Through the Caribbean Sea
by ByeBabydoll
Summary: Edward Kenway, the fearsome captain of the Jackdaw, sails across the Caribbean Sea hunting Templars, finding treasures inside sunk boats, drinking Rum and tasting the exotic delicacies of Caribbean women. But the encounter with a mysterious girl and her unknown past will change his route for something bigger, something dangerous, something only an Assassin could solve.
1. Havana

_My life has been a mess since the first day I was born. Some of you would call me I'm mournful, but I have my reasons._  
_First, the complication of the relationship between my mother and my father. Everybody knows that Spain and France aren't friends at all. They hate each other, but it seemed it didn't happen to my parents. My father was a French soldier and my mother was a Spanish dancer of a travelling circus. They met when my mother was in a show in his country. Their love were so strong so they decided to move to Spain, where there was more calm since France had a conflict with his neighbors english people._

_My father left everything for my mother, you see how strong was their love. My mother got pregnant and, finally, I came. My father cried when he hugged me for the first time. They were so happy and hopeful with my new life. But there, in Spain, people hate the crossing, mostly with French People. So they started to hate us, up to the point my father left us to let my mother and I live peacefully._

_I was fourteen years old when it happened. My mother ended with depression, but she was strong for me, and for her. My father told her he would send a letter every end of month. He did it for four months, but, unfortunately, he left to send letters saying he was sent to** the New World**; **America**.. But, my mother died in hands of Spanish Soldiers._  
_Since then, I've been living alone, at the age of seventeen. I felt lost, totally lost. I didn't know what to do nor where to go. But, the last letter gave me hopes. If I found my father in America, I would find a home._  
_Without hesitating, I took the first boat which went to the New World. I was kinda excited, but entirely frightened. I didn't know how America was. I had heard a lot of stories, but I hadn't ever visited it._

_The ship where I went, was almost near of the Caribbean Sea, but we were boarded by an English Pirate boat. The queen of England had paid pirates to board and steal everything from other boats, mostly, Spanish vessels._  
_I hadn't known who attacked us, but they took me as a prisioner and locked me up in a little cell inside the boat. It was dark, cold and they didn't give me food for days. I thought I was about to die._  
_One day, the ship stopped. I didn't know where I was but, I think the captain of the boat felt compassion for me, and left me in a unknown island. I finally was free, but inside me, there were hate, fear and rage. They did.. a lot of horrible things to me. And I have marks around my body to remind me what they did._  
_Since then, I had to discover this new world. I reached a village, wet by blood and my clothes scratched. A kind man found me in front of his door. That's how I met** Allen**, a fugitive old man from England. But he wasn't that bad, at least no with me. He took care of me until I recovered. Then, he taught me the island. It was called '**Cuba**'. It was beautiful, with a lot of wild places surrounded by animals and exotic flora._

_I've learned a lot of useful things here. I learned how to fight (courtesy of Allen, who taught me how to be agile, noiseless and dangerous) also I learned a few languages; a little of French and Portuguese. And obviously, English, which I had known since I was 6 years old but I hadn't practiced until now. You don't know how many people from different nationalities are here. They were right calling this place as New World._  
_Everything was new for me. And I love it._

_I'm sorry, I haven't said my name yet. My name is **Aurora **and.. **this is my story.**_

* * *

Two years have passed since I came. Now, I live in my own house, separated from the village. The village is called "**_Havana_**" and it's one of the most dangerous places of the whole island, above all at night.  
My house was over a big and hardy tree, near a little cascade. But, the best, solitary.  
You don't know what has happened to my life since that day they left me here. I had to find a way to survive. Here, like everywhere, you need money to have things, and things to have power. But I don't want power, I just want to live alone, without problems.  
That's why I'm like that. Like what? You might ask. Well, to tell the truth, I had a... strange job.  
Allen discovered in me an ability to kill people astonishing. And, if it's what I do the best, why not get benefit of it?  
I haven't never showed my face when I'm at work (If you can call it job) because I don't want my job to influence on my life. It would be dangerous. I just wear a black cape with a hood which covers my hair (Which I had in a long ponytail) and dark cloth which covers my mouth and nose. With a belt around my waist, hanging two pistols and my sword. I didn't have more weapons but those were all I needed.

It scares me the amount of people who want to kill someone and they don't have the bravery to do it. That's why they call people like me. I'm more or less what you can call a_ hired assassin_. But I don't feel proud of it... well, sometimes not.

My job doesn't consist of making new friends. I don't know anything from the victim nor the reason why the client want my services. I just follow the person and I kill him or her. No matter the genre or the color of their skins.  
When I end, I disappear during a few days until the matter relaxes and I'm back at work then.  
It's simple; never attract attention of the guards. If they catch you, they'll send you to jail. The worst thing that could happen to you. There are a lot of stories from the jails of Cuba, and I guess you don't want to hear them.

Today is a sunny day. The sun burns my pale skin (I still keep my paleness in spite of the burning sun, I don't know how) And my amber eyes has to adjust to the light or it hurts!  
It was my free day, and I decided to go to the village to buy some fruits and vegetables. I was walking down the long street, full of stalls and people shouting their goods. I went over the whole street, till I reached the harbor.  
There, I found a lot of beautiful boats, but one of them impressed me. I could read his name; **_Jackdaw. _**I had never heard about it, but something from that boat scared me and surprised me. It had two big sails in the middle and a little one in the front. I kept my eyes on the boat, with my mouth opened. But the scream of a seller caught me.

"Hey beautiful! Have you seen those beautiful necklaces?" A deep voice of a big man attracted my attention. He showed me a few collars with amazing precious stones. But my eyes stopped on the middle necklace. Its stone was a green emerald. Beautiful.

"How much?" I asked the man, letting him know my accent.

The man chuckled to himself "You are not from here, don't you?"

I smiled while I grabbed the necklace, staring at it.

"I will make a discount, just for you, lady"

I smiled back. Being a woman has advantages.

I gave him the money. While he was making the change, I looked around me to find someone suspicious. I had to be alert because what I have really learned being here is if you are not careful, you will be killed as fast as the twinkle of an eye. Nobody takes your life seriously.  
My eyes moved around, analyzing all the faces. Nothing strange. The same disgusting people; rich men surrounded by women (Guess what they are) and beverage. But meanwhile they are distracted I can breathe deeply because they won't hurt me or something worse.

But my eyes stopped at the figures of four men. One was a black man, big and muscular. In his head didn't have any hair just a ribbon around it. Next to him, there was another man, dressed with a white blouse and simple trousers with dark brown boots. He had glasses. The third man was kinda familiar to me; dark long beard, a three cornered hat dressed with black and gray clothes. But then, the fourth man... he was who really scared me. He wore a hood and I couldn't see his eyes. He had four guns, two in his belt of his waist and the other two on his belt of his chest. He also had two swords.  
I turned my eyes, trying to not make them feel watched. I have to be discreet.  
The seller gave me the change and I began to walk lightly to the opposite direction. I didn't want to make any contact eye with those men. I feel they weren't friendly... at all.  
But, as far I walked, I felt the feeling somebody was following me. I prayed because I didn't want to have to do with them. I rushed my steps, wishing to lose their track. When I was next to the end of the street and the connection with another, I paused. I hesitated until I turned around. Nobody was there.  
Maybe I was getting mad. This island makes you to change to the worst of you.  
I kept walking, letting a sigh go of my mouth. And I took out the necklace from my pocket and stared at it. It was hypnotizing. I placed it around my neck, then I smiled.

I continued my way to go back home. It was almost nightfall, the sky was turning dark and the streets turns dangerous.  
When I was almost near of my home, I felt the same feeling I felt in the harbor; being followed.  
I turned around, this time, feeling kinda sick of the person who was playing with me.

"Who's there?" I asked in high voice.

Nobody replied. What I expected.  
I turned around again and began to walk. Then, I heard a noise form my back. I took my sword without hesitating and stared everything around me. I was sure I wasn't alone.

"If you are a detective, you're not the best one" I mocked, waiting for my follower to appear. But nobody made physical presence. I sighed, tired of it, while I sheathed my sword.

I was about to turn around when I heard the steps of somebody jumping.  
I took my sword again quickly, almost stuck the point of my sword in the throat of.. woah, the hooded man?  
The man lifted his head lightly, still hiding his eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed, not being friendly. The man showed a smirk I didn't like "Don't mock with me or I'll cut your throat as it's a piece of meat" I threatened with serious voice.

The man raised both hands, showing he wasn't going to attack. Taking my seconds to hesitate, I finally took out the sword from his throat. The man smiled victorious.

"I've asked you a question" I repeated.

"I like women with strong character" He finally said, without taking that weird smile from his lips.  
I gasped in dislike of that man.

"I saw you in the harbor" He added. I arched both eyebrows.

"Have you been following me?" I questioned with impressed tone.

He giggled "No" he said playfully.

"So, what?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You have something I'm interested" He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused "what?"

"That necklace" He said pointing with his eyes to my neck. I placed my hand over the jewel, feeling the touch of its stone. It was hot.

"Why?"

"I need that stone"

I chuckled "I bought it with my own money, I won't give you anything"

"You can offer a price, I will pay" He kept saying. '_Why does this strange man want my necklace?_' I wondered.

"I'm sorry, but this necklace is mine, buy one! The man has more like this one" I gave a few steps back.

The man smiled again but he didn't said anything back.

We stared each other, well, I stared at him because I couldn't see his eyes through the hood. But he finally nodded.

"I'm sorry to bother you" he said taking out the smirk from his lips "Have a goodnight, beautiful lady" As he said that, he left me, jumping over a tree and leaving me with the most awkward face of my life.

**WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?**

I observed how the hooded man disappeared between the wood and buildings. A lot of questions came up inside my mind. Who was him? What did he want? Why did he follow me?_ Ugh_... I hate the mysteries.

* * *

_First story! And I hope you liked it!_  
_This is the first chapter, just a little presentation but I promise the next chapter will be more exciting._  
_Please vote, review and comment! If you find mistakes, tell me! and I'll correct them as soon as possible._  
_Thank you!_  
_** I don't own the characters** (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) **Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard and more own to Ubisoft.**_  
_I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._

Thank you!


	2. The mysterious hooded man

It has been four days since the last time I saw the hooded man. Some questions keep bouncing inside my mind. But it's not important.  
I decided to visit my friend Allen. Who I hadn't visited for days.

"How are you, Aurora?" He said with rasping voice while he served a cup of tea. I smirked, I haven't forgot his addiction to the tea.

I drank a sip carefully because it burnt "Fine as always" I replied.

Allen giggled "Has nothing interesting happened to you?" he added sitting in his divan.

I shook my head "Right now nobody requires my services so... I'm living a peaceful season"

He chuckled then he drank a sip of his tea, making a noise with his lips "The other day, I was walking down the main street and I saw in Central Place, one body hanging in the gallows"

My eyes went wide "Do they do it again?"

Allen nodded lightly "It was Richard, who was in the gallows"

I felt a shiver went over my whole body. Richard was one of the richest men of the island, and the fact he was killed publically meant something was going wrong in the island.

"You know what it means" Allen added, looking directly to my eyes. He had a deep way to look at people's eyes, up to the point he could make you feel uncomfortable with your own thoughts. "And the consequences as result"

I drank another sip, my hands shaking "You mean... he is back?"

"Yes" Allen nodded lightly, always being calmed "But don't be afraid, you know now how to get along on the streets, you know to whom you can trust and whom you can't"

I felt how his words entered in my ears, caressing my eardrums "The last time he was here, died ten people" I explained.

"And now, you know what you have to do"

I almost choked with the tea I drank before "WHAT?" My eyes popeyed.

He smirked slightly "I hire your services, Aurora"

I couldn't believe what I was listening "But.. why.. why, I don't understand!"

"You have been trained by me, you have the perfect qualities to chase his track"

"I don't know If I could do that" I left the cup of tea on top of the table.

"You will, I'm sure about it"

I couldn't help to breathe agitated. It was the first time Allen asked me to kill someone.

I guess you are wondering of whom we are talking about. The reason why I'm frightened till the bones is because of **_Harry Fellon_**. The most terrirific and ruthless man alive. Everybody should be scared of him.  
Everything I know about him is, since England took Cuba from Spain, they have been sending their higher-up men towards here, and Harry Fellon is one of them.

The rest, I'm afraid to know. Because the atrocity he has done freezes me in a certain way I cannot breath.  
He was the devil, dressed as a man.  
I had to kill that bastard, or innocent lives will pay the consequences.

I stood up, Allen stared at me doubtful "Where are you going?" He asked with his placid voice.

"I'm gonna stop that 'gilipollas' _(Jerk)_" I said, shaking my hands nervous.

"Keep calm, remember, never be spotted and keep your position between the crowds"

I nodded, repeating every single word in my mind.

He finally smiled thoroughly "I'm proud of you, Aurora, you've grown as a strong woman"

I had never expected Allen to say that to me. He was normally distant, at the same time acted like the father I missed.

"Thanks for everything, Allen" I said while I walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Aurora" He said waving his hand from his divan.

I went out of his house and looked around the street. Although it was night, the street still had people. It's because the weather, it's always hot during the daylight and cool during the night.  
I walked down the street, repeating the same way I always do when I go to Allen's house. I was sunk in my own thoughts, being ignorant of what happened around me.

Suddenly, the heartbreaking scream of a woman broke my calm and I startled. I turned around, I saw a couple, the girl screaming as a mad and his partner fell to the ground. Behind them, there was a man. I couldn't see his face just his shape because it was too dark. But... he had a hood.

In my head came out flashes that it made me lose my bearings.

I blinked a few times until I found a wall where I leant my body. 'What was that?' I wondered.

The few people who were in the street started to look frightened at the hooded man. And he made his way going down the street, passing in front of me.

I followed with my eyes his steps. He turned his head, still hiding his eyes with his hood and smiled mischievous.  
I stared at him, without understanding why he killed the man. Maybe He was a hired assassin like me.

'_WHO THE HELL WAS HE?_' I yelled in my inner.

I couldn't avoid following him. I wanted to know who he was and why he hid his face. Was he afraid of being recognized?  
I totally forgot how dangerous Havana was at night, that I had to dodge some men who tried to introduce themselves in the worst polite way. They considered themselves as gentleman, I can't see that.  
The hooded man seemed to not know I was following him. I kept the distance between him and I.  
We finally reached the entrance of a grotty bar. He entered, before he looked around him. I saw how he came inside the building. And, waiting a few seconds, I walked towards the door, opened it and the disgusting smell of alcohol mixed with tobacco burned my nostrils. I coughed while I squeezed my nose with my hand.  
I searched the mysterious man between the crowd and found him sat next the three previous men I saw on the harbor the other day with two new men I didn't know.  
I looked around me. There were a lot of people, music in the background, the loud conversations interrupted my thoughts. I looked for the counter and walked till there.

One of the barmen stared at me with a despicable smile.

"What do you want, pretty?" He asked, cleaning my side of the counter with a wet cloth.

I didn't pay attention at his words, I was wondering who was the hooded man.

"Hey! Are you deaf?" The man raised his voice that it startled me.

"No, no" I said unselfish without taking my eyes of the hooded man and his mates.

The man sighed confused and left me.

I saw how the mysterious man stood up saying something I couldn't hear to his friends and walked away. I lost his track between the heads of the people who was laughing, chatting, dancing or simply moving at the rhythm of the music.  
I tried to find his peculiar hood, in vain.

Suddenly, I felt a warm body against my back. I felt how my breath stopped by itself. I turned around lightly and found the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Have you been following me?" He said sarcastically, bending his head to one side and a smirk across his lips.

The words stumbled with my tongue and I couldn't answer just a '_Hola_'.

He chuckled of my reaction "_Hola!_" He repeated, imitating ironically my voice.

I blinked twice until my head reached the earth.

"What are you doing here? It's not a place for girls like you" He added, raising his voice because of the high noise.

I stuttered until I found the right words "I saw how you killed that man" I explained.

In his face changed his funny expression, turning furious and threatening.

"Never talk about it" He added, with the most serious voice.

I didn't know why I was interested in him and his business.

"Who are you?" I asked with soft voice.

He seemed surprised for my question, but smiled at the end "You still wear the necklace" He said pointing with a finger of his strong hands to my neck.

I glared at it then back to him.

"Is still up the trade?" he said.

I shook my head immediately "Never"

He smirked, somehow I knew he was expecting that answer.

"I asked you a lot of times, who are you?"

He chuckled "It seems you are interested in me" he said painting with his hands to himself in a selfish way.

I shook my head quickly "No"

"Then, why have you followed me till this hole?" He said turning his eyes around us.

I didn't know what to say "I don't...kno-

I couldn't find the exact words.

"What's your name?" My voice was trying to sound lower than the rest of the noise, like I didn't want to be heard.

He smirked. I see he has that habit to smirk in an uncontrolled way.

"I would like to know yours first" He said, avoiding my question.

I didn't know why he didn't answer my question, it was simple. But, hesitating for a seconds I finally decided to answer first as I saw he wasn't up to answer mine "Aurora" I replied, not sure if I should have told him my name.

He smiled thoroughly "It's a beautiful name"

"And yours?"

He took his time until he finally opened his mouth "I don't know if I can tell you"

"Why?" I furrowed both eyebrows in confusion.

"Because... perhaps I don't know you?" He said ironic.

I grumped, what I was doing? I looked like I was a damn kid in front of him. I'm not that kind of woman who lost their minds for men, and a lot less for mysterious and perilous men like him.

I sighed, feeling guilty of my immature reaction and I turned around to make my way towards the door.

I didn't want to follow this stupid game of cat and dogs. But he grabbed my arm tightly that it froze me in spite of his warm skin.

I turned my head, and I saw his eyes again, deep like they could pass through my skin.

"Where are you going?" He asked with his rough and profound voice.

I shook my head "You don't mind!" I snapped back as I let go of him "never touch me again" I looked directly at his eyes furiously.

His eyes showed surprise and confusion but never taking his smirk of his lips.  
I groaned to myself and continued my way to the door.

Finally, I went outside. I inhaled all the fresh air I could. Oh god, how much I hate the smell of alcohol and tobacco.  
I turned around, maybe having the hope he would follow me but nobody came. I sighed and then went to my home.  
I swear I won't do it again. Stop following my plans for an inopportune man came to my life and didn't try to abuse me... well, that remains to be seen.

* * *

_Second chapter and still there's mystery! I want this story to be real, because I hate how some writers make in their stories the first encounters so fast and almost unbelievable... I want them to know each other as real people do, and don't hate the main character; Aurora. She has been passed through a lot of trouble and now she is cold and unfriendly. But it will change soon, don't worry!_  
_Well, today I was imaginative so I wrote two chapters. Don't hesitate to comment, vote and review!_  
_Thank you :)_  
_**I don't own the characters**__ (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) __**Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard**__**and more own to Ubisoft.**_  
_I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._


	3. Escape

The next day had come, let's go to work. I woke up with some headache, I guessed it was because of the awful smell of that bar I were the previous night. I tried to forget that moment, I was disappointed with my last behaviour. I put my black coat over my back and I buttoned up. I put my hood on, hiding my long blonde hair grabbed in a ponytail. I walked towards the door while I put the kerchief over my neck and covered my mouth and nose, just letting they eyes free. I prepared my weapons as I counted the bullets.  
I was ready for my hunt. "I'm going to catch you, _Harry Fellon"_ I said to myself.

I walked towards the village. It was morning, I won't kill Harry yet I have to investigate his moves, where he goes, follow his truck for a successful assassination. I'm going to start in the _Main Place_, where all the rich people spend the day.  
It was kinda cold today, with dark clouds in the horizon. Strange weather for a place like this.  
I continued my way until I reached the first houses. I could see from above the full view of the place. Havana could be dangerous but its beauty was incomparable. In spite of the buildings, it kept its wild and exotic nature, making his way between the walls of the dwellings.  
When I was walking I felt something strange inside my heart. But something good. I heard the squeal of a fowl. I lifted my head and found the shape of a bird flying over my situation.  
Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't told you about my friend; _Kaddow_. He is an eagle, a beautiful eagle with brown and shining plumage, strong feathers and fast wings. He isn't a pet for me, he is a free animal. But he always get back to me, wherever I am, he finds me. Kaddow always goes with me in my cases as hired assassin. He's like my good-luck charm. And sometimes he has defended me. Also he indicates me where is my objetive.

He flew over my head, almost touching my hood but he went away. I smiled, his presence makes me feel comfortable.

I kept walking until I reached the _Main Place_. There were a lot of stands and bars. I stopped in the middle of the entrace of the place, it was a door made by rocks. I looked around me. Ugh no, There were england guards around the place. And I was with my 'uniform' on.  
I went back where I came, walking again my way. I had to enter in the place without being spotted.  
I sat on a bank, a few doves flew madly. I bent down my head, hiding my eyes but looking around the whole place.  
I analyzed every inch of the building which was around the Main Place. After a few minutes, hesitating what was going to be my next move, I just had one way; climb the building and search from the roof. I had a terrible fear of heights, but I must follow the track of Fellon.  
I doubted if there was another way, but, unfortunately, it didn't.

I approached to a separated wall. I looked up and dizziness came out inside my stomach. I groaned, why I had to do this? No, forget that! You're strong, Aurora.

_MOVE YOUR FCKIN' ASS._

I blinked, and shook my hands forcefully, preparing myself to climb that wall.  
I grabbed with my hands the border of a window carefully and jumped, leaning my feet against the wall. And I began to climb.  
At first, I was afraid to look down but I resisted with all my might.  
I finally reached the roof and grabbed the edge of the housetop. I shoved with my hands until my body went up. I jumped over the flat cover. With my breath agitated, I showed the biggest smirk of victorious I could show. I did it, _Hell_, I did it!

I walked to the other side of the roof and leaned my body against the edge. I moved my eyes quickly everywhere, until my eyes spotted the face of Harry Fellon standing out between his men. I knew he was going to be here.  
I smiled; I found you, Mister Fellon.  
I followed his moves, he was speaking with two men who might be around their forties.  
Harry seemed worried about something, because he was furrowing his eyebrows and groaning all the time.

I wondered what they were talking about and decided to approach to them. I walked stealthily until I could hear their conversation.  
I heard they were talking about a boat and a man, I couldn't hear their names but Harry was in danger. He had called all his men to protect him (Now, I guess why there are a lot of guards around). Harry was known as a cold man, being able to kill even children. But that wicked man was asking for more people to protect him. How dangerous was that man who they named? I wondered who was worse than Harry Fellon himself.

"HEY! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO BE HERE!" I heard a male voice yell behind me.

I turned around and saw a guard running towards me.

Oh, no. I looked around, trying to find an exit, but I was surrounded by a lot of guards.

"We found you, hooded murderer!" another guard shouted who was running to my position.

I counted six guards. I grumped, why me?

I ran towards the opposite direction and stopped at the edge of the roof. I had to jump or they would catch me. And I didn't want to go to prison.  
I searched for a cushioned place to buffer the fall. I found a pile of straw, I hadn't anything better. I counted three as the guards approached to me. I closed my eyes strongly as my feet lost the roof. I felt how my body flew for seconds. Also I could feel the presence of Kaddow prowling around me.

Suddenly, my body fell over the pile of straw. I heard the screams from the other guards, attracting attention of other guards who were around.  
I cursed every guard and their families. I wasn't doing anything bad! ... at least, by the moment.  
I left the straws and, with my eyes, I looked for a way to escape. I heard their footsteps running.

'_Oh god, legs! Let's move!_' I yelled to myself.

I began to sprint, trying to lose the shapes of the guards.  
I reached the harbor, full of people. I tried to hide between the crowd, but there were too many guards behind my steps.  
But one of the uniformed men found me.

"HEY! YOU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled pointing with his finger to me.

I sighed in tiredness and began to run away.

* * *

_Edward's P.O.V_

I heard some screams around me. I glared at my friend; _Blackbeard_, asking with my eyes what was happening but it seemed he didn't know too.  
I turned around and I saw how a hooded figure made its way far away from the guards who seemed to be following him or her.  
I observed the situation, confused.  
The mysterious robber ran in front of me and then, I saw it.  
I recognized who was behind that black coat. Her necklace. Maybe she was hiding her face, but some details could uncover her.  
I smirked, why were the guards following her? I hesitated but I noticed she was on trouble. She had stopped in a blind alley of the harbor, near my position.

I turned my head to my mates "I'll be right back" I told them as I put my hood on, while I walked away.

My unknown hooded girl had shut herself between walls, and in front of her; guards.  
I climbed the building next to her position, trying to be stealthy. Nor I want the guards to follow me.  
I observed her moves, she was heavy-breathing, trembling but trying to look calm.

"WE'VE GOT YOU!" One of the guards yelled animatedly as they threatened her with their guns.

"Stop there or you'll be punished" another warned.

The girl looked doubtful. A uniformed man approached to her slightly, still aiming at her.  
She has with her head kinda bent, I knew she was planning something.  
The man stretched out his arm, about to take out her hood. But, she moved quickly, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, then she took her sword at the twinkle of an eye and stabbed him. The man groaned in pain.  
The other guards gave a few steps back. I giggled, such a daring girl.  
Two more men ran towards her, intended to block her. But she did fast movements; she waved her sword, startling one of the men, then she turned around and stabbed him with her epee in his stomach. The man gasped, letting a little bit of blood came out from his mouth. The other man yelled with fear, but the girl showed numbness for his attacker. He ran to him, gathered momentum and jumped over his back, sticking her sword into his neck.  
The man fell to the floor as he was a bag.

'_Never underestimate a girl_' I thought, smirking to myself.

But maybe she really was now in a big trouble, because the rest of the guards began to walk to her keeping their positions. Now, they were nine or ten men against only a girl.

I don't want to insult girls, but... they were too much people for one person, no matter the genre.

I had to react fast. I calculated the distance between my situation and one of the men. I could kill him with an aerial attack.

I took out my hidden blade and jumped over the guard while I stabbed into his head. Every uniformed man stared at me surprised, they didn't expect to see another intruder.

* * *

_Aurora's P.O.V_

I saw someone jumping in front of me and killed one of the guards. My eyebrows arched and my eyes went wide. The hooded man was who jumped.

He ran towards me and grabbed my arm "Follow me" he hissed. Then, he continued running and started to climb the wall which was behind us.  
I hesitated but, the fact we both couldn't defeat the guards and they could catch us scared me most than heights.  
I followed the mysterious hooded man, in spite of I didn't want to know anything about him, I still feel pathetic because of my action of the previous night.

I saw how he climbed as he was a spider, it seemed to be easy but I'm sure it is not.  
I grabbed the first hole of the wall and I shoved to grab the next near hole. I kept climbing, avoiding looking down.

"TAKE AIM!" One of the guards yelled to his men.

I speeded up my moves, now I was a perfect target.

My hands reached the edge of the wall and I hastened to shove for the last time.

"FIRE!" I heard the order.

Before the bullets could hit me, I jumped to the other side of the wall and fell over a roof of a house. I bent down to dodge the bullets. The sound of the guns startled me till the bones. I was close to die. But, stunningly, the hooded man saved me.

"Don't stop running, we're still in danger" he said turning around.

He began to run and I followed him resolutely. He jumped to the ground and turned somersault, buffering the fall.  
I had to take my time, I'm not used to jump or climb like that, _I'm not a monkey_!  
He stopped as he noticed I wasn't following him anymore.

"Need some help, lady?" He said. I discerned irony in his voice.

I grumped, I guess he's going to remind me this for all my life. I finally fell to the ground, repeating his movements. Then, I stood up, shaking off the sand of my clothes and shoulders. I approached at him and smirked daringly.

"No, hooded man" I said with a mischievous smile.

He chuckled but didn't say anything.

I began to walk boastful, ignoring the awkward look he gave to me.

"And where are you supposed to go?" He asked, still with sarcasm in his tone.

I stopped, realizing I didn't have anywhere to go, the village is full of guards and now they might be looking for me.

"Amm... I don't know" I mumbled with bewilderment.

He chuckled again "I thought so" he mocked as he made his way towards me "I know a place where you'll be safe" he turned around, looking at me "until this matter has loosened" He looked haughty, he enjoyed my misfortunes.  
He started to walk. I saw how he was moving away and quickly, I followed him.

"Don't run, or you'll be spotted" He added serious. I relaxed my steps, walking as his speed, imitating his movements awkwardly. And he laughed at my behavior.

"Why.. why did you save me?" I asked, with some childish tone. Like the tiny voice of a kid in front of his favorite hero.

The hooded man chuckled "I saw you were having fun and I decided to take part of it" He really enjoyed my ignorance.

He laughed while I grumbled "No, seriously, why?"

I heard a sigh came up from his mouth "I will tell you when we arrive"

I knew he wasn't willing to answer the million questions I had. Be patient.

We kept walking until we arrived at separated place of the village. We dodge the streets where there are more guards. This mysterious man knew Havana better than me.  
I spotted we were in the same bar I went the last night.

"No, no!" I shook my head as I walked back. He turned around while he sighed of tiredness "I don't want to go there" I groaned.

"Don't be afraid, right now is the best place to hide, the guards won't search in a grotty bar" He said. At least he recognized it was the worst place of the whole island.

I took my seconds to hesitate, finally, nodding. He smiled lightly.

He opened the door, and maintained it to me. I entered slowly, analyzing every part of the whole place. It wasn't so crammed than yesterday, just a few drunken men scattered around the bar.

"Follow me and don't look at anybody" He ordered with serious voice.

I nodded, I felt uncomfortable surrounded by drank and dangerous men. But the presence of the hooded man calmed me down.

We went upstairs and reached a room without a door. Inside, there were a table and four men sat around it. I recognized their faces, they were who were with the hooded man yesterday. I stopped in the doorframe but the hooded man entered without hesitating.

"_Edward_!" One of the men came out. I blinked surprised, it was the first time I heard his name.

"_Blackbeard_!" Edward said as he took out his hood. He had blonde middle hair, till his neck, it was dirty, but... what I expected, nowadays nobody takes his hygiene seriously "I'm sorry for my vanishing at the harbor I was... busy" He moved aside, showing my presence. The four men astounded.

"Who is he?" Asked the man who Edward called '_Blackbeard_' before.

"You mean; she" Edward questioned.

The man arched both eyebrows in astonishment "Who is she, then?" He repeated the question.

I noticed it wasn't necessary to keep my hood and my kerchief on so I took them off. The four men seemed even more amazed.

"Such a beautiful lady, Edward!" Another man joked. He was the man with dark skin and a ribbon around his bald head "Is your new _lil' courtesan_?" He mocked after he split his sides laughing.

I opened my eyes in astonishment "What?" I yelled, approaching at him furiously "_¡Hijo de puta!_ (Son of a b**ch!)" I yelled angrily.

"Eh! Slow down!" Edward hissed, placing his hands over me to stop me from ripping his throat for his ill-mannered.

"What language does she speak?" The same man mocked again, laughing with his mates.

"_¡Español!_ But I don't mind to repeat it in your language!" I added more furious.

"Woah, this time you chose a misbehaving kid" Another man joked.

"So, _this misbehaving kid_" I repeated his words in teasing tone "is going to kick your_ fat ass_" I stopped as Edward grabbed my shoulders, focusing my eyes to his face.

"Hey, listen, I don't recommend you to get along badly with them, you don't know what they are able to do" He whispered cutting me off, looking directly to my eyes. It was the first time I saw his entirely. He has some marks on his face, I wondered what stories hid behind them. His lips were thin but red. His skin was kinda tanned, I guess it was because of the sun. His hair, behind his ears and his bright blue eyes. He wasn't the most handsome man I've ever seen, but his beauty was unusual.  
I nodded, still sunk in my thoughts about his complexion.

"What's your name, lady?" The men named Blackbeard asked, He was the only one who hadn't mocked about me yet. I was waiting for his gross comment.

I sighed and glared at Edward who was still grabbing my shoulders "Why have you brought me here? I don't know who they are and It seems I don't fit totally" I mumbled.

Edward sighed and walked away, placing himself next to his mates "I want you to listen me" He finally said earnest.

I groaned "Alright, then, what's the matter?" I crossed my arms, kinda tired of this game.

Edward chuckled and leaned his hands against the back of the chair where Blackbeard was sat.

"I tried to talk with you but you are so slippery" He said, ending the phrase with a smirk.

"What do you want to mean?"

"As you don't want to give me your necklace... then, I'm going to need your help" He finally said.

I glared at my necklace, still hung around my neck.

"Why is this stupid necklace so important for you?" I asked, furrowing both eyebrows.

The hooded man sighed again "I'll explain you, but please, take a chair" he said, pointing with his hand to an empty chair.

I looked around, and after hesitating, I sat down.

"The stone of your necklace is a _Serpentine_, a rock which absorbs the negative energy and gives you longevity and vitality" He explained with a serious look.

I couldn't help to laugh out of control, they stared at me offended "I'm sorry!" I said trying to not laugh but I couldn't "This is hilarious!"

"This is serious, Aurora" Blackbeard said not being happy about my jibe.

I finally stopped laughing "If it's true what you say, why do you need my necklace? Find another Serpentine" I added, trying not to laugh again.

"Because your necklace is the only one which works" Edward said, without taking his eyes of my jewel. But, I guess he was staring my breast more than my necklace.

"Why do you know my necklace is the only one?"

"Because the seller, who sold it to you, stole it from the man I was following"

"Oh... that's bad..." I mumbled, starting to understand the matter.

"Now, do you understand?" Edward shifted his head to one side.

I stared at my necklace for a few short seconds. I took it off from my neck and stretched it inside my hand towards him "Take it" Edward seemed amazed "Take it before I change my mind" I raised a little my voice.

But he didn't take it "The single stone isn't useful" he added "That's why I need you"

I arched my eyebrows "Huh? Why?"

"The stone only works for people who are... truly brave" Blackbeard added, I couldn't avoid to chuckle.

"Alright, I understand your need of power of this stone and more... but... why me?"

"Have you ever heard about '_La Piedra_'?" Edward questioned. I shook my head "It's the most dangerous boat of the seas, it sails nowhere, boarding every ship it finds, stealing their goods. Nobody has survived from its attacks" It amazed me the whole story, the typical story sailors say; a fearsome boat, nobody can see it but when you see it, it's because you're going to die "We've heard it said that the captain wears your stone, which gives him the enough strength, bravery and resistance to keep sailing without a break. But... mysteriously, he lost it in the middle of the sea while he attacked another boat - The stone was dragged by the water till the sand of beach of an island, and it was found by a man, who we were following"

My eyes were wide open, listening attentively every word he said.

"But this stone belongs to him, and it will try to guide the new owner to his situation - You know what it means"

"You need me, is it?" They all nodded. I smirked "Well... I don't do favors without anything in return"

Edward chuckled, in a certain way, everybody expected I was going to say that.

"This girl is astute, I like her!" Blackbeard said playfully.

I couldn't help to smile flattered.

"And what do you want in exchange?" The black man spoke, arching one eyebrow and smiling thoroughly.

I took my time to answer "I'm looking for my father, you'll help me to find him"

Edward smiled "it's a deal!"

I nodded smiling. I was waiting for a moment like this one for months. I didn't know where to begin to search about the whereabouts of my father. That's why I came to the New World. And I hope that with the company of Edward, it's going to help me to do it. He knows better than me how this seas are and how to get along with every person from this land.  
_Father, I'm going to find you._

* * *

_Third chapter! And this is getting exciting, at least for me. I was thinking about a good way to introduce Aurora and Edward. You should know that the story won't talk only about their romance, there must be action, some tragical scenes, you know, empathize with their stories and a good way to join their goals together. And I don't want to take the whole story in the same place, maybe I can add new islands... but I might ponder about it._  
_Some of you are going to tell me I'm copying from "Pirates of the Caribbean" but, no, I'm not inspiring on it._  
_Well, anything else! I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard, I searched for a stone which fits with the story, the language... So, if you find some grammar mistake, tell me and I'll correct it as soon as possible!_

_BTW, thanks for the reviews and favs!_  
_And I want to say thanks to Carlie, my first review! Thank you and your words cheered me up! :D_  
_Goodbye and have a good day/night! ^^_

___**I don't own the characters** (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) **Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard and more own to Ubisoft.**_  
_I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._


	4. Meet the Jackdaw

I decided to leave the room, where all those men were drinking and doing things I would consider… nasty. I didn't want to be a witness of their coarseness.

I walked away, investigating the place. And, I think I started to like it. In spite of all the noise, loud music and alcohol smell, this tavern had a distant place from the part where the bar was. There was a door, and it looked out onto a roof terrace. I have always loved balconies, where you can sit down and perceive the scenery.

I opened the door lightly and walked in. My eyes found the most beautiful view I had ever seen. The sun was setting behind the buildings, at the end, the harbor with boats and vessels. The smell of sea entered through my nostrils. It was peaceful.  
I breathed in while I walked towards the fence. I observed the whole place in detail. I have to recognize, Havana is the most amazing place I've ever been.

My thoughts were broken because of the noise of the door being opened again. I turned around and found Edward behind me. I smiled lightly, I was surprised he followed me till there, above all, he was in a bar, where there are alcohol and prostitutes with whom he could have fun.

I turned around again, giving him my back.

"What brings you here?" I questioned with disinterested voice.

He placed himself next to me, I heard he chuckled "I was looking for you, you weren't inside"

I smiled shyly to myself "You know good this isn't the best place for a girl like me" I said, repeating the words he told me the last night.

He chuckled, he found funny the fact I remembered his words exactly. He took his time to speak because I was reluctant to make the questions "Why were the guards following you?"

I smiled "It's my business, not yours"

"A business for a girl like you?" He mocked.

I furrowed my eyebrows offended "Is something wrong with that?"

He chuckled "No, no! I just... find amazing the way you defended yourself"

I didn't say anything back, his words sounded flattering to my ears.

"Why... why were you there? You appeared like you were an… angel"

"I'm far away from being an angel, I swear"

"Then, why?"

"I saw you were on trouble, so I decided to help you… Also I didn't want them to kill you, I need you… And you know why"

I nodded slightly, glaring at my necklace "When I bought this necklace I thought its stone was an _Emerald_"

He laughed "It proves you haven't traveled so much!"

I grumped "Oh, excuse me, Mister '_I've traveled around the world_'. I didn't want to doubt your knowledge"

He laughed playfully "You don't need to travel far away to distinguish an _Emerald_ from a _Serpentine_"

"Argh, shut up!" I groaned.

He laughed again. I was annoyed because of the way he treated me, like I'm a kid. **I'M NOT A KID!**

We kept silence, watching the sky which it was getting darker.

"So... Edward… no? It that your name?" I asked, turning my eyes to see his face.

He nodded "Edward Kenway"

"Oh… nice name"

"I know it is" He said with an arrogant smile.

I didn't want to answer that comment.

"And… Aurora... What else?"

I sighed "Nothing else" I said while I turned my head to other side.

"Huh? Nothing else?" He stared at me confused but keeping his smirk.

"There's no need to have a surname"

"Well... It gives you a meaning… From your family"

"Ha, right now my family mean nothing for anyone"

He didn't answer, just glared at me… sad? I think I saw sadness in his eyes... or am I mad?

"It's sad to hear that…" He replied.

"I've lived with it all my life… I can stand it" I said with a smile.

"Why did you travel to the Caribbean Islands? Did your country send you or anything?"

I found confusing he asked about my life, I thought he wasn't interested about me "No, no, no! I don't have to do anything with my country"

"Then?"

"I came here because my own initiative"

"Oh… it's incredible for a girl-

"A girl like me?" I cut him off, ending the phrase with a chuckle "I think it's already clear that I do things that don't go with my age nor genre" I smirked "The reason why I came was because I'm looking for my father, but some occurrences has held up my search"

He didn't say anything, I think I made it quite clear.

"And you?" It was time for my questions.

He chuckled "It's a long story… I will bore you"

"No! I have a lot of time"

He laughed but my eyes made pressure to get an answer.

"Your insistence calls my attention, why do you want to know?"

My eyes went wide, I didn't expect that answer "Ah… I guess… because you asked me… before?" I improvised.

He chuckled "**Once I sailed for a king. I obeyed men of privilege and wealth. Now, I bend my knee to no man. My only oath is to my crew and together we will take back what is rightfully ours. With blood and steel, we shall stand up to the powerful. Captains will curse our flag, and kings will fear it. As long as empires generate wealth and riches, we will be there to bleed them dry**"

I couldn't help to open my mouth, what he said impressed me. What a perfect way to play with words! I was about to applaud, but it would be awkward.

Analyzing his words, I came to a conclusion "It sounds like you are a… _pirate_" I murmured, still sunk in my thoughts.

He chuckled "You are astute! That's what I am"

My eyes went wide again "A pirate?"

He nodded, proud of his trade.

Now, I was confused. Also I understood some facts I didn't before, but… Nobody trusts in pirates. Maybe I was wrong accepting their suggestion to guide them in their mission.

I turned my eyes to another side, I felt uncomfortable knowing this.

"Now you know I'm a pirate, I want to know what you are" he asked. In a certain way, I expected he was going to ask me that.

I sighed "You know as well that life is complicated here, I had to find a way to earn money easily"

"And… what do you do?"

Alright, I need to stop here. What would a man expect for a young girl? Maybe someone whose interests are only cook, find a husband, maybe write stories… you know. Even I'm sure he was expecting me to say I'm a prostitute. But, how will he react when I tell him I'm a hired assassin? He will laugh, for sure.

He stared at me impatient, so I finally decided to say the truth.

"I'm a hired assassin" I said. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear his laughs and find him rolling in the floor, but nothing happened. I opened one eye to check what he was doing. But he was stood, in front of me.

"It's incredible!" He said with a big smile on his lips. No sign of jibe.

I finally opened both eyes "Ah… thank you"

"I've never met a hired assassin girl, now I understand why you know how to fight"

I blushed but tried to hide it, I didn't want him to think I'm easy to go red.

"Well…" He said while he turned his eyes back to the sky, the sun was almost disappeared, giving place to the moon "It's time for bed, tomorrow is going to be a hard day – You can take up one of the bedrooms, don't worry, you'll be safe, I ordered to my crew to not touch you" He said, then he turned around, making his way to the door.

I glared at him surprised "Thank you, Edward"

He stopped at the sound of my voice, and turned his head. He showed a smile I hadn't seen before. This time his smile was… kind, sweet "You're welcome, Aurora" He said.

And he left me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the first light of the sun. I had spent almost all the night thinking about what I was going to do. Clearing up my ideas. My priorities were to find my father, no matter what interfered in my way. But… being in a ship, surrounded by pirates and drunk men… I didn't like that aspect. But, during these two years, I hadn't found anything about the situation of my father. It was the first chance.  
But, I came in the conclusion that It would be better if I visited my mentor, **Allen**.  
I talked with Edward, I explained my doubts and he seemed to understand me. So I made my way to Allen's house.

His house was like I left yesterday. His windows half-closed and the chair in his porch. He was a man of costums.

I knocked the door and waited for his apparition. I heard footsteps behind the door and it finally opened.

"Aurora! I didn't expect to see you today!" He said while he let me to come in. He guided me towards his kitchen. He was cooking something that It smelt so good! "How are you?" He said while he cut a carrot, giving me his back.

I took a chair and sat down "I need your advices, Allen" I finally said, with serious voice.

He glared at me worried about my tone "What's the matter?" he turned back.

"I.. I met a man, yesterday"

"Ugh, love?" He said, showing his boredom for romance stories. I shook my head, with sadness in my eyes. He noticed my reaction.

"He offered me to guide him and his crew in their mission"

Allen coughed because of the vapor the pot was giving off "This is your decision, Aurora, but remember your job here"

I nodded "I asked him to help me to find my father"

Allen dropped the knife in the table, bewildered of my last answer. He turned around, looking directly to my eyes..

"You know better than anyone the reason why I came here…"

He took a chair in front of me, still keeping silence.

"Please, I need your advice, I don't know what to do"

"I know you have been fighting all this time for your safety, lost in this world, I helped you to find the correct way" I gave him a rebellious look. Being a hired assassin isn't the best meaning of _'correct way'_ but it isn't the worst. He smirked at my reaction "But, this way keeps you alive, is it?" I finally nodded, he was right "In my opinion" He wet his lips, pondering the right words "If finding your father is your priority, then, go, but, if you think it isn't the right moment or the best chance… don't go" I heard attentively his words "But it's you, no me, who has to consider your decision, is it what you were waiting for?"

I his words, trying to find what I really want.

"But... what happens with Harry Fellon?" I questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders "What you decide"

I furrowed both eyebrows, confused.

"You asked my services to kill Harry Fellon - And I always keep my promise" He glared at me "I will find Fellon and I will kill him, then, I will embark on in search of my father"

Allen smiled thoroughly "I knew you could do it yourself"

"Thank you, Allen" I thanked as I left the kitchen, going towards the door. I opened it and walked outside. "I'll visit you when I finish my job" I added.

"I'm sure you will" He said. I walked away as I heard the door being closed. I sighed to myself. _Decisions are hard to make._

* * *

I went back to the bar where I spent the night. I entered without hesitating, greeting the barman who was a close friend of Edward. I went upstairs and found Edward and Blackbeard in the same room I left them the last night.

"Good morning, Aurora!" said Edward while he held a few papers in his hands.

I just waved my head, I didn't feel like talking.

"Someone hasn't slept good tonight" Blackbeard said with a smile.

I glared at him and grumped "Leave me alone!" I mocked.

Blackbeard chuckled but Edward was too entertained with the papers he had in his hands.

"What is it?" I asked curious, walking towards him.

He smiled without taking his eyes from the papers "I'm repairing my boat but it's becoming complicated!"

"He's angry because the person, who he likes to repair the ship, has gone to another island and he doesn't like how others repair the boats" Blackbeard whispered to me. I smiled playfully. I hadn't ever seen Edward angry.

"I know someone who can repair your boat" I said. They both turned their heads to me, I smiled shyly "His name is _Nicholas_, his shop is in the harbor"

"Nicholas?" Edward repeated, bewildered.

I nodded "He has miraculous hands" I added.

They looked each other "Where did you say it was his shop?" Edward asked. I couldn't help to smile thoroughly.

I guided them to the harbor. We found Nicholas's shop in one side of the port. He was busy sanding down a plank. We entered in the shop and a bell rang when we opened the door.

I walked in first, followed by Edward and Blackbeard, in order.

"Nicholas?" I called.

A shape stood up behind a long cloth which served as a door between the shop and his garage. Finally he made physical appearance.

"Aurora! I haven't seen you for ages!" He said with a big smile on his lips. It seemed he was happy with my visit.

"How are you?" I asked smiling.

"As always, working and working" He sighed in tiredness "and you?"

"Working and working" I repeated.

"And what brings you and your friends here?"

"We need your help"

"Well, whatever you need" He stretched out his hands, showing the whole shop.

"We have a boat, and it needs some repairs, I know you are the best on it" I said.

He smiled guest of honor "And where is the boat?"

"How much it will cost?" Edward walked a few steps.

Nicholas chuckled "Nothing!" Blackbeard and Edward opened their mouths and eyes in astonishment. Repairing a boat isn't cheap at all "Aurora did me a few favors, it's my time to pay her back" he said while he gave me a nudge in my shoulder softly.

I smiled "Then, please, gentlemen, show him the boat" I said, speaking to Blackbeard and Edward.

We went outside and walked away. This time, Edward and Blackbeard guided Nicholas and me. We finally reached a part of the harbor, where a big boat was moored in the dock.

My eyes went wide when I read the name of the boat; '_Jackdaw_' I read that name before. The first day I saw Edward when I called him the 'hooded-man'. I was still impressed of his stateliness, it was the most beautiful boat I had ever seen.

"Aurora, Nicholas" Edward turned around and pointed with his hand the boat "**This is the Jackdaw**"

Nicholas and I were amazed.

"This is amazing" Nicholas could pronounce some words, but me… I couldn't.

"I know" Blackbeard mocked.

"And what kind of repair this boat needs?" Nicholas questioned, focusing on the matter.

"We collided with a boat before we came to Havana… we need to fix the prow, just little things, details" Edward explained.

Nicholas nodded "It's a challenge!"

"We hope to have results soon, we can't wait to sail again"

"Don't worry! I'll do my best"

I smiled, I knew Nicholas was the right man to repair the boat.

But, mysteriously, in spite of all the happiness and astonishment of the moment, I felt a pinch in my heart. Like a warning. I turned around and examined the people around me. Everything seemed normal. But, something caught my eyes.** Harry Fellon**. He was in the harbor, surrounded by guards and they were walking towards our position.  
I put my hood on, nervous of the situation. And Edward noticed my nervousness.

"What happens?" He asked bewildered.

"Don't attract attention, we can't be spotted" I hissed.

He arched both eyebrows "I don't know what is happen-

"Edward" I cut him off "Do what I say" I raised a little bit my voice.

He seemed confused but he took notice of my concern.

I turned once again to check the situation. Harry Fellon was getting nearer and still I didn't have a plan. Maybe it was the time to kill him.

I walked away, hiding between the crowds. I walked following a group of people, heading to his location. I analyzed the situation, trying to find the best way to kill him. But, with all the guards around him, it would become complicated. I put my kerchief on, totally hiding my face except my eyes.

I approached to him to one side and sat in a bank between two men, one was sleeping and the other one, well, he was drunk. I started to listen his conversation with one of his guards.

"Are you sure he isn't here?" He said. I distinguished worry in his tone.

"No. You're safe, Mister Fellon" The guard answered with lassitude.

"But… you know he appears from the sky" Harry added with shaking voice.

"You don't have to be worried about, We are taking care of you"

Harry sighed, still uncomfortable.

"I want to go to the bar" He said while he began to walk.

"A bar? It's the worst place!" A guard came out.

"But…" Harry looked around and approached to the guards "I need to pee" He whispered. I hardly could hear what he said, but I could read his lips. And his movements.

The guard sighed and nodded "Two guards will go with you" He called two men and ordered them to accompany him.

_Good_, he was going away from the group of guards. When he was far, I stood up and began to walk towards his position. But I found him, entering in the bar where I spent the night._ Oh no_. I kept walking and entered in the bar. I looked for between all the faces, and I found him going to the bathroom. I laughed to myself. _It's a good place to die._

I looked around and I found the two guards in one side of the bar, waiting impatient for his arrival.  
I walked towards the bathrooms. From there, it was giving off an horrible smell, like dead rats. _Argh, it's disgusting!_ But I had to kill him, I wouldn't have a best chance.

I was about to enter in the men bathroom, with the plan in my head to kill him with a blade in his throat. But a hand stopped me, and startled me. I turned around and I saw the face of one of the guards.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled, in spite of he was next to me "I know you, you're who was jumping in the rooftops yesterday"  
I felt an electric feel around my body. _HOW THE FUCK COULD I HAVE BEEN SPOTTED? AGAIN?_

"You're under arrest! You will accompany us to the next headquarters!" He shouted, calling the attention of his mate. I shook my head "Don't offer resistance or you'll be punished!"

I glared at him without believing what was happening. _God, no._ _I don't want to go to jail._ I started to shake out of control, trying to let go of his hands. But his mate grabbed me from the back. I started to yell them to let me go, in vain. I grabbed with my free hand the necklace, praying to be saved. If it's real this necklace is special, I require its power!

* * *

_OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF FOLLOWERS, FAVS AND REVIEWS THIS STORY HAS GOT! And I just wrote three chapters! (with this one, it counts four) But, oh my goddd, I'm impressed! I thought nobody would like my story, because of my grammar mistakes and the own plot. But, when I read the reviews, the only thing I can say it's THANK YOU SO MUCH!_  
_I really appreciate what you do for me! :)_  
_By the way, fourth chapter! I worked hard because the story is going to begin soon! shortly you'll find Aurora and Edward fighting together to save their lifes and the amazing trip I'm planning for them! Oh guys, if you could see how I'm imagining the sceneries in my mind! I can't wait to write the next chapter._  
_But not today (because it's 5:00 a.m and I haven't slept yet!)_  
_Thank you again for everything! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_**I don't own the characters**__ (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) __**Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard and more own to Ubisoft.**__  
__I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._


	5. New enemies

My hand squeezed the stone tightly, wishing with all my heart to not get injured. With my free arm, I punched in the jaw of one of the soldiers who was grabbing me. The man groaned in pain as he moved away, placing his hand over his jaw, feeling the pain. I smirked but it disappeared when the other guard hit me in the back part of my neck. I fell over my knees in the ground.

"You, bastard!" The guard, who I previously punched, yelled at me aggressively. He grabbed my hood, which I had still on, and took it off. All the mouths of the people of the bar opened utterly.

_Shit_… Now, they knew who was behind the clothes.

The guards couldn't get over it. Nobody expected a girl to be a hired assassin. I was being chased since I killed _Arnold_, one important English general who committed some of the most horrifying murders in the Island. Since then, I had been being followed, but nobody really knew how my aspect was. Until now.

"So… it's a girl?" The other guard mocked.

I gasped, spitting to the floor.

"Being a woman isn't an excuse! You are under arrest" The man grabbed my free hand and tried to grab the other, which was still squeezing the necklace. I put up resistance.

I kept struggling. Even I punched a few more times the guards. I was getting tired of the fight, my muscles was hurting. I was hit time and time again. In my face, in my ribs, in my stomach, everywhere. I thought I was really arrested, and although I didn't want to go to jail, my body couldn't take it anymore.

The sound of a gunshot startled everyone and they started to run. The two guards and I turned around surprised. Our eyes found the shape of Edward in the middle of the door, with his hood on. I smiled in relief.

"Do you think it is a good way to treat a lady?" He showed the typical smirk he always had.

One of the guard let go of me and gave a few steps towards Edward. I think they didn't know who he was, but he interrupted us.

"What are you doing? Put your gun away and I'll pretend that nothing has happened" The guard said.

Edward didn't answer to his suggestion. Neither he didn't move. The guard seemed to be annoyed.

"Are you deaf?" The guard raised a little bit his voice.

Suddenly, the sound of the door being opened attracted our attention and we all turned around to see who was coming from the bathrooms. The shape of Harry Fellon emerged behind the door, cleaning his hands with a cloth. He lifted his head and found us. His face turned confused. Then, scared.

"GUARDS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He yelled without believing what he was seeing.

"This girl tried to kill you - It's the same intruder who was running over the roofs yesterday"

"Girl?" Harry arched one eyebrow bewildered. He walked towards me, I was still over my knees with a tiny line of blood coming out from my bottom lip "Oh, did this young girl really try to kill me? She is like an innocent puppy!" He mocked with a scornful smile. I grumped, trying to avoid letting go of the arms of the guard and stab with blade into his throat. But something attracted his attention, his eyes stopped in my breast. First I thought he was staring my chest effusively, then, I realized his eyes were looking my necklace intensely. I swallowed saliva, he had his eyes totally popeyed.

"What do you want us to do?" The guard who was grabbing me asked impatient.

Harry looked pensive. But, when his eyes went over the entire place, he found Edward, still in the same position in the middle of the entrance.  
"You.." He murmured. His eyes looked furious. I stared each other during short seconds. Trying to understand what was going on. Fellon seemed frightened and full of rage. Finally, I understood why he acted like this.

Remember when I heard their conversation from the rooftop and they were talking about a boat, whose captain was one of the most dangerous men of the seas, and Harry was scared because he thought one day the mysterious man would find him and he would kill him? Put together all the points and you will understand.

**_Yes, Edward was the man of whom Harry Fellon was scared of._**

"Guards! What the hell are you doing!? Kill that man!" Fellon screamed nervously.

His men looked each other, bewildered of his order.

"And what do we do with the girl?"

"Arrest her, I'll take charge of her after" He said, without taking his eyes of the hooded man.

The guard, who was grabbing me, took out his handcuffs. When he was about to put it on my hands, another gunshot sounded in echo all over the bar. The guards were terrified I didn't know why. My eyes were focused on the floor.  
But I heard more footsteps running over the wood floor. I lifted my head slightly and I saw how four men entered in the bar shooting at the guards. I couldn't recognize their faces, my hair was over almost all my face.

Then, I felt how another two hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up. I turned my eyes to see who was grabbing me now and I noticed the cloth of his hood. I smiled lightly, with my teeth stained in blood. My legs were shaking. '_What's happening to my body?_' I wondered. I felt like my body weighed million pounds.

Edward carried me outside the bar while a fuss was happening around us. But he didn't seem to be upset for he wasn't taking part of the uproar. He kept carrying me towards the back door. I couldn't walk normally, so we took slow steps.

Finally, I heard how the high noise was getting away and a ray of sunlight hit in my eyes. I closed them tightly. We kept walking, I couldn't see where we were heading. But, in that moment, I wasn't worried if I could trust him or not. I just wanted to go away.  
He sat me down in the floor. Then, he moved aside and opened a door. He grabbed me again and carried me inside. I stopped feeling the burning sunlight over my skin and a full darkness surrounded us.

Edward left me on the floor once again. I heard how his footsteps walked away. Then I heard silence.

But the silence was interrupted.

"Password" an unknown voice spoke deeply. It seemed to be more an order than a question.

"Twenty-one" I heard his voice.

A door was opened, because it squeaked. My body was raised one more time, my feet didn't feel the ground. I was like that during long seconds until a tiny light lighted up a little room.

He left me over a soft bed. In that moment, when I was totally comfortable, my ribs started to hurt. I groaned in pain as I shrank.

"Shhht" Edward hissed lowly "don't move" He said with slow voice.

I sighed in pain. I felt how a cold wet cloth caressed my skin. I shrank again because the freezing feeling over my body, but it calmed the pain of my ribs.

"Fortunately they haven't broken any rib" Another voice said. It came from a female.

I opened my eyes lightly and I found two big green eyes staring at me. I startled a bit but the girl whispered again, telling me to calm down.

"What do we do with this girl?" The mysterious woman asked, looking at Edward.

"She has been exposed and now they are behind his track" He said calmly.

"Then, let her to stay here until the Jackdaw is totally repaired" The woman added.

'_Why does this girl know about the Jackdaw? Why is she taking care of me?_' I wondered. I didn't know why Edward brought me there. The girl was so kind with me, and I'd just caused a trouble. An overwhelming thought passed through my mind and I felt totally useless. Why I followed Harry in that way? It obviously I was going to be spotted. Why I didn't hide like I always did? My mind was in another place, out of earth. My feelings became a mess inside my head and I felt my heart hurt in my chest. I am stupid. I am the most stupid person in this world.

"Leave us alone a moment, please" Edward asked politely.

The woman nodded lightly and walked away. Closing the door behind her.

Edward sighed, looking at his boots. Then, he walked towards the bed and kneeled down.

"How do you feel?" He asked. He didn't seem to be angry.

I chuckled to myself "Why do you ask?"

He smirked, again we were playing our words game. It seemed to be habitual between us since the first time we met.

"Why you tried to kill that man?" He asked, with curiosity in his eyes and… concern.

I sighed "It isn't your busine-

"Tell me" He raised a little bit his voice, cutting me off.

We glared each other. I guessed it wasn't necessary to hide my information anymore. He already knew I was a hired assassin and I knew he was a pirate. But I still didn't trust him. I knew he was hiding something more. Something bigger.

"Is he one of your targets?" He said, noticing I didn't answer his question.

I nodded lightly.

He chuckled again but he didn't reply.

I looked around me. I was in a little bedroom, two paintings hung in the wall. The bright of a candle lighted up the whole room but it kept the darkness around us.  
I didn't notice Edward was still staring at me, with concern in his eyes and this time, no smile over his lips. It was the first time he kept his eyes over me and he didn't have his typical smirk.

"I wondered how you feel" I glared at him, without moving any muscle of my body, only my eyes.

He sighed. He seemed worried, I didn't know why "I don't know, I'm just…" He paused, glaring at his hands "I'm just bewildered"

"Why?"

He chuckled vaguely "Because I don't know why you act like this"

"Like what?" He noticed confusion in my tone.

"Like… you don't care what happens to you – You have just been hit in a way nobody could bear and you are here like… it's nothing"

I smirked flattered. Yes, that comment was honeyed words to my ears.

"I wonder what happened in your life to make you be like that"

The smirk I had over my lips disappeared and my eyes turned sad. Everything what I didn't want to hear was that. Remember that time when I was a prisoner of a pirate captain. Maybe my mistrust came from that experience. I don't wish it to anybody.

"I hit in the nail of the head, isn't it?" He added, waking me up from my thoughts.

"It isn't good to play with the misfortunes of others" I snapped back. Feeling upset for his behavior "You don't know what kind of things have happened to me neither you don't know what I've done during my entire life" He was staring at me with sad expression mixed with concern and confusion "I didn't judge you when you did things I don't understand, I ask you to do the same"

He didn't answer.

A few seconds of silence passed while we were in the same position. Finally, Edward stood up and walked towards the door, placing his hood over his head. He grabbed the latch but he stopped all of a sudden. I glared at him confused.

"I just tried to find a way to understand you… but you are too complicated to be reasonable" He added.

Those words really caused pain inside me. I didn't expect him to say that to me. I was… annoyed but, overwhelmed because he already knew that I wasn't the typical innocent girl who was playing with the game of dogs and cats. Indeed, I wasn't playing anything. I was just trying to survive from the monsters of this world, and from the demons inside me.

* * *

I woke up the next day, feeling totally recovered. I just had a few bruises over my skin but nothing I couldn't bear.  
I put my boots on and my black coat over my shoulders. I opened the door and went outside the bedroom. I realized I didn't know where I was. I was in the middle of a long hallway. I looked side to side and just found more and more doors.  
I chose one direction and began to walk silently. I tried to not make any noise with my boots on the wood floor. But it creaked with every step I gave.

"Where are you going, miss?" A sweet feminine voice startled me, making me to jump.

"_¡Dios! ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a todos?_ (God! What the hell happens to everyone?)" I yelled, without helping to speak in my native language.

The girl glared at me confused "I see you are a foreign" she said furrowing one eyebrow bewildered.

I shook my head "I'm sorry, you really scared me" I added, clearing my throat.

The girl smiled in appreciation of my apology "Don't worry, miss" His eyes shone with the tiny light of the rays of the sun which they passed through the glasses of the windows "I expected that you would wake up later"

I recognized his green eyes. She was the same girl who took care of me yesterday.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I'm feeling good right now" I thanked with a pleasant smile.

She smiled "You might be hangry, I guess, accompany me towards the kitchen, I will ask_ Mrs. Williams_ to prepare your breakfast" as she said that, she turned around and started to walk.  
I guessed I had to follow her so I didn't answer anything and continued her steps.

We went downstairs. This house was too big for me. It had some sculptures and paintings which seemed to be very expensive. Everything was decorated in detail. The red curtains turning the sunlight in carmine color. The complicated fabric of the rugs.

We finally reached a big door with a sign with the words "_Kitchen and Larder_" over the wood strips of the entrance. It was something obvious.  
The girl entered first and maintained the door until I walked in. I was in front of one of the biggest kitchens I had ever seen. It was a big room, with big stoves in the middle and an immense sink in one side. There was a door next to the sink and it was closed. The place smelt like delicious food from heaven.

I thought I found the paradise.

"Mrs. Williams!" The girl called the cook.

The door next to the sink opened immediately and a woman with strong arms, a long black dress with white cap and an apron till the knees, appeared. The woman was big physically and her dark blue eyes that it seemed to me she was a brute person.

"Good morning, who is our new guest?" The woman spoke with deep voice.

I tried to help to not to laugh. This situation was hilarious to me.

"She is Aurora, Edward brought her here – He asked us to take care of her in the best way we can" The unknown girl with green eyes replied keeping the sweetness in her voice.

"Oh! You are Aurora! I have been told about you" The big woman exclaimed "I thought she was still in bed, somebody told me she was very injured"

"I'm fine, thank you" I said with a fake smile. I didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Would you mind to prepare her breakfast?" The girl asked kindly.

The woman nodded staring at me "And what does our guest prefer?"

I furrowed both eyebrows. I didn't know what to ask, nor I do know what they eat in breakfast. I'm not used to have a breakfast. Eating isn't my priority, I have another things in my mind.

I shrugged while I shook my head "I don't know"

"_I don't know?_" The woman imitated me ironically "Look at you! You are nothing but skin and bones!" she pointed with his big fingers towards my body. I glared at myself, I thought I wasn't that skinny.

"Prepare what you know everybody loves here" The girl added with a little smile.

"Alright! I'll be right back" The woman said while she went back to the door where she appeared before.

I was alone with the girl in this big kitchen. For a moment I thought I was the breakfast. But it was just my imagination.

"Where is Edward?" I asked trying to avoid that awkward silence.

"He is busy, he will come back soon – He told me that you would ask about him and he told me to tell you to not worry, he is fine and that he has to speak with you"

"Speak with me?" I repeated confused.

The girl nodded.

"I'm scared" I said mocking.

The girl glared at me worried "Scared? Why? Edward is a very kind man"

I couldn't help to let out a chuckle from my mouth and it made the situation more awkward "I'm sorry, I'm not used to hear that Edward is a kind man"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows even more "He IS a kind man, and you shouldn't doubt about it"

"Ammm… yes… " I murmured, giving her a baffled look "And what is the reason why he brought me here?"

The girl changed her confused expression and smiled in just a few seconds "He visits us a lot of times and he has been a great client"

"Client?" I arched both eyebrows bewildered.

"Yes, he is one of our most important clients" the girl said with a big smile.

"And He's a client of… pirate business? A secret sect? A special tavern for the elite?" I started to question in a sarcastic way.

The girl didn't notice my sarcasm "_A bordello_"

My eyes went wide.

"A bord- WHAT?" I placed my hand over my eyes "Ésto es increíble (This is unbelievable)"

"Excuse me, but which language is that?" The girl seemed curious about my words.

"It's Spanish, don't bother yourself to understand what I say, sometimes neither I do understand myself" I explained but it confused her more.

The girl giggled, she found my comment funny "And why are you here? You are so far away from the Iberian Peninsula"

I paused during a few seconds "It's a long story" I finally answered with lack of wanting to explain "So… what's your name?" I asked, trying to change the matter.

"My name is Valerie" she said.

"Oh, I'm glad to meet you, Valerie" I replied.

"I wish I could travel around the world as you do, Edward told me you will come with him in his search of that boat – I envy you!" She said with a childish tone.

I opened my mouth lightly, I had no words to answer.

"He never asks me to come with him… Maybe because I would be a hindrance" Her eyes turned sad.

I groaned to myself, I hate when people plays the victim.

"Don't overwhelm! Life is too long to find adventures" I added.

She nodded not in favor of my comment.

Suddenly, the door opened once again and the woman came in with a tray in her hands with a few plates.

I smiled when the delicious smell passed through my nostrils. That woman could be a beast, but she was a goddess in the kitchen. I ate like I had never eaten before. My stomach was full and I started to feel heavy.

"Thank you so much for these exquisite plates" I thanked while I cleaned my mouth with a napkin.

"That's what Mrs. William does, she prepares the best food of this island" The girl flattered to the big woman.  
I saw her cheeks blush.

"Aw, thank you" the big woman said.

I chuckled "Well, I would like to go out, I need to take some fresh air"

"Edward told us to not let you go outside"

"Oh, good, and what else has _Sir Edward_ ordered?" I questioned emphasizing every word with annoyance.

"It for your safety" The girl said.

"Then, what do I do now? I don't want to wait for him to appear like a stupid"

"In that case we can take a walk in the garden" The girl with green eyes added.

I wasn't sure about it, maybe one of their clients could confuse me with one of those courtesans. But There was nothing better to do.

We spent long hours walking around the big garden which the bordello had. It was decorated with exuberant objects. Everything was made carefully, elegance mixed with luxury. They took their time to make this place comfortable. Valerie and I didn't speak as much I would wish. She wasn't a woman of her words, nor am I. We just dedicated to comment once in a while what we saw.

Suddenly, I heard a footsteps running behind us. I turned around and saw another girl I hadn't seen, coming rashly towards our position.

"Valerie! Aurora!" She yelled and finally, she reached us "The Captain Kenway is here" she informed.

Valerie smiled sweetly "Thank you, Madeline" She said with shining eyes "Please, come with me, Miss" She said polite while she glared at me.

She guided me where Edward was. We found him in a room which seemed to be an office. With shelves all over the walls and a big table in the middle.

"Hello, Captain Kenway" Valerie said while she opened the door slightly.

"I'm glad to see you, Valerie" He answered with pleasant voice. It was strange.

"Aurora is here, would you want her to come in?" The girl with green eyes asked with her sweet childish voice.

Edward didn't answer with words just with a slowly move of his head, nodding.

I entered in the office, Edward staring at me with a serious look. Valerie said goodbye and left us alone in that room.  
We kept silence during a few seconds but he finally spoke first.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine"

He nodded lightly "I see you have recovered quickly"

"Yes" I said unselfish.

"Yeah…" He murmured, looking at another side of the room.

We were in silence a few more seconds. I wasn't willing to ask questions, I still felt upset with our last conversation.

He faked a cough, I guess he was just clearing his throat "There are guards all over the city, they are looking for you"  
I felt how an overwhelming sadness took control of my body. Nevertheless I didn't say anything in return.

"Your friend, Nicholas, has almost finished preparing the boat – You got right when you told us he had miraculous hands" He added, ending the phrase with a little smile. I guessed he was trying to make me feel comfortable. He stared at me sorrowful, he knew good that I was still disconcerted "I wanted to talk with you about our trip"

"And?"

He sighed "Nicholas is repairing the boat faster than we thought, we are considering to set sail the day after tomorrow"  
I nodded, with lack of wanting to exchange words.

"Do you think you will be ready?" He questioned while he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and served one cup.

"Don't doubt about it"

He glared at me asking with his eyes if I wanted a cup. I shook my head lightly.

"Then, you must have knowledge about navigation" He added while he approached the cup towards his lips.

"Amm… " I turned my eyes to another side. He didn't take a sip of the drink, confused about my answer.

"Don't tell me you don't" He grumped. I shook my head lightly, embarrassed of my ignorance. "Oh my god, this trip will take more time than I expected" He said while he finally drank a sip.

"Excuse me, _fearsome captain_, I won't bother you while we are on our way, you won't notice my presence" I mocked ironically.

He chuckled. There we were playing our game again. He walked towards me with playful look in his eyes, and he approached his face to my left ear "_Don't worry - Your presence doesn't bother me_" He whispered.

I felt a shiver came across my body.

"Are you trying to court me?" I asked annoyed.

He chuckled "Why would I try to court you when I can have any woman without opening my mouth"

"That's very chivalrous" I said upset.

He chuckled once again, walking next to me "I'm a gentleman" he mocked.

I let out a laugh from my mouth. I didn't know why, but when I played that game with him, all the worries disappear for a moment and I felt what people call '_happiness_'. I knew what he was saying was joking.

"I know you don't want to be locked out, but you need to be hidden until we leave the harbor" He added "It's for your safety"

I sighed "Everything I've done was eating and walking – This life is boring"

"The life of a courtesan is more complicated than you think"

"Oh, yes, I've forgotten you have a strong relationship with them" I mocked with sarcastic tone.

"Never underestimate those girls – I know they are able to open their legs for money, but they are smarter and dangerous than many men from this island" He warned.

I finally smiled lightly, showing him I wasn't angry with him anymore. And he seemed to notice my expression.

"Have you seen the gardens?" He said, changing the matter. He already had his habitual smirk in his lips.

I smiled, I had just visited the gardens but I wanted to know why he asked me that "Not yet" I said.

"I would like to ask you to take a walk with me, if you don't mind" He said, stretching out one arm in a polite way.

I glared his arm. I had to admit it. I loved when he acted like men needed to act in front of a lady. I finally smiled "it's a pleasure" I answered.

His cheeks showed a little bit of red, was he blushing? I wasn't sure about it. But, being with that man I felt like I was secure, like I hadn't the need to worry about anything.

_I was falling in love unconsciously with the mysterious hooded man._

* * *

_Four chapter here!_  
_I still can't believe that people is liking my story xD I still think it's a mess but well, it's only the beginning._  
_I'm sorry for the late, I wasn't at home those last days, HOLIDAYS!_  
_I wrote the whole chapter with the soundtrack of Game of Thrones in the background. I love it._  
_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS, FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWS! I appreciate everything you do!_  
_Also I corrected the mistakes some of you have told me and I have seen on my previous chapters. I hope they are better!_  
_Well, I promise I will update quickly the next time._  
_I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to share with me your opinions, I need them to improve the story and keep me writing._  
_Thank you once again!_  
_Goodbye!_

___**I don't own the characters** (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) **Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard and more own to Ubisoft.**_  
_I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._


	6. Scars

_First, I want to say thanks to all the followers, likes and reviews you have given me because you all are making me happy! I wouldn't continue the story if you hadn't shared your opinion. I know they aren't many but enough for me. So THANK YOUUUUU :)_

_BTW, this chapter is going to be a little bit short and simple but it's because it's 5:24 a.m and in a few hours I'm going on a trip and I'm so nervous that I can't sleep. Also I wanted to write one more chapter before I leave, because where I go I don't have wifi (IT SUCKS) and I can't upload. I'm sorry :(_

_Enjoy the chapter and share your opinion with me! I want to know what you think; if I need to improve something or what ever! In ten days, more or less, I will upload another one. See you soon!_

* * *

The sun was up, in the middle of the sky. But, in spite of the heat could be higher, it wasn't a hot day. And there weren't a lot of clouds. We were walking in the garden. He was telling me one of the million stories sailors should know about the seas and its mysterious tales. Or maybe real stories because Edward confirmed he had lived things that he couldn't explain.

I listened carefully every single word he said because I was really interested. I had always found the Sailor's tales very interesting.

"I'm not sure if there is really a big octopus in the bottom of the ocean but I don't want to have the chance to face him" He explained ending the phrase with a chuckle.

I giggled "Maybe the octopus comes to the surface because he feels alone in the bottom" I joked.

He stared at me surprised "Yeah and he sinks boats for fun"

"It could be a way to hug us – Keep in mind they are bigger than us" I explained pretending seriousness in what I was saying. Edward laughed out loud. I think that it was the most awkward thing I had ever said.

"I would like to see you in the moment that big thing comes to you stretching out its long tentacles" He said continuing my joke.

"I would try to ride him" I added with a childish smile.

He laughed again "I don't know what scares me most; the monster coming towards my boat or you riding him"

I opened my mouth offended but in a funny way "Well I could be a great rider"

"Yes, yes" He joked trying not to laugh.

I stuck out my tongue to him and he smirked.

We kept walking until we arrived at a kind of balcony. We stopped when we reached a short garden wall used like a fence. I leaned my arms against the wall and observed the view. We kept in silence. We had been talking during all the way and I think we were tired of talking. But, a strange glare Edward gave me made me to sink in my thoughts again. I had caught him sometimes glaring at me in a strange way. Like, he was angry with me mixed with curiosity, because he half-closed his eyes lightly. But, when I caught him, he took his eyes away. Like he didn't want me to know he was staring at me. I smiled to myself shyly. He could put some cute and funny faces.

"What are you thinking?" His voice reappeared crushing in my ears.

I glared at him with a sweet expression in my face "I'm excited" He gave me a look asking me '_why_'. I smiled and guided my eyes to the sky "It's the first time I go outside from this island since… two years – And it's everything I want right now"

He smiled, maybe feeling flattered for my answer "This trip is going to be long… and hard" His expression turned serious "They aren't fairy tales what I tell you, it's reality – And there are a lot of evil people who will try to hurt you until you beg for your life… or until you die" Those words collided with my mind like a train with a wall. I already knew who were out there. Evil people? **_Ha_**… The Devil might be scared of them. I sighed with sadness and he perceived my grief "What I'm telling you sounds familiar to you, isn't it?" He said with soft voice.

I glared at him with the doubt if I must tell him. However, we were gaining confidence while we spoke each other, even it wasn't anything important. But we were… connecting each other in a strange way I can't explain with words.

"Ey… you can tell me" He said softly while he caressed my shoulder. I sighed again.

I looked at my arms and the sleeves of my shirt. And decided to roll them up, showing the scars. He seemed to be surprised at first, but then, he glared at me with a big tribulation. I wasn't the innocent as he said I was. Sometimes, I wished I was that innocent.

"Oh.. I'm sor…" He couldn't end the phrase. He kept his eyes on me, while I tried to look away. I felt uncomfortable showing my scars to a… strange man. Even to a man. I hated my scars with all my heart. They were worse than a punishment. They reminded me what I passed through every single day of my life and I was always trying to hide them for the others… and for me. They were like demons that are fighting in my inner. Demons I couldn't defeat "I don't know who could be able to do this to you but… I'm sure he is a truly monster" I discerned rage in his tone.

I rolled down my sleeves, covering my scars again. I turned to the sky again without saying any word.  
I knew it would turn in a uncomfortable silence but I didn't want to talk any more.

After a few seconds passed, Edward sighed loudly, like trying to attract my attention. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye "I'm sure you will like the sun when we are outside" He came up. I smiled lightly but didn't say anything in return. He turned his eyes and looked at me "I will teach you how to sail – You are Spanish, the navigation skills must be running in your blood!" He raised his voice in a funny way. I chuckled shyly "Well, I got to go…"

We stared each other in silence but he coughed to break it. I appreciated it. I didn't want to stand another moment of no exchange of words. "I will visit you tomorrow in the morning to check if you are totally recovered"

I looked at myself "I think I'm fine"

"But one more day of rest won't hurt you" He arched one eyebrow in a challenging way "And besides, your matter with the guards aren't still loosened. So, follow my suggestion"

"What happened with Harry Fellon?" I asked curious about the whereabouts of that big pig.

"He is still alive" I grumped with hate. I didn't know why he always found a way to survive "My men couldn't stop him – His guards came in the same time we left the bar"

"I'm sorry for your friend, the barman… I've put his bar all upside down" I regretted what I did in his establishment. Edward laughed slightly. I glared at him bewildered.

"Don't worry… I've ended the night worse than you a lot of times" He said it trying to comfort me. But I knew it was true.

"Now he might be angry" I added.

"Who? Harry Fellon?" I nodded "Well… He's dangerous but I'm worst, so… he won't touch you, don't worry"

I smiled but hid it because I didn't want to show him I was glad that he was with me "I can protect myself, thanks" I complained.  
He laughed "If the case comes and you are defenseless" He added. I rolled my eyes "Well, see you tomorrow, Aurora"

"Goodbye, Edward" I said as he began to walk away. I observed how he moved away. The way he walked. Every step he gave was with precision, as if he had planned everything before in his mind. I felt really interested in the mystery that surrounded him. A kind of mystery which I was attracted.

The rest of the day was peaceful. I didn't do anything more interesting than walking and eating. Mrs. Williams insisted that I needed to eat more because I was too skinny and I had to gain strength to stand the entire trip. I felt reluctant because I wasn't used to eat too much but… I knew it wouldn't hurt me and, _GOD!_ Her beef sandwiches are delicious!

* * *

A man was sat in a chair made by wood and leaning his feet against a table. He was in a dark room with just one little window. He was smoking a cigar and everything you could see was the smoke coming from his lips and the point of the cigar lighted up with every drag he gave. His shape could be discerned in spite of the darkness but it was horrorific. An evil atmosphere surrounded him like he was from hell.

Suddenly, the only door opened brusquely and another man entered in the room with agitated breathe. The mysterious man stared at the intruder furiously.

**The intruder was Harry Fellon.**

"Sir, we have found the man" Harry said while he closed the door trying to not make noise and placed in front of the unknown man "But he is not alone" He added. The man gave him an almost undefined glare of surprise "He is with a girl, the same girl who was running over the roofs like a monkey the other day"

A big smoke came out from his nose as he gave a drag of the cigar.

"Have you arrested them?" That was the only thing the mysterious man said to Harry. With rough and deep voice that it could freeze your whole body.

Harry Fellon shook his head with fear on his eyes. He knew that the man would not like it.

"And what are you waiting for?" The man added.

"But Sir… she has the necklace"

An uncomfortable silence took place in the room. And it scared Harry more.  
The man bent his body forward, and the tiny line of the light that came from the only window of the room lighted up one side of his face. All you could see was a big scar in one side of his cheek and dark brown eyes full of rage and hate. The rest of his face and neck was covered by a three cornered hat, a black cloth and darkness. He lifted one side of his mouth while he held the cigar with his thin lips "Then, bring her to me now – _She has something it doesn't belong to her_"

* * *

_**I don't own the characters**__ (Only Aurora, Allen and some second characters who will appear soon) __**Edward, Jackdaw, Blackbeard and more own to Ubisoft.**__  
I want to clarify Assassin's Creed IV: Black flag hasn't come out yet, so the story won't follow the line of the AC story. But I will try to write the most similar to the story._


	7. Dreams

_Hello there! I'm back and I have new ideas for this story! Hope you haven't forgotten me! And thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews! In spite of I'm a mess as a writer, I really appreciate your words, my sweet readers! It's what really makes me want to continue this story!_

_Nevermind, this new chapter and the next one I will try to upload it tomorrow!_  
_Yay, soon new aventures and the trip will begin!_

* * *

"Twenty-one?" I asked while I glared at Valerie. She gave me a confused look maybe wondering why I had asked that.

"What?" Her eyebrows arched at the same time.

"That's the password, isn't it?"

"Ammm… "Valerie seemed more bewildered perhaps I should have explained better.

"I mean… When Edward brought me here when I was injured, the man of the main entrance asked him and he answered Twenty-one"

Valerie sighed while she rolled her eyes "Why do you ask this?"

"I'm just curious"

She sighed again "It's the number of girls in this bordello"

I furrowed one eyebrow. I should have expected that answer.

"How did you meet Edward? You seem to be kinda… special for him" Valerie asked with a playful glare on her eyes.

I felt how my cheeks blushed and she seemed to notice it. I turned my head to another side "Aammm… It's hard to explain" I mumbled with trembling voice.

"It's the first time he comes here and it is not for a commercial reason" She added as she approached to my position. I gave a short step back because I was starting to feel ashamed.

"I don't want to know the amount of times he has come here" I answered nervously.

She giggled. It seemed she was enjoying my embarrassment "The first time I met Edward I was the girl he chose to be with-

I cut her off shaking my hands to shut her up. That was unnecessary information. She gave me a look asking me with her eyes 'What?'.

"Valerie, I don't want to be rude but… I don't care what Edward has done or with whom he has spent the night, I think you have misunderstood that… I'm not his girl"

Her eyes turned surprised mixed with disappointment "I thought you were-

"No! I'm not and anything similar" I interrupted her.

She looked away feeling embarrassed because of her idea of Edward and I being… I don't want to name it.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered sadly.

"Oh, don't worry! It's nothing important I just wanted to clarify what it has been understood wrongly"

She gave me what I seemed to me a fake smile but I didn't take it seriously. During those two days I had been in this bordello, I had discovered how hard were their lives as courtesans. A lot of men who entered here they finally made a trouble and the girls didn't have anybody to defend them. It was sad. But, I was surprised of their personalities and strength. Valerie told me she moved away because her father abused her and her mother. She didn't have anything more so she joined in this "house of women". It wasn't the best solution for a young girl like her but she says that it's the best place she has never been before. She found a new family and a new place to call home.

"I hope you find what you are looking for" Her voice came out in my ears and it startled me because I was sunk in my thoughts like I always do.

"I hope the same…" I mumbled.

"I wish you luck" she said while she smiled thoroughly.

I glared at her. I wanted, no, I needed luck "Thank you" I finally said with a little shy smile on my lips.

"It's time to dinner! Mrs. Williams must have done something delicious" She said as she began to walk.  
I followed her while I rubbed with a hand my belly. My stomach had started to groan.

Mrs. Williams, as always, had done delicious plates and I ate them quickly. Something in the food she did was addictive.  
I finished feeling my stomach full and I stood up from the chair I was sat before leaning my hands over the table. I think I gained a few pounds during the days I had been there.

"Did you like it, Aurora?" Mrs. Williams asked with a big smile, forming two little holes in her cheeks.

"Yes! Seriously, you need to open a restaurant! You'll be famous!" I said loudly while I grabbed my plate to place them inside the sink.

She blushed "Awh, thank you!" She took an empty trail and walked away making little jumps of happiness. I chuckled because in spite of her big complexion and her strong facial features, she had a very funny personality.

"It's time for bed, Aurora, do you want me to go with you towards your bedroom?" Valerie asked in a polite way.

I shook my head "Don't worry, Valerie, I'll be fine" I bent my head saying goodbye and left the room giving stealthy steps.

I arrived at my room and closed the door as soon as I entered. A sigh came out from my mouth. I felt very tired although I hadn't done anything that day. I let my body fall over the mattress of the bed and a feeling of calm and comfort made me to fall asleep. My eyes closed lightly and my breath was paused and deep.

I woke up feeling the floor under my body. I don't remember to sleep in the floor. I stood up with a cold feeling making me to shiver. I shook my hands to gain heat but a steam came out from my mouth in every time I exhaled.  
I looked around me and I realized I wasn't in the same room I was before. I was in the middle of a long hallway which it didn't seem to have end.

"Hello…?" I asked with trembling voice. Nobody answered. I began to walk to one direction I chose randomly "Is anybody there..?" I asked again, this time raising my voice. But again, nobody answered. I kept walking until I arrived at a door. I doubted if I should open it or not but my curiosity won so I finally opened it. Inside the room, there were four people giving me their backs. I hardly recognized three of them.

One was Allen. Who turned around the first.  
"Aurora, what are you doing here?" He asked me glaring at me with a very furious look.

"Wh-what? Allen? I don't know how I came here!" I replied scared.

"No? Then, you are stupid! What have I taught you? You are here because you haven't learnt anything and you failed as you always do!" He yelled at me. I was surprised because I had never seen Allen too angry with me.

"Where am I, Allen..?" I asked hardly mumbling.

He grumped as he looked away, then he looked back at me "You need to be punished to learn that this world is not for girls like you! I tried to explain this to you but you don't want to listen!"

"Allen! What the hell are you saying!?" I screamed closing my eyes tightly that it made to shut him up.

For a second, I glared at the other person who was next to him, still giving me his back. But, in the same time my eyes pointed to its back, the person turned around, showing his face. _He was Edward._

"Aurora!" He exclaimed with serious expression. He didn't have his smirk, neither.

"Edward… please, get me out of here…" I mumbled almost crying walking towards him but he walked back as I approached at him. I

gave him a bewildered look "Edward…?" I sobbed.

He sighed angrily "I won't do that"

"Why.. why are you-

"Allen is right, Aurora, you don't want to listen" He added. My eyes went wide.

"Edward…?" I repeated like I couldn't find another word.

"Keep crying, it seems to be the only thing you know to do" He said.

I felt how a tear fell over my cheek. The first time I cried in front of someone.

"I'm not… I list-

"Aurora…" Another voice sounded and I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. His voice… it only could be from him.

I turned around, facing the other person "**Father…**" I whispered.

"Aurora, I didn't teach you to be like that, you left your mother and your country" He wasn't angry like Allen and Edward were. But his expression hurt me more than the others words they told me. His expression was disappointment.

"I didn't left mother alone, she is dead right now!" I sobbed, without helping the tears to fall over my cheeks in an uncontrolled way "YOU LEFT US!"

"It was for your safe, don't blame me" He added.

"Then don't do the same to me" I groaned, wetting my lips with my tears.

"But you didn't have to follow me… I left my country because I was ordered to do it but you didn't have to"

I shook my head quickly "I wanted to because I needed to find you! I feel so lost, father, I'm lost!" I screamed.

My father sighed sadly "It isn't worth the effort, the new world is so big and you are just a young girl - you are in danger and you are going to suffer!"

"I don't care how big this world is, I don't care how many miles I'm going to go over because the only thing I have is you" I explained with tears "So don't tell me to go back to Spain because I won't do that, you know so good that I'm going to find you no matter what because it's the only reason why I'm still living!"

"Daughter… you don't need to-

"It is not your decision, is mine! So I am not going to leave, I'm not that kind of person! I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" I began to scream repeatedly with all my might.

"YESSS! YOU ARE THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Another voice sounded. And I realized I was in front of Harry Fellon.

"Fellon?!" I couldn't be more frustrated.

"People like you are the reason why this world is a mess! You are useless! You are not doing what women must do! You are the disgrace of this world and our race!" He yelled at me with his eyes popeyed. He took out a dagger from his belt and stretched it out towards me "I'm going to kill you like the rat you are!"

I tried to run away but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I began to scream as he hit me again and again and stabbed his dagger repeatedly in my breast.

Suddenly I felt how strong hands grabbed my arms and a voice appeared making me to go back to earth.  
I was dreaming but it was too real that I didn't realize I was screaming like a crazy.

"Aurora! Aurora!" His voice rose up in my ears and it made my eyes to open at the same time "Wake up! Aurora!" I finally saw his face at a few centimeters from my face, even I could feel his breath "Ey! Aurora! Don't scream or you'll wake up the entire house!"  
I stopped screaming and glared at him with the most frustrated expression in my eyes.

"Edward?" I jumped in the bed scared, this time I couldn't difference the reality from my imagination.

"Yes! It's me! Don't worry, I'm here… Breathe... Calm down…" he said with low voice that it made me to feel better but I was still scared.

"I saw my father, I saw my father!" I repeated.

He hissed "Alright… that was just a dream…"

"I know but… Oh god, I'm… I'm stupid!" I placed my hands over my face because I felt embarrassed of myself.

"Edward… do you need-

"Valerie, please, leave us alone, Aurora needs space right now" He said to Valerie who was in the middle of the entrance of the bedroom, staring at me scared of my behavior.  
She nodded and left the room closing the door without saying anything in return.

"Aurora, listen to me, Aurora!" He grabbed my face focusing my eyes to him as I seemed to be out of control "Listen me, alright? I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you, alright? I'm here and I won't let anybody to cause you pain"

I was heavy breathing but I stopped when I felt my eyes getting wet. All of a sudden, my eyes were covered in tears. It didn't help at all because I hate to cry in front of people. And even more in front of him. He glared at me with sad eyes.

"Please… don't cry… Aurora…" He mumbled while he caressed my arms lightly.

I kept crying, covering my eyes with my hands "I'm sorry… Edward, I'm sorry…" I said in a faltering voice "I'm bothering you, you don't have to be here, please" I inhaled deeply because I was out of breath "Come back to your house, everything is alright"

He shook his head as he sat next to me in the bed "Oh god, no! I'm going nowhere"

"Edward! Please!" I begged looking directly to his eyes.

"And let you to wake the entire neighborhood?" He chuckled but I didn't want to follow his jokes. I wasn't in a good mood nor I didn't want to exist in that moment.

I sighed trying to calm my nerves. It was the first time I had a dream like that one. I was too scared that I couldn't control my emotions and my actions.

"Aurora" He raised his voice attracting my attention and I stopped for a second "You don't have to be worried, I'll be here until you get better" He added.

"Oh god… I'm like your kid…" I mumbled feeling even more embarrassed of myself.

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He was trying to make me feel comfortable "Don't misunderstand, I'm here because I want"  
I finally stopped crying and my breath began to be normal. I was staring my hands while I was moving them nervously.

"What happened in your-

"Edward" I cut him off.

"Alright!" He lifted both hands like he wasn't going to insist. But I was too oppressive emotionally that I need to take those emotions out of my body and I felt like If I told him I would be better.

"I saw… my father…" I mumbled. He glared at me surprised. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to tell something "And you were here and Allen and… Fellon" His eyebrows arched at the same time but he didn't say anything "I know it's crazy! But…"

"You just feel overwhelmed because you are nervous because of the trip" He explained softly.

I shook my head lightly "I think that isn't what-

"Listen" He cut me off "The first time I went on a trip as dangerous as this one I couldn't sleep the previous night… I was scared and obviously anxious but… In my mind there were only questions like _what if my boat sinks?_ or _What if I fall in the water and nobody notices that I'm missing_" He glared at me with sweetness in his eyes that it really calmed me down "But above all _What if somebody kills me?_" The last question crushed in my ears "I know what you are feeling it's normal!" He chuckled "But you don't have to be worried if you are careful"

I sighed as I translated the information in my head. I understood what he said but I felt like something was going to be wrong during the trip and what scared me the most… I didn't know what.

"You said you saw your father in your dream, maybe you fear to not find him" I looked at him amazed like he had just said what I was trying to understand from my dream "But we will, I'm sure we will"

I let a sigh came out from my mouth "Thank you…" I murmured.

He showed his typical smirk again "Never mind" He shook one hand indicating me to not be worry about it.

We were in silence during a few seconds. He was staring at me but I was staring at my hands focusing my mind in the reality.

"You haven't told my why you are looking for your father" He questioned. I guessed he was waiting for asking me that.

I grumped because I didn't want to explain the story but… he deserved an answer.

"My father was a French soldier and my mother was a Spanish dancer of a travelling circus – They fell in love each other but their relationship… " I glared at him explaining with the expression of my eyes what I was thinking and he seemed to understand it "They moved to Spain when my mother was about to have me because they thought we would be fine there but… it only worsened everything – They were brutally hit a lot of times, people burned their house and everything they had… They lost everything…" He stared at me with sad look "My father tried to keep my mother and I safe but… he couldn't – Finally, he went back to France because he thought if he wasn't there, people wouldn't abuse us anymore… but he was wrong"

"Why…?" He asked with low voice, like he was scared to know the answer.

"My mother died when a group of Spanish Soldiers entered in my house- They said we were in the side of Felipe, a man from France who is one of the candidates for the throne of Spain"

"Felipe?" His eyes showed confusion.

"It's a long story… I'll explain you another day" I added.

"But you weren't in his side…"

"Of course we weren't! We didn't care who reigned Spain in that moment, we had other problems" He nodded "They didn't kill me because my mother helped me to scape on time but… she didn't make it…" He stared at me sharing my grief with our eyes "I… I didn't know where to go… I didn't have anybody"

"Only your father…" he added finishing the phrase in my head.

I nodded lightly "That is the reason why I'm here… the real reason" I glared at him because I expected him to say something but… he was just staring at me with a kind of sadness in his face I couldn't explain. Why was he like that? He wasn't the kind of man who shared his emotions with a woman. I thought Edward was very different than I was discovering now.

"And your scars?" He pointed with his hand to my arms. I hid them behind the blanket but it was too late. I should explain him.

"One of my fears of this trip is… because I don't want to find who did this to me"

"Who?"

"I don't know who… Although he told me his name sometime but I guess I don't want to remember" He sighed lightly as he guided his eyes to my arms, which were still covered by the blanket.

"Aurora…" He was about to said something but he stopped in the middle of the phrase. I looked at him impatient. He didn't continued, maybe he didn't have anything to say but I was sure he did.

"I'm sorry… You didn't have to listen me, I'm just a girl with too many emotions and fears…"

"Fears?" He furrowed one eyebrow "I think I'm in front of one of the bravest girls I've ever met" I felt how my cheeks blushed thoroughly. He chuckled when he noticed it.

"Thank you… Edward…"

"Is the only word you know to say?" He mocked. I gave him a playful offensive look. He mocked because of my expression "Ayss… Aurora…"

"What?" I said between laughs.

"Nothing! I'm just… I'm excited"

"Is it true? Is really the fearsome Captain Edward Kenway excited?" I mocked with ironic voice.

"Yes! I think the same! It's strange!" He added giving me a challenging look.

I laughed in a childish way. I didn't know how he did it but he really made me feel better, even when I'm totally downcast.  
But something happened that I can't find the right words to explain. After we laughed together and made some more jokes. We stopped for a moment, staring each other directly to our eyes. Something attracted my attention from him. I had never seen his eyes too bright before. Maybe it was the light but… I was starting to find attractive his blue eyes. The way they looked at me and analyzed every inch of my body. Sometimes it made me feel observed but, in another way, I was searching for his eyes in everywhere I were. His presence really made me feel safe, calm… happy. I couldn't understand why I felt those things when I was with him but… I hoped he felt the same connection I had with him.

_Connection? What the hell, Aurora, what the hell are you talking about?_ I think I'm getting mad…

"We will set sail tomorrow in the morning, I think you should rest some more because the night hasn't ended yet"

I blinked. I didn't know I was sunk in my thoughts "Oh, Alright"

He stood up "I will come tomorrow to pick you up"

I nodded "I will be here"

"I hope that" He smiled as he began to walk away towards the door.

"Am, Edward"

He stopped immediately and turned around, facing me "Yes?" I discerned a shining light in his eyes, like he was waiting me to tell him to stay or something.

"Goodnight" I said with a sweet smile in my lips.

He smiled shyly "Goodnight, Aurora" He replied and finally he went out of the room.

In the same time he disappeared through the door I felt the same loneliness I was used to be. I took out my smile from my lips and settled in myself inside the bed. I knew I had to sleep but now I couldn't! I felt like my stomach was jumping in my inner and I was ready to explode.  
Those emotions were going to kill me someday.

**Alright, then, Goodnight to everyone. I hope you have sweet dreams.**

* * *

_Aw guys, this chapter is so fluffy... I know but... This story needed a scene when Aurora and Edward started to doubt about their opinions of each other. The next chapter is almost finished but I have to improve and check my grammar._

_But, what it's sure the next chapter will contain more action! Because it's when the trip begins! I'm so excited like if I was going with them or somewhat... It's the madness of a writer, excuse me xD_

_By the way, Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment, vote, follow... whatever you want!_

_Byyyyyyye!_


	8. Hoist the sails!

_Hey! What's up? Nervous? Because I am! While I was writing this chapter I was imagining the scenes in my head and OH GOD it's fascinating! _

_Maybe the beginning is a little bit boring but, don't worry, the rest of the chapter is entertaining, I swear!_  
_Alright, I shut my mouth. Here you have the next episode. Hope you like it and please, enjoy. That's why I write it:)_

* * *

The light of the sun entered between the thin lines of the blind of the only window the bedroom had. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I woke up with a strange feeling in my chest, something was overwhelming me and it put pressure in every beat of my heart. But, in spite of that, I felt good.

I stood up and searched for my diary clothes. I was looking everywhere until I spotted new clothes in the chair next to a table at one side of the room. I approached to the chair and analyzed them. It only could be Valerie. She had always been so kind with me and the smell of the clothes was recognizable. It smelled like her clothes. But, what I really appreciated about her generous gesture was the clothes weren't the typical dress a normal woman would wear. She had left me a pair of black trousers, a t-shirt whose color was bright white, I guess because It had been cleaned recently, and a long jacket. The last one was dark brown with a lot of pockets and a hood of thin fabric. It was soft and comfortable. It was perfectly tight with my almost undefined curves. I have to admit that I wasn't a woman with amazing complexion and perfect skin. I was very pale, with bags under my eyes and sickly figure. I didn't know from where I get the enough strength to fight, I guess it was my agility. The only thing I loved about me was my long and light blonde hair; it came from my father, who had the same color. And my eyes, they were from my mother, amber with a little bit of green in the edge of the iris. The rest of me… was normal even weird. Allen had always said that I'm an innocent girl with the heart of a fighter. That's why I have been always underestimated.

"Good morning" Her voice appeared in my ears but this time, it didn't startle me.

I turned around and smiled at her "Good morning, Valerie" She smiled back but she was kinda nervous. Maybe because of what happened the last night.

"How do you feel today?" She said as she analyzed me "I see you have put on the clothes I gave you, you look good"

"Yes!" I looked at myself, checking if I was ready "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" She smiled closing her eyes kindly "Mrs. Williams has prepared the breakfast so, when you are ready, we'll wait for you in the kitchen" She left the room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. I didn't feel like eating. My stomach was totally closed and I felt butterflies having a battle in my belly. I needed to relax, I needed time to assimilate what was happening. Everything was happening so fast that it didn't give me enough time to even blink. I started to think that maybe I wasn't ready to begin with the search of my father. I was scared… what if he was dead..? Or if he wasn't like I remembered. It had passed a lot of years that I started to doubt about the image I had about him. Maybe I was looking for the ghost of what my father was years ago.

_Aurora… you're stupid! Take these thoughts out of your head right now! Father will be always father._

I sighed again, cleaning up my mind, trying to suppress every bad thought I had. I cleared my throat and finally I decided to go out from the room.

I arrived at the kitchen. Mrs. Williams was serving the plates. This time, I was going to have breakfast with Valerie and some of the courtesans of the bordello.

"Good morning, Aurora!" A girl, who I had never seen, greeted with a very big smile that it really scared me.

"Em… Good morning" I said almost murmuring.

"Amelia! God, leave her alone!" Valerie appeared like she was my savior and grabbed my arm and guided me to my chair "Don't take her seriously, she's crazy and there's no solution" She mocked with a playful smile. I sat down immediately and observed all the girls. They were chatting in high volume that it was perforating my eardrums.

"Nice to see you, Aurora! Here's your breakfast" The voice from Mrs. Williams emerged between the high-pitched tones of the other girls voices. She put a plate in front of me. It was a purée of vegetables and potatoes. I stared at them with repugnance. I was starting to feel anxiety. The yells of the girls, the strange awful smell the kitchen had that day, the war which was happening inside my mind and the battle in my stomach… I was about to scream, I really wanted to do it. In that moment, I didn't care who was around me. But, instead of screeching, I stood up rapidly and went out of the kitchen. I felt how they stared at me and the high noise of the conversations stopped as I left the place.

I ran towards the garden. I almost collided with two courtesans who were making their way to the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch out your steps!" One of the girls yelled at me angrily.

"I'm-I'm sorry… I didn't want to…" I said trying to put order in my words.

The both girls glared at me confused "Is everything alright?" The other said giving a step.

I shook my head "Don't worry, I'm in a hurry" I explained, trying to control my out of control breath.

"Aurora?" His voice. It only could be him.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I turned around, facing him. I gave him a big smile. He gave me a bewildered look. Suddenly, I started to feel better. I doubted if it was since I knew about the presence of Edward "I was looking for you right now" I added, saving to turn this situation uncomfortable.

"Then, I am here" He stretched out his hands. I saw Blackbeard and another man behind him.

"Hello, Aurora, how are you?" Blackbeard said as he emerged behind Edward's figure. I gave him a sincere smile.

"Better" I sighed as I kept my smile on "When do we set sail?" I asked placing my hands over my waist. Edward smiled excited.

Edward gave me a few minutes to pack my stuff [weapons, clothes, etc.] and, in spite of my embarrassment, I went back to the kitchen and I apologized to Valerie, Mrs. Williams and the other courtesans. I explained them that I just felt suffocated and I needed to take some air, I was nervous because of the trip. They seemed to understand my reasons but I hadn't explained them everything.  
I said goodbye to them, especially to Mrs. Williams, to whom I dedicated some words of appreciation for her hospitality and her delicious food, which I really enjoyed. The last person was Valerie. I needed to thank her everything she did. She was very kind with me, although I was just a hindrance. She repeated again and again that she was happy for my stay. She wished me luck and I gave her a tight hug. I wanted to bring her with us, but I knew she couldn't stand this long and hard trip. Because I knew deep down that this search wouldn't be easy. At all.

"Are you ready?" Blackbeard questioned as he placed his hand over one side of his waist.

I nodded with a sweet smile "I can't wait to set sail!" I exclaimed. He laughed because of my answer.

"Oh… innocent girl… you have no idea of what the sea has prepared for our trip" He mocked as he walked away. I stared at him puzzled while he got away, and turned to Edward, who was next to me. But he just chuckled and followed his friend without exchanging any word with me.

We arrived at the harbor. It was difficult to hide me. There were a lot of guards in every street, and we did what we had in our hands to avoid a hazardous encounter with our big friends; the men of Fellon. Fortunately, we could reach the port before we could realize.

My eyes finally found the impressive hull of a big ship. It only could be the Jackdaw. It was majestic, with thorough details in the wood forming beautiful drawings. The big sails and the long mast. It was a ship impossible to ignore. I slowed down my steps while I observed the Jackdaw. It hypnotized me.

"I see somebody is awestruck with the Jackdaw" Blackbeard said as he bent down his head to my ear to attract my attention. I blinked repeatedly.

"Blackbeard…" I mocked while I gave him a challenging look. He gave an outrageous laugh.

"Shhht" Edward hissed "Remember they are still looking for Aurora" he said with serious voice. I glared at him with a little smile. I really loved when he was earnest but deep down he was more excited than all of us. I could see it in his eyes. They couldn't hide his real emotions. But I saw that nobody really noticed it.  
I observed his back while he was walking. His muscles relaxed and tensed with every step he gave. Although he had armor and clothes, I could discern his strength.

"CAPTAIN KENWAY!" The voice of a young boy rose up between the crowds. Edward and Blackbeard lifted their heads. They half-closed their eyes because of the sun "CAPTAIN KENWAY!" the same boy repeated again. I followed the direction of their eyes and spotted the figure of a skinny and long boy over the deck. He was waving his hand.

"Who is he?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed. I thought they didn't allow teenagers in their crew.

"He is Sully, the son of the sea" Edward answered. I gave him a more confused look. 'The son of the sea?' I wondered.

"It's a nickname" Blackbeard added when he saw Edward wasn't going to explain. It seemed He had read my mind "We found him in a journey in the Atlantic – He was floating in the water, grabbed at a table of wood from a boat which had been downed" He inhaled air deeply "We rescued him and gave him a home"

I smiled lightly. Maybe pirates weren't too bad as everybody said.

"Go ahead" Edward interrupted us. I followed him without hesitating. And finally, we reached a footbridge which looked out to the deck. I saw a lot of men loading sacs and boxes inside the boat. Are all these people from the crew? I never thought a boat needed too many hands.

We went up and my feet stepped on, for the first time, the famous Jackdaw. Now I understand why Harry Fellon was scared of this boat. Its power had rubbed off on me since the first step.

"Your friend Nicholas has done a good job, Jackdaw looks new!" Blackbeard said while he passed one of his fingers over the handrail at one side of the deck.

I nodded "I told you" I added as I analyzed the work of my friend.

"I was wondering if I could ask him to join to our trip – We will need two hands like his" Edward said with his hands behind his back. I glared at him pensive but finally I nodded "Good! Blackbeard, send four men to pick Nicholas up" The bearded pirate nodded and left immediately.

This time, we were alone; Edward and I. I was staring the horizon. The sun was totally up and the day seemed to be calm and bright.

"It's a good signal if the first day of the trip the sun shines like today" Edward added, approaching to me.

I chuckled lightly because of his comment "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Yes… In a certain way"

I giggled. I really loved when he was worried about me.

"I have to check some documents before we leave, If you don't mind, I got to go" Edward added, leaning his head gently. I nodded "If you need me, report to one of my men and they will accompany you" He said "And please, make yourself at home" His smile was hardly noticeable but it gave him an expression of sweetness.

Without saying any more words, he left me. I observed the sky. And, after a few seconds of silence, I heard the unforgettable craw. I saw his shadow flying over the boat. I lifted my head and my eyes found his strong wings. Kaddow had found me, in spite of all the days I had been hidden.  
The eagle flew till my position, and placed himself over my shoulder carefully. I caressed his head lightly. I missed my friend.

"Wow, it's a beautiful eagle" A voice I could recognize sounded behind my back. I turned around and I discerned the childish smile habitual in Blackbeard's lips "is it yours?" I shook my head, glaring at Kaddow, who was examining the pirate mistrustful. Blackbeard asked me with his eyes if he could touch the bird. I nodded, maybe not sure if he should do it. But, Kaddow had the ability to see inside your soul. His reaction explained everything. It was a good way to difference good people from bad people. But, mysteriously, Kaddow didn't put resistence and let Blackbeard to touch his plumage. The eyes of the pirate showed a bright shine. He hadn't ever touched an eagle "It's very beautiful"

"He" I corrected. He glared at me, then, back to the animal "His name is Kaddow"

"I thought he wasn't your pet"

"And he isn't – I just named him because I don't know why he always finds me, no matter where I am"

Blackbeard smiled while he caressed for the last time the bird "Animals are a mystery – They have the ability to teach humans without saying any word and they share our emotions, helping us to carry on" I smiled and guided my eyes to Kaddow. I had never known how this animal came to my life. But… I adopted him, and he adopted me "Go to your chamber, I will call you when we need you" He said. I nodded and began to walk, still with Kaddow in my shoulder.

I took my time to choose a chamber. There were a lot of chambers, more than I thought. I was in the middle of a long hall, with a lot of doors and I had to select one… Alright, I will choose the most beautiful and comfortable. I started to open every door and I examined the entire room. When I had visited all the compartments, I arrived at the end of the hallway. I opened the door without hesitating, but I was an ignorant because I had entered in the room of the captain.

We both startled at the same time. I had to put a hand over my chest because I felt how my heart started to beat uncontrollably.

"Aurora!" Edward said "Haven't you been taught to not enter without knocking?" He let a nervous laugh come out from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was empty" I stuttered.

"Searching for a good chamber, is it?" He said while he stacked some papers that seemed to be important. I nodded without saying any word "Good, I will show you the best one" He stood up and walked to my position. I began to feel nervousness with every step he gave towards me, till his body was almost touching mine and his eyes absorbed all my attention "Follow me" He whispered with deep voice.  
He walked away. I had to blink a few times to wear off the effects of his hypnotizing blue eyes.

He guided me to one separated bedroom no far away from the place we were. He opened the door and held it until I entered in the chamber. I analyzed the place down to the last detail. I couldn't complain. The room was perfect. A big window in one side, the bed under it, a little closet and a table with a chair.

"This room has the best light of the entire boat, and it keeps the heat when it's cold outside and vice versa" He explained, still in the doorframe.

"I love it" I added murmuring. I turned around to face him "I will choose this one" I said with bright eyes.

He smiled "Good, because I didn't want to share my room with you" I arched one eyebrow "Girls are always finicky about order" He mocked. The only thing I did was rolling my eyes. I didn't want to answer that comment "Well, I let you to settle in, I need to continue with the documents… it is something important if we want to not have problems after"

"A pirate?" I mocked arching one eyebrow in a challenging way and it made him to laugh nervously.

"See you later, Aurora" He said as he left.

I was alone in the room. This little place gave me good vibes. Maybe it was the light because it was very illuminated. I sat down in the bed and sighed. I still felt the butterflies crashing with the walls of my stomach. It seemed they wanted to go out from my body. I let my body fall over the blanket, it was like I weighed a ton. My eyes began to close as my breath calmed down. I could hear the noise of the waves colliding against the wood of the boat and the footsteps of the crew in the deck. Sometimes I heard the yells from the unforgettable Blackbeard's voice. I smiled, I felt peaceful. Long time ago I didn't feel like that.

Mysteriously, all the noises stopped. I didn't notice it until something started to burn in my chest. I groaned while I stood up straight. I localized the source of the stinging. It was the necklace. My eyes went wide when I took the jewel between my fingers. It was shining with a strange green light. It was soft but it emitted heat. Was it a warning? Then, everything united by itself and I understood the message. Something was going wrong out there. Possibly in the Jackdaw.  
I heard the footsteps of men running in the hall. I walked towards the door and opened it. I took my head out of the doorframe and checked the situation. Screams, high noise. Everything had started now and I didn't know why. I ran to the first stairs I found and went to the deck.  
I opened the hatchway, my eyes went wide when I noticed the trouble we had. There were a lot of guards trying to go on board but Edward's crew tried to not allow them. One of the men collided with me making me almost fall in the floor. I gave a hateful look maybe trying to kill him with my eyes but the man didn't even turn around. There were other things more important. I searched Edward with my eyes between all the faces and I found him in the other side of the boat, shouting to his men. I ran towards him.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"UNTIE THE ROPES! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" He screamed in a way he almost lost his voice in the middle of the phrase. He hadn't listened me.

"BUT, SIR! THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM" The young boy who greeted us before answered with shaking voice and an expression of fear in his face.

"GAIN TIME, THEN! COME ON, SULLY MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS AND UNTIE ME THOSE ROPES!" This shout made a vein of his neck to swell up.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again. He turned his head facing me. His eyes. Oh God, I couldn't find the exact words to explain what his eyes were showing. A mix between enjoyment and rage. I expected him to be stressed or angry, but he was like he was playing a war game or something similar.

"GO BACK TO YOUR CHAMBER, AURORA! IT'S DANGEROUS!" He spoke to me aloud. It seemed more an order than an advice.

"WHAT?" My eyes were wider.

"THE MEN OF FELLON HAVE DISCOVERED OUR LOCATION, WE HAVE TO SET SAIL RIGHT NOW"

"HARRY FELLON?" I repeated.

"WHO COULD IT BE?" He said with a mischievous smile across his lips. He really enjoyed the action and adrenaline and I couldn't discern if it was something bad or not.

I looked around me. I couldn't stop all Fellon's men but there was one thing that I really could do. Kill Harry Fellon. The source of the problem. My eyes spotted the figure of one of the men who was fighting with a guard who was trying to reach the deck. He had a bow hanging behind his back. I smiled evilly._ You all know what it means._  
I began to run to the direction of that precious weapon. I felt the eyes of Edward stuck in my nape but I didn't care. I had found the way to kill that bastard and end this entire struggle we had caused. I reached the man and I jumped grabbing his bow at the same time. The man startled and turned around but I was away, running and loading an arrow in the rope and tensing it.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The man screamed. Suddenly, the guard stabbed a dagger in his back. But it didn't kill him. Pirates are stronger than those toy-weapons. The man turned around and the guard's eyes went wide. The face of the pirate was like the image of the Devil. He grabbed the shoulders of the soldier and lifted him up. The man put resistance but it didn't make the pirate nor blink. "** GET. OUT. OF. MY. BOAT**" He hissed and then, he threw the guard overboard. The poor boy fell in the water.

Meanwhile, I reached one side of the boat. My eyes moved quickly side to side looking for that pig. And, like he was lighted up with a light from the sky, I found him. In the middle of the crowd, giving orders to his soldiers. Unconscious of what was about to happen.  
I aimed with the bow. I closed one eye for having more precision. I absorbed myself in a bubble, the noise was lowering and the only thing I could see was Harry.  
My fingers let go of the thin rope and the arrow shot out. My eyes followed the direction and, in the blink of an eye, it hit the shoulder of Harry Fellon.

I did it in a few seconds but for me, they were like long minutes. I saw how Fellon fell in the floor. The guards who were next to him saw how the pig was lying in the ground and they couldn't react. They didn't expect that.

I smiled confident of my good shot and made my way towards Edward "EDWARD!" I called him while I dodged some of the men in deck who were fighting to keep the Jackdaw empty "EDWARD!" Finally he led his eyes to me "HOIST THE SAILS! HOIST THE SAILSS!" I screamed still running to his direction.

He was confused for a moment but finally, he understood. "LET'S GET GOING, SAILORS! I WANT TO SEE THE SAILS PREPARED!" He ordered out loud.

"Captain! I'm here! What are your orders?" Blackbeard said as he approached to him.

Edward hesitated for seconds. He smirked "We are going to set a northerly course, prepare the sailors, we are going to have a busy trip" He added. That was what the bearded pirate wanted to hear.

"HAVE YOU ALL HEARD? HOIST THE SAILS!" Blackbeard shouted with all his might.

Suddenly, I felt how the boat shook that I almost fell in the ground. Fortunately I placed my feet in position to keep my equilibrium.  
I led a smile to Edward, who seemed to have an eye in me constantly. Even when he was doing other things.  
The crew began to cheer as the Jackdaw was placing itself in position to set sail. I felt how de sun lighted up our way. I couldn't be happier. My heart was beating out of control and I couldn't take the smile out my lips. I was enjoying this. Now, I understood his thoughts. Why Edward had found this entertaining. **Because, we all hide a pirate soul beneath.**

* * *

_Hello agaaainnn_

_Did you like it? I hope yes! I really enjoyed when I was writing this. And I can't wait to continue._

_Well, I want to say thanks to 'Sick Puppies' because they have inspired me while I was writing this chapter. Listen them! They are good! :) Specially their songs 'Odd One' and 'My World'_  
_I know that this doesn't have to do with the story but I just wanted to share where I get my inspiration xD_  
_Nevermind, I will try to upload soon the next chapter, the next week for sure!_  
_Thanks again for all the favs, followers and reviews! I can't believe it has got 21 followers! THANK YOU ALL!_  
_Well, I'm sorry, I know I'm a chatterbox. Till the next chapter!_  
_Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee_


	9. Work Hard

_Hello again my friends! _

_Sorry for my delay, and OH MY GOD! THIS STORY HAS GOT 28 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOUUUUU!_  
_do you know how big my smile is right now? I think my lips is going to fall from my face! Lol_  
_And I promise I will upload a new chapter this weekend, I SWEAR! (Believe me T.T)_  
_BTW, have you watched the new trailer of Assassin's Creed 4? _  
_I think Ubisoft is trying to kill us all... at least Edward's fans... I'm still shocked... :')_  
_Also I want to say thanks to Leanord and IKhandoZatman! Your reviews always cheer me up! 3_  
_Aright guys, new chapter! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

I had always believed that one day I would find the full happiness. But I wouldn't have known that it would be killing people as a Pirate does. I didn't regret it. Because I was enjoying that.  
Jackdaw was making its way between the other boats. The entire city was a chaos. The guards were still trying to stop us but, we had already reached the end of the port. The water of the sea disappeared in the horizon, like it didn't have end. And I wondered if that freedom, like Edward said, would be my liberation or my punishment.  
Don't overthink Aurora, there are a lot of kilometers in front of us. A lot of things could happen. Miracles or misfortunes. And that was up to me.  
But, for now, I wanted to know where we were heading. I walked towards the rudder, where Edward was. Suddenly, a hand stepped in my way. I looked next to me and I discerned the face of the person who stopped me.

"My bow, Miss" The man didn't seem happy about the fact that I had stolen his weapon. I doubted if I really wanted to give him the bow back. I had always wanted one "Give me the bow or I will cut your hands, thief" The man threatened me. But his menaces didn't scare me.

Finally, I sighed, accepting to give him it back. In the end, the weapon was his.  
I took down the bow from my back and stretched it out towards him. He smiled mischievous. He extended his hand and when he was about to grab the object, a voice interrupted us.

"Are you sure you want to leave this ma'am without any weapon to protect herself?" A voice rose up making me to startle. A man appeared at one side, next to us. I hadn't listened him until he spoke. I glared at him, and I was surprised to be in front of a very strong man. He had brown hair accompanied by a beard with the same color. A piece of cloth around his head, covering his forehead. Whose dark blue eyes terrified me. And a malevolent smile that showed to me that he wasn't the kind of guy you should disturb.

"Am… don't worry" I hissed as I placed the weapon in the hands of the other man. Immediately I broke the contact eye with that spine-tingling man. I felt overwhelmed with his ruthless look.

"Oh no, please" He grabbed the bow from the hands of the sailor and gave it back to me. I felt how my body froze. This man really scared me "I think you will need it more than him" He whispered, approaching his body towards me.

I swallowed saliva. His presence was making me feel uncomfortable "He is right, it's his bow – and I don't consider myself a thief" I replied with trembling voice. I walked a few steps throwing the bow in the arms of the sailor and made my way getting away for that man. I didn't like him.

The intrepid man chuckled "Wait!" He shouted. But I didn't stop. I didn't want to strike up a conversation with him "Hey!" He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulder but I moved away "At least, tell me your name" He said with a wicked smirk.

"What do you want?" I answered back. The man laughed in a strange way.

"Alright, I see what you want" He said as he bowed "My name is _Jack Rackham_ but I prefer to be called _Calico Jack_" He said with pride in his voice. It showed that he was very haughty.

"I don't care who you are, I asked what you wanted" I grumped.

This man called Calico Jack chuckled again "I was doing my task in this boat and I couldn't help to say hello to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

I groaned "Go to hell" I said, leaving. The man seemed surprised of my answer.

"But… Girl!" He tried to call my attention but I didn't show a flicker of emotion.

_Sorry, Jack, but I'm not interested in you right now, I just want to know where the heck we are heading._

"Edward!" I yelled. He glared me but he didn't get away of the rudder. So I had to walk towards him until I was totally next to him but giving him a space "You said we weren't going to have problems"

"Sorry, it was a little setback but nothing to worry about" He said with his typical smirk in his lips. I couldn't help to smile shyly. I adored his smirk.

"Well… I would like to know where we are going" I questioned.

Edward chuckled "to **Nassau**"

My eyes went wide. _Had he said 'Nassau'?_ "What does Nassau have that interests you?" I continued asking.

He laughed "Have you ever heard about Nassau?"

I nodded "It's a pirate island, isn't it?"

"You are right! We need to recruit more sailors and there are some people I would like to visit there" He explained. I didn't know what this plans were, but he knew what he did.

"Ey! Girl!" The same drunk voice of the previous man sounded behind me. I sighed in tiredness.

"Hello Jack" Edward said. He was staring the horizon but he was attentive of both us "What's the matter, my friend?"

"Why do we have courtesans here? I didn't know we could bring women to the ship" He said as he walked towards Edward. He had a weird shaking movement, making understood that he was inebriated.

Edward chuckled and glared at me. His naughty expression "She is not a courtesan, Jack" he said trying not to laugh.

I gave him a hateful glance. _Does he think that I'm his little whore? He is so wrong._

"And why is she here?" Jack questioned, ignorant of our game of exchange glances.

"She is an important part of the trip" He replied, guiding his eyes to his mate.

Jack's expression was puzzled. He didn't get anything. And I found it kinda funny that I couldn't resist laughing. I had to cover my mouth with a hand. Edward noticed my jibe and smiled because of it.

"You are all crazy" Jack yelled stretching out both arms to the sky. And he left.

Now I could laugh all I want. And I did. But Edward didn't accompany my taunt "What happens, Edward?" I questioned trying so hard to not laugh.

He didn't have his smirk so I realized he wasn't happy with my reaction "Just be careful, Aurora, not everybody in this boat is like Blackbeard and me – Some are disrespectful even they don't care the consequences so they do terrific things"

I took out the smile from my lips. He wasn't joking at all.

"I won't be always there to save you" He said, giving me a worried look.

At the beginning I was flattered, even embarrassed, because I was glad that he worried about my safe. But finally, I felt insulted. I had been surviving by my own all this time and because I had a mishap the last time, it didn't mean that I was sloppy.  
"I thank everything you do – But don't misunderstand my acts. I'm not what you think I am" I replied with serious tone. Causing him to chuckle "What?" I was annoyed because of the way he treated me.

"I knew how you are since the first time I saw you" He turned the rudder at one side and then he placed it in a straight position "But Havana is not the most dangerous place" He replied "You will have to learn a few things- And I will take charge of it" He said as he let go of the rudder.

He began to walk to the middle of the deck, where all the sailors were working. I followed him "You have agility" He said aloud as he dodged his mates that were in the middle of his way "You are fearless and you have some…experience with weapons" He said as he stopped behind a young boy. I recognized him, he was Sully. Edward turned around facing me "But that is not everything you need for winning a fight" His voice was curt. Something I hadn't seen in him. But all this, with a smirk across his lips "You need more technique, you hesitate about your moves too much and it gives the chance to your opponent to guess what your next attack will be"

I coughed, stopping his speech "I don't hesitate about my moves"

He chuckled "Really? Because all the times the guards have caught you was because you were late in reacting"

I was about to answer back, however… I didn't say anything. I didn't want to recognize it but he was right.  
He smiled because; in spite of I didn't show an answer of acceptation, he knew that what he had said, was the truth.

"And what do you say I need to **perfect**?" I emphasized the last word with annoyance. And he found it funny.

"First; tasks" He turned around, giving me his back "SULLY!" He yelled. His mate stood up immediately and faced his captain "Teach her how hard the tasks of a boat are" He ordered.

My eyes went wide "Tasks?" I murmured.

"Yes, Captain!" Sully replied aloud.

"Ajah, you will learn how to take care of a boat" Edward said and finally, he began to walk.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Wh-h-what?" I grumped "Edward!" He stopped but didn't turn around "I'm not going to do the job of your crew!"

He chuckled "You must do it if you want to stay in the Jackdaw" He replied.

"B-but I'm a lady! A-and I have what you need" I threatened.

He didn't show an emotion of pity of all the hard work I had to do "You can have everything I need, but you are still in the Jackdaw, and here, everybody help" He replied furiously and walked away. Without giving me the chance to answer.  
I screamed enraged. I didn't expect him to do this to me.

"He always does the same" The young boy mumbled. With his soft voice. I think he was trying to calm me down.

"He is a jerk"

"You will be thankful, believe me"

I gave him a bewildered look.

"And it is not that hard, at the end, you find it even entertaining"

"Clean the whole deck with only a mop?" I said with a challenging expression in my eyes.

"Well, you don't have to like everything" He smiled. How could this guy enjoy cleaning and doing the work nobody wanted to do? It had to be a reason "And clean the deck isn't the only task I do – I have to ensure the ropes are tied in the correct way, prepare the sails even sometimes Mike asks me to help him"

"Who is Mike?"

"He is the chef, he is always in the kitchen – It's strange to see him outside. He prefers the pots and plates than people"

Huh, that guy called Mike wasn't wrong. Sometimes I also prefer the pots and plates than people "I would like to meet him"

"You will but first" He grabbed a mop which was lay in the floor and threw it towards me. I caught it in the air "Help me to clean the deck"

I groaned. Nobody wants to do this. But there weren't another thing so, I decided to help my new friend, Sully.

**X**

We cleaned the entire deck in less time that I expected. And we did such a good work. Even the wood shone with the light of the sun characteristic of a beautiful afternoon. I had the enough time to meet my new mate; Sully. He was very friendly, with sweet voice typical in young teenagers. He was fifteen years old. He had dark blonde hair, deep green eyes and some freckles in his nose and cheeks. His distinguished accent told me that he was from some place in France. But he didn't tell me where he was from. He might have a hard story behind. I didn't want to be a busybody so I didn't ask about his past. Neither he did.  
We kept chatting about our tastes, he was very passionate. He told me that he had met a girl in Havana during the days he was there. But Edward didn't let him to go out of the Jackdaw because '_It was dangerous_'. I would like to know why.

"So… how did you meet her?" I questioned as I cleaned the mop in a bucket full of water.

He giggled and his cheeks blushed a little "Don't tell anybody but… I escaped once"

I chuckled while I was shaking my head "Your secret is safe with me"

"I had been seeing her the previous days and she was… Oh, like a goddess" He closed his eyes lightly and smiled. He was remembering her face "She came to the harbor every single day, and she always stopped in front of the Jackdaw – She spent hours and hours, staring the whole ship… And I spent hours and hours, staring at her perfect body…" He bit his bottom lip "I wish she came with us" His expression turned sad.

"She would be a distraction for you… the deck wouldn't be clean if you don't do it" I mocked. He punched my shoulder in a friendly way.

"And you, Aurora? Is somebody there?" He asked as he arched both eyebrows, trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

I smiled "No, I'm happy like this"

"No? A beautiful girl like you? That's strange!"

I blushed "You look kindly on me, Sully"

"Well, it isn't me but… you have left the entire crew flabbergasted since you stepped in the Jackdaw" He whispered as he observed around him. I couldn't help to blush more. I didn't want to recognize, but every girl needed to be flattered some time.

"And… be careful with Calico Jack… He is not the type of guy with you should flirt" He hissed as he began to walk towards somewhere.

"Jack?" I groaned "He is such a stupid drunken pirate that I don't have to do anything with" Sully laughed. I grabbed the bucket and the mop and I followed him.

We went inside the boat. In the inner, there weren't too sailors like in the deck. But I missed a little bit of light, it was so dark there.  
But, fortunately, Sully ignited a little candelabrum "Follow me" He hissed.

I was staring the inside of the Jackdaw. We were heading to another part which I didn't still know. I just visited the part where the chambers were. We kept walking, without exchanging words. We reached a big door which emitted vapor through the edges.

"Here we are" He opened the door and a lot of smoke entered in my lungs and my vision became blurred.

Finally, the fumes vanished and my eyes found a big kitchen. With dark brown furniture and a big stove in the middle of the room. A hardy man was giving us his back. He was humming a peculiar song sailors sang. He was cooking something that was sending out a big amount of vapors. I wondered if he was a really chef.

"Mike!" Sully called as he placed a mop and a bucket inside a wardrobe.

The voluminous man turned around quickly "SULLY! MY FRIEND!" He cheered as he dropped a wooden spoon in the floor. He ran to his mate and he hugged him tightly that Sully gave me a '_save me_' look.

"Hey… Mike!" Finally, the chef let go of him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you!"

"I've been busy; Edward had ordered me to do a lot of things"

"I see… and who is this girl?" He said as he approached towards me and analyzed me in detail.

"She is Aurora, She is new in the Jackdaw"

"Am… a little Edward's courtesan?" He said as he pointed with his gross finger to me and glared at Sully.  
Sully laughed out loud and I couldn't resist sending him a hateful glance. _Why did everybody think I was an Edward's courtesan?_

"No, Mike" I said angrily "I'm someone like you and Sully, I'm a part of the crew" I explained.

"Good! So you're going to help me in the kitchen!" He motioned as he moved aside, showing me the entire kitchen.

"I would have to ask Edward first" I added.

"I don't think Edward will be against" Sully spoke placing himself next to me. I sighed in tiredness. I didn't expect my trip would be that hard. I was so tired and it was my first day. Maybe Edward was right telling me that I wasn't ready.

"We have finished for today, Aurora, you can go to sleep if you prefer" Sully said. I smiled happily. I was waiting for that moment all the day.

"Alright, see you later, Sully" I began to walk towards the door.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora, and I hope to see you tomorrow here, in my kitchen" Mike added with a sweet smile in his thin lips.

"Bye!" I closed the door. I inhaled fresh air immediately. The kitchen was too hot that I had begun to sweat. Cleaning the drops of perspiration with my hand, I made my way towards my bedroom.

I almost got lost but finally, I arrived at the door. I was about to grab the handle when I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Nice to see you, Aurora" His voice, his deep voice, unmistakable to my ears.

I smiled shyly "Edward" I whispered. I turned around, facing him. And he was mysteriously near my body "What are you doing here?" I questioned with soft tone.

"I felt tired" He stretched "I wanted to sleep but… now I have a better idea" He smirked mischievous. I lifted my head at one side in a challenging way "Do you want a drink on me?"  
I arched both eyebrows bewildered of his suggestion. But, inside me, I wanted to spend time with him. Automatically, I nodded.

He guided me to his chamber. He entered first, but this time, he didn't maintain the door to me. I entered in the room, and observed the whole place with my eyes. I expected to find the room totally messed but it was perfectly organized. He walked towards a wardrobe and opened one of the doors. He took out two little glasses and a bottle. It was Rum. And I hated Rum.  
He served both shots and placed them in the table which was in the middle of the room. I walked towards his position, took a chair and I sat down. He did the same.  
He drank his drink. He swallowed it whole. I grabbed the glass and smelt it. My first impression was that it had a strong smell, so it meant that it had a bitter flavor. But, without giving time to hesitate, I drank it. Edward observed my gesture of repugnance as the liquid touched my tongue. It was disgusting.

He laughed "A little bit strong, isn't it?" He mocked. I smiled, nodding "Maybe something softer would be better" He murmured as he approached to me, dragging his chair. I looked at one side because his face was totally next to mine and I felt uncomfortable. He was looking at me with his blue eyes, his mysterious glance. I felt his breath touching my skin, his warmed body at lacking centimeters from me. He moved his mouth next to one side of my neck, but in the moment I felt his lips caressing skin, I stood up in a rush.  
He stared at me confused.

"I-I-I gotta go" I stuttered, trying to control my nerves.

"What happens?" He questioned, still with his confused expression in his eyes but a wicked smirk in his lips.

"N-nothing, I just… just…" I didn't finish the phrase because I was walking, almost running, towards the door. I was about to grab the handle.

"What are you doing?" He stood up, even more bewildered of my actions.

"I think you have misunderstood some things" I said as I opened the door.

"What things?" He raised a little bit his voice.

I stopped for a while. What the hell are you doing Edward? "Goodnight, Edward" I said, avoiding to start an argument with him.  
I closed the door without giving him the chance to answer. In that moment, I didn't want to see Edward. **Never again.**

* * *

**if you see any mistake, TELL ME!**


	10. Attack

I couldn't believe what had happened before. All my emotions were for Edward. I didn't want to see him, nor talk to him. I felt insulted, dirty. Why did I follow his game? I did what I had always hated; a girl who could lose the horizon for a boy. And I despised myself because of it. Why had I done that?_ I'm stupid!_  
In spite of the chaotic battle I was having in my mind, I could sleep that night. Maybe it was because of the tiredness but I slept very well. At the next morning, I woke up with the voice of Sully in my ear. I jumped in the bed. He had scared me!

"Wake up, sleepyhead, there are so much work we have to do today!" He yelled as he opened the window. A cold draught entered in the chamber, it made my body freeze and I shivered although I was covered with blankets.

"Why did you open the window? It's very cold!" I complained as I stood up. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and I yawned. I wanted to sleep more, I still felt fatigue in my bones and flesh but Sully seemed reluctant of my wishes.

"It's the best way to wake up – Come on! I will be in the kitchen with Mike, don't be late!" He motioned and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I yawned again. I stared at my bed for last time. I had to fight against myself because I was about to drop myself in the mattress and sleep the rest of hours my body asked. I shook my head for taking out that idea from my mind. _Good morning, world._  
I was ready when a few minutes passed. I went out of the room and began to walk towards the Kitchen, which was at the other side of the boat.

I think it was my body which was awake because my mind was still sleeping. Even I think I was walking in my sleep. But a noise behind me woke up all my senses.

"Good morning, Aurora" It was him. His unmistakable voice. His tone sounded a little bit angry and, mysteriously, sad. Or he was as asleep as I was.

"Oh, good morning" I replied with lack of wanting to exchange words with him. I had remembered everything in one second.  
He walked next to me "Aurora… I just wanted to sa-

I stretched out one hand, indicating that I didn't want to begin a discussion "There's nothing we have to say, I have things to do - I'm sorry, I gotta go" I answered back seriously. And I started to walk, guiding my eyes to the floor. If I looked to his blue eyes, I would fall again in the same game.

He seemed surprised because he kept his position, with his mouth half-opened "Aurora…" He whispered. I didn't answer. _No more words for you, Edward._

**X**

I arrived at the kitchen. I had to dodge Jack's chamber. It was in the middle of my way, so it could be possible I could run into him and I couldn't allow that. I wasn't in a good mood to put up his disrespectful comments and discourteous actions. It was much better if I didn't see his face. During all the day. And if it was possible, during the entire trip.

"Nice to see you, Aurora, how have you spent the night?" Mike was cleaning some plates in the sink, at the left side of the place. Sully was cutting some carrots.

I sighed in tiredness "I would like to sleep more… but someone had to interrupt my dreams" I glared at Sully who chuckled in an villainous way.

Mike laughed as he carried the clean plates to his respective wardrobe "It's alright, it's alright! Let me explain what we are going to do today" He finished what he was doing and he walked towards us "Sully is too lazy to do this alone but, now we have your help so he could do that" Sully began to shook his head. He already knew what Mike was about to order us "Yes, Sully, It's gonna happen someday!" He laughed "I wanted to do something special for lunch - Something like… fish"  
Sully grumped and covered his face with his hands. I stared at them confused.

"So we have to fish… isn't it?" I added bewildered. Mike nodded with a big smile on his lips "And what's the problem?" I arched both eyebrows even more confused as I shrugged.

Mike laughed out of control and walked towards the stoves which were at the right side of the place.

"You don't know what it means, Aurora…" Sully complained as he looked directly to my eyes. I shook my head innocently "Do you know how hard catching a fish is? We could be waiting all the day and any fish wouldn't swallow the fish hook"

"It's because you don't know how to fish, Sully…" Mike interrupted "You are so noisy and it frightens the fishes"

"Even the sharks" Sully replied ironically.

"Ah, but Edward is a good fisher, he could teach you some tricks" Mike added changing the direction of his eyes to me. When I heard his name, my eyes went wide. No. Edward, no. I didn't want to spend all the day with him. It wasn't what I wanted! _GOD NO! PLEASE NO!_

I didn't realize that Mike and Sully were staring at me disconcerted. Maybe I hadn't said anything, but my inner battle was reflecting in my face.

"What's wrong, Aurora?" Mike questioned, with one eyebrow furrowed.

My tongue stumbled with my own words. Should I explain them? _Argh, this was so confusing!_

"Aurora…?" Sully gave one step towards me. He had the most puzzled expression.

"I think… I-I…" I had to find the exact words, at least an excuse "I don't like sharks…"  
If there was another me in that moment, in that kitchen, she would have punched me in the face because of what I said. '_I don't like sharks'_… For God's sake! What were you thinking about?

"HA! Me too… but it isn't the worst problem" Sully spoke first.

I sighed. Maybe I didn't have another option "And how do you fish here?"

"Like everybody does, Aurora, there isn't another way to fish – Some of the crew, including Edward, take a rowboat and they go to a place where there are a lot of fishes" Mike explained.

"Is it obligatory?" I said, closing my eyes, pretending that he was going to say no. But when I opened them, Mike was staring at me with a doubtful expression. I sighed "Alright, let's go" I mumbled as I made my way towards the deck.

"Good! I want a big amount of fishes! Don't make me feel disappointed with you, right?" Mike exclaimed while he prepared the pots.

"You owe me a big, big, big favor, don't forget that" Sully said in a threatening way, pointing with his finger to Mike.

Mike laughed aloud "Bring me the fishes and I will do whatever you want!"

**X**

Two rowboats went to fish. In one boat were Sully and two more men I actually didn't know. And, how I should have expected, in the other boat were a sailor whose name was Billy, Edward and me.  
I begged to Sully if I could go with him in his boat, but Edward had ordered to go like this and nobody can refuse what the captain says. So I had to go with Edward, in spite of all the hate I had for him.

We had got away from the Jackdaw and we were approaching to small isles which were not far away from the big ship. The other small boat was a few meters ahead of us. During the way, Edward was staring the water with serious expression, analyzing everything he saw, giving him the enough information about the water and its fauna. It was a good thing because we didn't speak each other. The other sailor, Billy, was staring at us like he was suspecting something. He was half-closing his eyes and fixing his eyes on me. I found it kinda funny but I didn't want to laugh.

"What kind of fishes we can find here, Captain?" Billy questioned as he rowed. Breaking the awkward silence.

Edward observed the sea a little bit more and finally he glared at his mate "Amm… I don't know exactly… but I guess we are gonna have good luck because this sea is full of fishes – And you all know that the trout is my favorite" He smirked and Billy chuckled because of his comment.

"Do you like fishes, Aurora?" Billy asked as he stared at me. I was sunk in my thoughts so his question startled me.

"I… I'm not used to eat them…" I replied in low voice, like I didn't want to be listened.

Their eyes went wide when I said that. _Is that bad…?_

"You were living in Havana and you are not used to eat fishes?" Billy questioned in a sarcastic way. I shook my head innocently "Oh my… Please, God, save her from her ignorance" He said as he guided his eyes to the sky.  
I grumped and crossed my arms._ Billy, you are the dumb of the year, congratulations!_

"She doesn't know what she is missing…" Edward hissed as he analyzed me from foot to head. I knew he was saying that with second intention.

**Are you trying to make me feel uncomfortable, Edward? Don't play with me or you will pay the consequences.**

"I've been living happily during part of my life without knowing the taste of a fish so I could live the other part of my life like that" I answered back, giving Edward a hateful glance. When he noticed my threat, he smirked. And it made me feel more enraged with him.

"I don't know if you can be able to do that" He said in a ironic way. His eyes stuck in mine and his smirk taking place in his lips. I knew what he was saying had another meaning. _I see what you want, Eddie._

"I feel capable to do that because I know there are tastes more delicious than fishes" I said, giving him a challenging look. He chuckled, he had realized that I knew about his intentions.

"Everybody who has tried, they all have said the same; it's delicious" Edward added arching one eyebrow.

I grumped "Alright! Take your delicious fishes and go away – I don't like fishes, end of the conversation" I complained while I crossed my legs and my arms. I stared at another side, breaking the contact eye with Edward.

I heard he laughed silently but he didn't answer. I hope he had understood everything. Billy was totally bewildered, he had got lost in the middle of the conversation. Poor man, I felt pity for him for what he had to bear.

We kept sailing until the boat where Sully was, stopped immediately. We had reached the perfect zone for fishing. There was a little circular isle made by sand, a few rocks and palm trees. It was very beautiful in spite of its small size.

"Move the boat to the other side of the isle!" Sully shouted from his rowboat. He had stood up and he almost fell in the water causing me to laugh out of control. He gave me a hateful glance.

"If you catch something, inform us" Edward added as he indicated Billy to keep rowing.

He rowed till we couldn't see the other boat. The boat stopped by itself next to one side of the little isle that, in my opinion, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The color of the sea was almost indescribable. At the end of the 'beach' the water was bright blue, with a little bit of yellow and orange. There were a few crabs walking next to the waves which collided lowly with the sand. The water was too light that I could see the fishes swimming around the boat. Although the water was getting darker when it got away from the isle, you could discern the bottom. Bright colors were under us; red corals, yellow fishes. It was amazing. Something that everybody should see, at least once.

I couldn't take my eyes of the water. But a fake cough broke my moment of astonishment.

"The fishes won't jump in front of your face and won't fall in the bucket" Billy spoke in a sarcastic way. He threw me a harpoon. I caught it in the air "Just be silent and wait"

I nodded. I didn't know how to fish but I might try. I was observing the place, searching for a distracted fish when I felt the boat shook. I moved my eyes at the source of the trembling. That was the worst thing I should have done. Edward was taking out his armor. Leaving his torso naked. It was the first time I saw his body. He had a lot of tattoos, almost his whole body. In his arms, over his chest… And his muscular body. I couldn't take my eyes from him. I was totally hypnotized. Besides all the well-formed muscles, he showed strength that I had never seen. I knew that he had passed through a lot of things and his tattoos were the marks, the memories. His story. I would like to know what kind of stories his tattoos hid beneath.

He wasn't conscious of my deep observation of every inch of his body. He was concentrated, catching some fishes. Mike was right, he was a good fisher. He had caught two fishes during the time that I spent analyzing the drawings of his half nude body.

I sighed with sadness. Maybe I had underestimated him… Maybe I was acting in a wrong way. But… I didn't know what to think. He was very enigmatic, with his mischievous smirk and his dark blue eyes. He was totally a mystery, and I was starting to feel bewitched because of it. _What were you hiding, Edward?_

I stared the water one more time, without intentions to catch any fish. I found calm in its slow waves, crushing against the wood of the rowboat.

But, suddenly, the waves began to increase in size. And the peaceful trembling of the water colliding with the boat turned to flickering moves. The rough noise of metal sounded, crushing with my eardrums. And again, the same stinging feeling started in my chest, burning my skin.

"Aurora…" Billy said with a shocking expression on his face. He and Edward were with his eyes totally popeyed "Your neck… is… is… shining" He mumbled with his mouth opened in astonishment.

"W-what?" I glared at my chest, and a bright light was going through the cloth of my shirt. I recognized the color; green. I took the necklace between my hands, it was shining and it burned the skin of my fingers and the palm of my hands.

"The necklace…" Edward whispered amazed, staring at me. I closed my hand with the stone inside and gave him a scared glance. The last time the stone shone, something bad happened.

Suddenly, the sound of a bomb sounded no very far from our position. Something circular fell next to our boat, creating a big wave that almost made our boat to sink. It was a bomb from cannon.

I stared at the horizon, and the shadow of a big vessel appeared between the rocks and isles. We had a serious problem.

Again, another bomb fell next to us and it produced a big wave that passed over the boat, wetting us.

"We have to go back to the Jackdaw! We are being attacked!" Billy yelled glaring at his captain, who was still staring at my hand.

"Edward…" I told to him with fear in my eyes.

"CAPTAIN!" Billy yelled trying to attract his attention. Edward blinked a few times, coming back to earth.

"ROW FAST, BILLY! WE HAVE TO INFORM THE OTHERS TO PREPARE THE JACKDAW!" Edward finally ordered aloud. Billy obeyed immediately and began to sail.

I glared for the last time to my necklace, which didn't stop shinning. What kind of stone could do that? I couldn't find a reason, not a coherent reason.

Billy tried to row the faster he could while Edward was putting his armor on. But the vessel was getting near and they kept bombing us. Some of the bombs fell far away from us but one bomb fell just in the back part of the rowboat and it made us to fall in the water.

I saw how we all flew a few meters till I touched the water. My body fell like if it weighed a ton. I saw how Edward and Billy made their way to the surface. So I did the same.

When my head was out of the sea, I breathed deeply, letting the air to enter in my lungs.

"Aurora!" Edward shouted, looking around him "AURORA!" He yelled again.

"Edward!" I answered with a yell. He turned around and sighed in relief.

"Come here! We have to reach the Jackdaw!"

"But what happens with Sully and the others?" I yelled while I swam towards him.

"We don't have time!" He replied trying to keep his body in the surface, but his armor weighed a lot.

I was next to him. He grabbed my waist and approached me to him "We can't leave them there!"

"They will notice! Don't worry! Sully is a great sailor so he will know what to do" He said trying to calm me down "Now, keep swimming, Aurora, don't stop!" He said as he began to made his way towards the Jackdaw.

I nodded and I followed him. I was trying to swim as fast as he did but I couldn't catch him. Suddenly, the same metallic noise sounded again and, like the blink of an eye, I saw how a bomb fell in front of me. I sunk because of the force of the bomb in the water.

"AURORA!" Edward yelled, trying to find me "AURORAAAA!"

But I was down, trying to breath, trying to swim. But I couldn't. I couldn't. So I kept falling to the bottom, until everything I could see was darkness.

* * *

_Here it's the chapter! I've been writing it during this weekend and today I corrected the mistakes so I think it's ready!_  
_I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for all the reviews, again! I know I repeat a lot but probably you don't know how happy it makes me feel. _  
_Thank you again, and till the next chapter._  
_Bye!_


	11. Sinking

**_FIRST! IMPORTANT!_**

_I promise I will answer all the reviews and private messages tomorrow! REASON: Because it's too late right now here, in Spain (it's 3:30 AM and tomorrow I have to wake up early T.T) I just wanted to upload this new chapter, which I have been writing till today! This weekend I will try to upload the continuation!_  
_I hope you all understand my reasons and thank you!_

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I didn't remember the exact moment when I lost her track. But I remember perfectly when a high noise sounded behind me and it pulled me down, under the water. It was a bomb, which had fallen between us. I had to swim harder till I reached the surface once again. I breathed deeply, feeling how my lungs increased in size because of the big amount of air I inhaled at once.

When I was sure that I didn't have anything broken. I looked around me. I felt my heart hurt in my chest so hardly when I realized that I couldn't find Aurora.

"AURORA!" I yelled with all my might "AURORA!" I almost lost my voice in the middle of the scream.  
I hoped nothing had happened to her. _That girl was going to give me a heart attack!_  
"AURORAAA!" I yelled again, hoping to receive an answer, although it was an insult.

"CAPTAIN KENWAY! CAPTAIN KENWAY!" I heard behind me. It was Billy, who was swimming rapidly towards me "Captain Kenway! We have to go to the Jackdaw! There's no time!" He yelled.  
I was searching with my eyes everywhere in the surface. But I didn't find her.

"AURORA!" I repeated with a yell.

"Captain! Forget her! She's dead now!" Billy shouted while he tried to grab me. But I put resistance. I couldn't leave her, she could be still alive.

"She's not dead!" I complained, trying to not let water enter in my mouth. It didn't help me to breath normally, besides I was out of control.

"For God's sake, Edward! A fucking bomb has fallen over her, there's no chance to find her alive! You know that!" Billy protested, pulling me towards my boat.

I struggled, giving him a punch in his jaw._ I'm sorry, Billy, you hadn't given me another option._ Finally I could let go of him. I pushed him away and he sunk a little in the water.

"EDWARD!" He yelled.

"GO TO THE JACKDAWY, BILLY! I MUST FIND HER!" I said as I was getting away.

Billy tried to follow me but every time he tried to grab one of my feet, I resisted. Until he gave up. I kept swimming till the last place where I saw Aurora.

"AURORA!" I called her but again, no answers. The other vessel was still bombing, but this time, the bombs were for the Jackdaw. Oh God, we were so near! "AURORAAAA!" Last time I screamed her name because I knew that it wouldn't solve anything. I stared at the water, she must be sinking to the bottom. I inhaled all the air I could and I submerged.

It was hard to keep my eyes open when I was under the water. The salt of the sea entered in my eyes and it stung. But, without complains, I began to search for Aurora. I dove a few meters when a figure appeared in the middle of my vision. It was her. She was unconscious, as far as I knew. But a few bubbles came out from her mouth so it meant that she was still alive. I began to swim the fastest I could.  
I saw her pale skin, more than she was normally. Her lips weren't red, they were turning deep purple.  
I pulled her fainted body next to me and I began to swim towards the surface. Although I was under the water, I could hear the high noise of the bombs colliding, possibly, with the wood of my dear Jackdaw._ Don't worry my baby, I'm going to save you._

We reached the surface. I almost lost my breath in the last moment because I was swimming with all my might and I was losing the strength. I just wanted to keep Aurora alive.

I pulled her body in a straight way "Aurora!" I shook her head lightly, hoping to see her eyes open. But she didn't move "AURORA!" I shook her head once more time. I shifted the hair from her face, revealing his almost white skin "Aurora, please, don't do this to me…" I mumbled. I felt how my throat cracked like if something broke inside. My eyes got wet, and it wasn't because of the water of the sea. I tried with all my might to not get carried away by my emotions. But I couldn't see her dying.  
A few waves shook us, making me to lose the equilibrium and I noticed that the vessel, which was attacking before, was coming next to us, approaching to my Jackdaw. I observed how that damn boat was bombing my crew. I could hear their screams. But they were defending against the attacker. My crew was strong men.

I guided my eyes to her again. No signs of life. I couldn't lose her like this. I couldn't! A heavy weight was squeezing my chest, making my heart to beat faster. I closed my eyes lightly as I bent my head, leaning it against her forehead. I put my two hands in her cheeks. I caressed the skin of her face slightly "Aurora… Wake Up… Wake Up… Please…" I mumbled with trembling voice "Open your eyes… please…" I whispered, closing my eyes harder.

I didn't receive any answer. I waited for a seconds, hoping that she was going to wake up. But it was late. Billy was right. A bomb had fallen over her, she must be dead. However, I couldn't let go of her body. Maybe it was my hope, the wish of her saying my name, although she is insulting me. Or giving me her annoying glances. I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to recognize it, but… It was the first time I felt something like this. The overwhelming feeling of losing someone. But, Why her? Why did she make me feel like I felt? She wasn't anything special for me, absolutely nothing. So,_ why did I feel like this?_

_For first time, I was scared._

"**Edward…?**" Her voice rose up in my ear. At the beginning I thought I was imagining "Edward…" I heard again. I couldn't believe it.

I opened my eyes at the same time, I lifted my head and I found her lips turning red slowly "Aurora…" Her name was the only thing that passed through my mind.

"I feel cold…" She whispered while her lips were shivering.

I chuckled. I couldn't avoid putting a big smile in my lips. She was alive. I knew she wasn't a weak girl "It's alright, Aurora, it's alright" I murmured while I hugged her. I had to carry her towards the Jackdaw. And kick the other boat out "Can you swim?" I questioned her.  
She moved her legs and arms "Yes" She finally said with a whisper.

"We are going to swim till the Jackdaw, alright? Please, don't stop – I will go behind you" I explained. She nodded lightly.  
She commenced to swim sluggishly, but with the sound of the bombs near of us, she rushed her strokes.

I was mysteriously happy._ Aurora… I don't know what are you doing, but you are making me feel weird…_

* * *

**_Aurora'S P.O.V_**

His voice had woken me up. I heard him in spite of all the silence I heard when I was…sleeping. I didn't know how I ended there. The last thing I remember was when something fell in front of me, pulling me down the water. Then, I remember the unbearable feeling because I couldn't breath.  
But he saved me. Edward saved me. He could have left, but he didn't. He could have gone to the Jackdaw and defend his boat. But he didn't. He chose to save me. And that was a fact I couldn't still believe.

We both reached the wood of the big Jackdaw. I had to lift my head to see the entire boat. It was enormous.

"KENWAY! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Someone yelled from the deck. I heard Edward chuckling.

"Adewale! throw us a rope, we need to climb" Edward ordered with a smirk in his lips.

I didn't know how he could do that. He was totally under control. He knew what he was doing and he didn't hesitate for any moment. His confidence about himself was unbelievably strong, and it made him fearsome.  
In spite of his happiness in battle, I was anxious. I wasn't afraid, don't misunderstand. I was nervous, like if I wanted to reach the surface and kill them all. All my bad feelings went to the other boat which attacked us and almost killed me in the most unfair way.

I saw how two ropes flew over the handrail of the deck and they fell next to us. Edward swam towards one and grabbed it. I did the same, copying his moves.

My clothes were totally wet, and they weighed a lot. I didn't know if I could be able to climb with my slippery boots. Fortunately I could and I reached the deck before Edward. I laughed at him in a playful way. He just grumped.

"AURORA! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Billy's voice sounded behind my back. I turned around and he was giving a puppy look, like he was insinuating something. I gave him a weird expression mixed with annoyance and bewilderment.

"What do you want, Billy?" I replied with tiring voice.

He giggled "I'm ju-just happy to s-e-see you again" He stuttered.

"You told me she was dead, then look at her" Edward said appearing behind my back. Billy's eyes went wide. The Captain pointed at me with his finger "She's here – And she isn't a ghost" He said in a sarcastic way.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain…" Billy murmured bending his head.

Edward laughed aloud "Never be contrary of the captain, it's an advice" He mocked as he began to walk away.  
I smiled lightly. Billy's expression was puzzled and totally red because of embarrassment.

I still felt cold in my arms and legs, however I felt incredibly fine. I didn't know why I had recovered so quickly. I glared at my neck. I grabbed the necklace with one hand and stared at it. It was still shinning, lightly. But it didn't burn anymore. This stone… I remembered when Edward told me about the necklace the first time. At the beginning I thought it was a joke, that Edward was exaggerating. Although the last incidents I had started to believe that maybe this necklace was magical. Was the stone protecting me? But the best question… would it guide me to 'La Piedra'? Sincerely, I was curious about the story Edward told me. Was it real? So, if this stone is magic… _could it guide me towards my father?_

"AURORA! GO TO YOUR CHAMBER! YOU RUN THE RISK TO GET INJURED!" I heard his voice yelling at me. It woke me up from my thoughts. I turned around and I stuck out my tongue. He smirked. Edward knew that I never listen him.

I observed around me. The entire boat was out of control. A lot of bombs were crushing against the wood of the Jackdaw. Some of the sailors flew in the air and fell in the water. The floor trembled every time they shot us. I felt how the adrenaline ran over my veins and arteries. Forming one more part of my body.  
I spotted one free cannon. Nobody was shooting with it. Two bodies were lying in the ground, dead. With blood in their clothes and head. I stared at them during a few seconds, analyzing their deep wounds.  
I walked towards the free cannon, it was a swivel gun. I felt that I was being observed but I didn't care. I just wanted to take part of this battle. I loaded the big gun and aimed. I saw the sailors from the other boat. They had uniforms, something that really confused me. But, nowadays, a lot of boats from kings and queens attacks pirate ships. Isn't it?

I bit my tongue, controlling my nerves. Finally, I picked one of the sailors. And like the blink of an eye, I shot. I saw how the little bomb (compared with the others bombs) fell over the head of my target. I was a witness of his body falling in the floor, disappearing of my vision.  
I jumped happily because of my great shot. I loaded again the cannon and aimed. Next target, FIRE!  
Once again, I hit him and the other sailor who was next to my objective. I was pretty good with weapons, I think!

"Aurora…" Somebody spoke behind my back. I had to turn around although I wanted to keep firing to the enemies, but my curiosity is bigger than my aggressiveness. I surprised because I was in front of the other man who I previously had stolen his bow "Take this, miss, I think you will need it more than me" He said as he stretched out the bow in his hands towards me. I stared at them totally astonished. _What the hell had I lost?_

"Am… thank you" I said while I took the weapon. I placed it in my back. The sailor giggled shyly and left. I didn't know what had just happened. When the sailor had gone to other side of the Jackdaw, I spotted Calico Jack waving his hand from the other side of the deck. He had his annoying smile over his lips and his drunken expression in his eyes. I groaned to myself. It only could be him.

I made my way towards the bridge deck, where Edward was controlling the whole ship. He gave the orders to fire the cannons. I had to dodge the other mates because they were running side to side, without paying attention of what was around them.

"Edward! Who is attacking us?" I yelled at him. He stared at me with his eyes stuck in mine. Without saying any word, I felt the need to guess it by myself. I ran towards Blackbeard's position. He was at the other side of the bridge deck. I took the spyglass, a small telescope. I observed through that object. Blackbeard groaned but he didn't say anything. He knew what I was doing and thinking.

I looked the enemy boat, every sailor, every weapon. Getting information about our attackers. And then, I saw him. I blinked tightly. Maybe my vision had blurred. I observed one more time.

"_No me lo puedo creer…_ **[I can't believe it…]**" I whispered in my native language. I looked once again through the small telescope "Harry…_ ¡RATA ASQUEROSA!_"** [REPULSIVE RAT!**] I yelled with all my might. I threw the spyglasses to Blackbeard's hands. The object almost fell in the ground, but he was clever and he prevented it.

I began to run towards the side of the boat where I saw Fellon. I had to find a way to reach the other ship. I analyzed around me. A few ropes of the sails were tied next to me. Like if it was a candle, something lighted up in my mind. _A brilliant idea, but dangerous._  
I cut one of the knots with my knife while I was grabbing with my free hand the rope. I felt how my body was raised and I swung towards one of the masts of the enemy boat.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard Edward screaming from the place where I left. He was mysteriously furious. I could felt it although I was away.

I grabbed the stick of one of the masts. I almost lost the strength but I could stabilize my hands, still grabbing the stick, with my legs flying over the other vessel and the water. I had to climb towards the main mast. So that was what I did. I had to resist falling because my hands got tired of all the exercise and pressure. I didn't want to fall so I had to be stronger.  
Finally, with a sigh, I reached the main mast. I grabbed it wrapping my arms and legs around it and then, I let my body fall down.  
With all the rushing moves and haste, my clothes had dried. So I could move easily.

When my feet reached the wood of the deck, I spotted two guards who were taking charge of one cannon. I ran behind them, took out my dagger and stabbed one of them in his back, exactly in his right ribs. I felt how the blood stained my hands. The man gave a drown scream and his mate noticed it. I dropped the dead body to the floor and made my way towards the other guard.  
He took his sword out of his belt but when he was about to sheathe, I moved my dagger to its blade and pulled it aside, throwing its weapon towards the floor, with the dead body of his friend. The guard stared at me confused. I walked towards him, almost my body was right beside his.

I stared at his eyes, giving him a deeply glance. I didn't know how my expression was, but with the frightening gaze he had, I could guess that I was something similar to the Devil.

Finally I stabbed my dagger in his stomach. He didn't put resistance. He was too scared that he didn't know how to react. But it was too late, now he was going to die.  
He fell next to my feet. I felt strange. Something was running in my blood that was scaring me. My monsters, my demons. They had taken the control of my body and they were obligating me to do this. I was killing people coldly.  
I stared at the horizon. Jackdaw was in front of my eyes, with his crew defending with everything they had. This vessel was hard to defeat.  
I was heavy breathing, with my emotions out of control. I wanted to blow the entire vessel because they had almost killed me, but besides, I didn't want to do it. I wasn't that kind of person.

The memory of my dream passed through my mind like it was a flash. The dream when I saw Edward, Allen, Harry and my father… They said that I had changed, that I wasn't listening. But… listening what…?  
I hear the click of the secure of a gun behind my nape. I was quiet, in the same position.

**"**Drop the dagger" The person who was aiming to me spoke. I recognized his voice. My old friend, Fellon.  
I let the dagger fall in the ground. It bounced a few times. I think I wasn't breathing, because when I had listened the noise of the gun, my body froze immediately.

"Now, let me see your hands" Harry spoke without taking his gun from my neck.

I lifted my hands a little, showing him that I didn't have more weapons. He pulled me towards the edge of the rail. I thought he was about to throw me overboard because I saw the water from above.  
I felt how his hands grabbed the neck of my jacket and turned me around, facing me. His body was totally next to me. I could feel his breath touching the skin of my face. It smelled disgusting.

He groaned and aimed his gun towards my forehead "**You are mine, now**"

* * *

_Hey guys! Following chapter! I hope you liked it!_

_Thanks for the amount of reviews! And if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me and I will correct it automatically! Thank you once again!_  
_Till the next chapter! Bye!_


	12. Face to face

Have you ever heard the characteristic noise of a battle? The sound of the guns shooting, the racket of the cannons with echo. The crunch of the wood of both boats while the bombs collided against them. The battle unleashed a hell in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, staining its water with blood and gunpowder.  
Who would like to be witness of that horror? Even the most intrepid man would be scared to the bones. Nobody is totally ready for a war. Absolutely, nobody.  
But Edward… Hmn… Clever like a fox, fast like a cheetah, silent like an eagle. He could move side to side as fast as the blink of an eye. Somebody like this scared me up to the point I don't know if I'm front of the Devil himself. But, in spite of my concern, I felt safe when he was near. However, right now, he wasn't.

"You are mine, now" Harry said with rough voice, squeezing his teeth tightly. I knew he wanted to pull the trigger but he was motionless. He had the chance but he didn't kill me. Why?

The same words repeated again and again in my head. I wasn't his. Never.  
He stared at me, still with his trembling finger in the trigger. I couldn't take my eyes from him, his rage passed through my body, torturing me. But I wasn't frightened. Maybe I was ready to die but, however, I felt like it wasn't my last moment.

"Shoot" I murmured, hardly moving my lips.  
He grumped, approaching his gun more towards my forehead, pressing my skin. I could feel totally the circle of the barrel.  
"¡Dispara, pedazo de mierda!_ (Shoot, piece of shit!)_" I yelled with all my might.

He stared at me furrowing his eyebrows, creating wrinkles in his dirty skin. I felt how my heart beat rashly, the pressure of the blood in the veins of my brain, my eyes showing fury. His finger squeezed a little the trigger. When he was about to shoot, I moved my arm aside, throwing his gun to the ground. His eyes went wide. He didn't expect that.

I kicked his stomach with my knee and he bent down, placing his hands over where I had hit. Again, I lifted the other knee and kicked him in his chin. I heard the noise of his teeth colliding as I hit him. He grumped in pain. I walked to one side, still staring him furiously. I wasn't paying attention of what was happening around me, but the crew of the Jackdaw had reached the deck of the enemy vessel. A few sailors were fighting with the men of Fellon.  
I kicked one more time with my foot in his stomach, pushing him to the floor. He grumped once again.  
I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around quickly and punched the attacker with my fist in his cheek. The man screamed and almost fell in the floor. He took out a knife from the belt of his waist and tried to stab me. I moved aside and with my elbow I hit him in his back, making him to stumble with the things which were in the floor.

I felt how two strong arms tried to grab my shoulders but I turned around, grabbing the neck of his jacket and throwing him next to the other man. I saw the shine of the gun behind me. I ran and took it. It was loaded. I just lighted up the fuse and aimed while the other man stood up and began to run towards my position. I pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out. Hitting in the chest of the man. Harry stood up and stared at his dead mate.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed, giving me a hateful glance.

I smirked lightly as I was loading the gun again "It's your moment, Harry" I hissed, placing gunpowder in the pan. I heard Harry groaning. He began to run. The gun was almost loaded but he was fast and pushed me to the floor. The weapon dropped from my hands, spreading the black gunpowder all over the wood. Harry was over me, trying to hit me with his fists. I shook my head trying to not get hurt but I couldn't help to get hit in my bottom lip and my right eyebrow. A little bit of blood stained my cheeck, falling to my neck.

I could let go of him, pushing him aside. I spotted the gun lying a few meters from me. I started to crawl, stretching out one of my hands, the point of my fingers touched the toe of the stock but, immediately, Harry grabbed my feet and pulled me towards himself. Again he tried to place himself over my body but I kicked strongly in his balls. He gave a drown scream, covering his part with his hands. I could get away and stood up. I walked till the gun but I knew I didn't have the enough time to load it because Harry was already going towards me.

"BITCH! YOU ARE A DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! SPANIARD FROM HELL!" He yelled, spitting saliva. He had turned red with all the pressure of the blood in his veins of the head "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN! YOU ARE NOT DOING WHAT WOMEN MUST DO! YOU ARE THE DISGRACE OF OUR RACE!" He yelled out.

My eyes went wide. His words sounded familiar to me. I had heard this before… I had heard this… in my dream.

He reached my position and grabbed my arms, I put resistance but he was too furious that he was showing strength I couldn't battle. He threw me to the floor again. I whirled, hitting my whole body with the things which were in the ground. The entire boat was a mess.  
I felt how something stuck in my back, without making me a wound. And I realized that I had the bow. I didn't remember I had that. Even I think Harry didn't know.

He was next to me, with his face near me. I smelled the disgusting odor of his breath. He was placing his body over me, smashing me. His crazy eyes staring at me effusively "I'm going to kill you like the rat you are!" He shouted. He took out a dagger from his belt and placed it over my throat. I felt how my breath stopped by itself.

I spotted with my eyes a piece of wood next to me, at the height of my waist. I touched it with my middle finger and pulled it towards the inside of my hand. I grabbed it tightly.

"You are wrong, Harry" I murmured, while he was squeezing the blade of his dagger more in my skin "You are the rat" I hissed.

Finally, I stabbed the piece of wood in his neck, near of the jugular vein. He screamed, placing his hand over the wound, a lot of blood stained his hands and clothes. He lay face up in the floor while he was sobbing. I stood up and took out the bow from my back. I grabbed an arrow and loaded the weapon. I aimed towards him.

He stared at me frightened "No… no… don't do this" He sobbed while he stretched one of his hands indicating me to not do it.

I smiled "Look what you are, Harry, an arrogant, deceitful and insignificant person" I explained with rough voice.

He stuttered "But I don't deserve to die, girl… what I had said… wasn't the truth" Her eyes were full of tears, wetting his cheeks and mixing with the blood.

I shook my head lightly "It's too late" My fingers let go of the rope of the bow and the arrow shot out, sticking in his eye.  
He fell in the ground like he was a sack of potatoes, it sounded a loud knock and the wood was covered with the red liquid coming from his already dead body.

I sighed deeply, taking down the bow. I wetted my lips with my tongue as I organized my thoughts. The stone of my necklace was still burning in my skin but it didn't hurt.

Suddenly, the noise of the bombs and shots appeared in my ears, taking me out from the bubble where I was. Fortunately, the crew of the Jackdaw had defeated the enemy, and they were killing the last soldiers.

I began to hear accelerated footsteps "Aurora!" Sully said while he was running towards me "Auro…" He noticed the body and the arrow stuck in his eye. He put a look of disgust but then, he glared at me "You killed him" He said, mysteriously, with a smile over his lips.  
I nodded lightly, without taking my eyes out of the arrow.  
I didn't know when Sully had come but he was there, and his attire was stained by blood, so I knew he had been in the battle.

"I'm sorry, we left you in the isle…" I said hardly mumbling.

He put a hand over my shoulder. I glared at him sadly "Don't worry, Edward explained me" He said with a placid smile "I'm glad that you are alive" He added. Those last words cheered me up. In a few days, Sully and I had become good friends. A strange connection, I don't know. But he was very kind, compared with the rest of the crew, in spite of his young age.  
"Come with me, Edward wants to show you something" He said taking his hand off from me. He started to walk and I followed him without hesitating.

**X**

I lost count of how many bodies were lying in the Jackdaw and the other vessel. Some of them were still alive, giving their last breath. A huge sadness took place in my body, it was something dreadful. And it made me to shiver. All those men had died in front of me and I felt like I had killed them all. I felt guilty. I felt like a monster. I hadn't ever seen too much death in one day. Although I was a hired assassin. I say **I was** because I'm not going to work in it, never again.

We reached the place where Edward was with his mates Blackbeard and Adewale. They were in an empty room of the Jackdaw. Just a few boxes and sacks right beside the walls. In the middle of the chamber, two men were tied in a chair. They had taken two soldiers as prisoners. And he was torturing them to get information "TELL US!" Edward yelled furiously as he leaned his arms against the knees of the man, approaching to his face. One of the men was a young boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old. Light brown short hair, blue eyes and dirty skin. A big wound in his forehead and another little one in his lips. The other man was older, black long hair grabbed in a little ponytail, dark brown eyes and a big bruise in from the temple to the cheek.

"I don't know anything! I swear" The young soldier sobbed while he was closing his eyes tightly.

"Your mate doesn't say the same" Edward said in a threatening way.

"I promise I know nothing! It was just orders"

"Orders! From who?" Edward yelled out.

The young soldier shivered and glared at his mate, who was staring at the floor with lost glance. Then, he turned his eyes to see Edward. He opened his mouth, about to say something but he didn't reply.  
"Alright" Edward hissed while he let go of the young soldier. He turned around, giving him his back "It's a pity" He mumbled. All of a sudden, he took out a gun from the belt of his waist and faced the young soldier. He aimed and shot. He didn't hesitate to kill him or not. Something that really scared me. He didn't worry about anybody.

My eyes went wide while the sound of the gunshot bounced inside my ears. I had to cover my ears with my hands because it was hurting my eardrums.  
The other man closed his eyes tightly, he was afraid to look at his dead mate. Edward had shot in his head, creating a big wound in the middle of his forehead.

"Are you going to tell us the truth? Or do you prefer to end like your friend?" Adewale said approaching to the old man.

Edward was loading his gun. I gave him a frightening look but he didn't notice it.

The old man shook his head "I can't" He whispered.

Adewale chuckled "Do you know that your friends aren't going to save you? They are all dead… or almost dead" His voice was bloodcurdling, deep and malevolent.

The old man nodded lightly, still staring at the floor "I know"

"Then? Why aren't you helping us? You could save your life" Adewale added giving a few steps back. Giving place to Edward to aim the gun towards the head of the soldier.

I observed the expression of his face, he wasn't scared. He hadn't taken out his eyes from the wood of the floor. It seemed like he was ready to die or he wanted this to happen. I gave a few steps forwards, making to know my presence.  
I analyzed the situation; Edward aiming with his gun to the prisoner, Adewale staring at his captain, crossing his arms and Blackbeard observing from a separated position, with a cigar in his lips, without taking part of the argument.  
The older man noticed me and lifted his eyes slightly. He stared directly at my eyes, showing me his real emotions. He was disappointed, hopeless, waiting for the gun to shoot the bullet.

I sighed "Somebody sent Harry and your men to follow us" I said with a whisper.

Edward stared at me surprised. He didn't expect me to say something. The old man nodded.

"Who?" I added.

The old man kept in silence, guiding his eyes to the floor again "He wants your necklace" He explained.

Adewale and Edward glared each other, both excited because they had got the first useful information.

"Who wants my necklace?" I added with soft voice, approaching to the old soldier.

The man pressed his lips, like he really wanted to tell me. But he kept silence. Mysteriously, I think he felt relaxed with me in the room "He will be angry"

"Why..?" I kneeled down next to him, searching for his eyes.

"Because you should be dead"

Those words repeated inside my mind. _Who wanted me to be dead? Who wanted this necklace desperately that he doesn't care about the lives of other people?_ I knew that I was entering in a dangerous place, but I didn't know of whom I should be scared. All the things Allen had taught me meant nothing right now. Will I be prepared?

"It's enough" Edward spoke, breaking my thoughts. Again, the same loud noise of a gunshot. I saw with my eyes how the man shivered and his head moved aside because of the strength of the bullet. His ponytail undid, his hair falling all over his face. It covered the wound of his head. All of a sudden, drops of blood fell in the floor, creating circles of red liquid. I closed my eyes tightly. I knew that Edward had shot him because it was dangerous to let him go. He could warn to his boss what had happened and we would be in dangerous. More than we were. I didn't blame Edward of what he had done, but what scared me was the coldness he had to kill someone.

I stood up. I guided my eyes to my neck, where the necklace was hanging. I took it between my hands and stared at it. It wasn't burning and it kept his normal color. This necklace had changed my life.

"Clean all the bodies of the deck and throw them overboard" Edward ordered to his mates. They both nodded and went out of the room. I was still quiet, in front of the two bodies, staring at my necklace. Edward sighed deeply "You should give me that" He spoke.  
I glared at him "No"

"It's dangerous, Aurora, please, give me the stone, I promise I will keep it safe" He added, stretching out one hand.

I stared at his arm for a moment "Who says you are not going to kill me after? I wouldn't be necessary anymore – The necklace is mine and I will carry it" I said, giving him a hateful glance making him understood that he should shut up. Edward grumped, pressing his teeth tightly. He had always thought he could control everybody, but I wasn't willing to be a toy for him.

"Your face..." He said worried, walking towards me but I stepped back. He stopped, still with his eyes in me. I knew that was covered by blood, with some wounds in my face. But I really didn't care about it.

"Captain Kenway!" Billy appeared through the door "A boat is approaching to us" He explained with serious voice.

"Another boat?" He complained, going out of the room, pushing his mate to one side.

I followed him immediately and Billy did the same.

We reached the deck. Edward was leading to the bridge deck, where one sailor was observing by spyglasses. Edward stole the telescope from his hands without asking. I placed myself behind him, waiting for an answer.  
I saw how Kaddow was flying in the sky, over us, indicating the situation of the boat. After a few seconds, Edward took down the telescope. He smirked. I furrowed both eyebrows confused.

"What-what's going on?" I asked while I gave him a bewildered glance.

He chuckled "This is so hilarious" He mocked. It made me more confused. He gave me the spyglasses and I observed.

I saw in the horizon a little gunboat coming towards our position. I tried to see the flag for recognizing if they were more enemies or not, but it didn't have one.

"Who are them?" I questioned, glaring at Edward.

"Your dear friend, Nicholas… We left him with some of my crew in the harbor of Havana" He laughed "They have followed us" He said still laughing as he went away.

I was very confused, but happy because I was going to see him. Nicholas was a good friend of mine. He was so funny, always joking and laughing. He was born and raised in Havana. His father was an artist so his skills ran in his blood. He could do everything; drawing, sculpting… there were nothing I knew that he couldn't do. I didn't know why I had expected him to follow us.

**X**

We waited till the little boat approached to us. Edward ordered to throw ropes for them. They went up. First, a man of the Jackdaw's crew appeared. He was old, with marks in his skin showing the experience he had. He was angry, complaining all the time but I found it funny.

"You, bastard!" He grumped, pointing with his finger to his captain. Edward smirked without helping to chuckle "You have forgotten us in Havana! ME? YOUR BEST SAILOR!" He yelled.

Edward and Blackbeard laughed out loud "I'm sorry, my friend… but we had a little problem in the harbor" The captain explained with a mocking expression in his face.

"Alright, the next time I will follow you with a big vessel and I'm going to bomb your big ass!" The sailor grumped, making Edward to laugh again.

The next person was Nicholas "Aurora!" He said as he ran to hug me. He gave me a strong hug that I could hardly breathe. He finally let go of me.

"Nicholas! I'm glad to see you" I said softly.

He smiled gently. He observed the boat and a sadness expression took place in his face "The boat…"  
I didn't realize that the Jackdaw was a disaster, fortunately, the masts were in perfect conditions but the walls of the boat were almost destroyed.

"I know, my friend" Edward said approaching to us "When we are in Nassau we will need your help, again" The captain explained. Nicholas nodded serious "I'm glad to have you in the Jackdaw" He added. Nicholas smiled, his cheeks blushing "Alright, I gotta go. I have to do a few things… - Aurora" I glared at him impatient. He stared at me silently. He seemed that he wanted to say something but didn't have the enough courage to say that "Clean the deck with Sully" He finally ordered.

I grumped, giving him a hateful glance. He chuckled and he went away.  
We were near Nassau. I was excited. Two days just passed but I wanted with all my heart to reach the shore. Because I knew that in Nassau I would find information about the whereabouts of my father.

* * *

_Hello sweet readers!_

_Here you have the chapter! I'm trying to upload more often because I see you are excited for the continuation! haha Aw, you all make me blush :')_  
_I hope you liked this last chapter and the next week I will upload the following one._  
_Well, like I always say; please warn me if you see any mistake or if you have any idea or suggestion, I will be glad to receive your messages!_  
_Thanks again for al the reviews, follows and favs!_  
_I see you in the next chapter! Bye ^^_


	13. Nightfall

The whole crew of the Jackdaw was enjoying of a night of alcohol, music and dance. In spite of all the trouble we had that day, those men knew how to give a party. They were singing aloud, with their drunken voices. The entire boat smelled like Rum but, I didn't hate it. I think my nose got used to smell it or my sense of smell was disappearing.

However, I didn't care because I was being a witness of the show that Nicholas was giving. He was more inebriated that anyone of the sailors. He had a bottle in his hand and he was bouncing side to side, singing a song I think nobody knew. But he was happy, very happy.

"Auuuroraaa" Nicholas said with a light red in his cheeks, his eyes half-closed and a weird smile in his lips. He tried to hug me but I moved aside. He almost lost the equilibrium but I caught his arm, avoiding letting him to fall "Upsss I almost fall" He mocked.

I sighed with a big smirk in my face. Seeing Nicholas like this was hilarious "I think you should stop drinking" I said almost laughing, helping him to sit down in the floor, next to the main mast. He leaned his back in the big stick and tried to drink another sip from the bottle "Oh, no! Or you will begin to see things that don't exist" I added while I stole the bottle of Rum from his hands.

"Ey! Give me that back!" He said while he tried to take the bottle again but I didn't allow him.

"It's enough for today, Nicholas" I added while I hided the bottle inside a roll of rope which was in the floor.

"Never is enough!" he said hardly singing.

I chuckled "Whatever you say - come on, I think you must go to sleep" I said trying to help him to stand up, but he weighed a lot.

"Nooo! I don't want to go to bed! It's early yet!" He said while he tried to keep his butt near the floor.

"Please, Nicholas! Don't make me angry" I said, this time feeling a little bit annoyed of his childish behavior. I tried again to raise him but, when I had got him to stand up, he fell again in the floor. I grumped very annoyed "Come on, Nicholas, please" I added while I made a last effort to carry him to his chamber.

I thought I couldn't convince him to go to bed. I almost gave up when I felt how Nicholas weighed less. I turned my head and I found Edward grabbing the other shoulder of my friend. I couldn't believe he was helping me. I thought he would be in his chamber, drinking Rum or with his mates Blackbeard or Adewale. But mysteriously, I hadn't seen him during all the night, and I didn't realize about that until he was there with me.

"Do you need some help, lady?" He said with placid voice. I was about to refuse his suggestion but Nicholas was too heavy for me. I nodded without wanting to exchange looks with him. I heard him chuckling.

He helped me to carry Nicholas inside the boat. The noise of the party stayed behind us and I felt how the outcry was getting away. Edward lighted up one candle and we continued our way.  
Nicholas stumbled some time with his own feet. Even, one time we almost drop him in the floor because he did a strange move that made us to lose our strength. But we could reach his chamber. We threw him in the bed.

"I don't want to go to sleeeeeep" He said imitating the voice of a kid.

"Arg, Nicholas, stop" I groaned while I took out his boots from his feet. He finally settled in his bed and, in question of seconds, I heard his snores crossing my eardrums. I tried to not laugh but Edward couldn't resist.  
We got out of the room laughing out loud but Nicholas was too drunk that he didn't notice. I closed the door when Edward came out. His laugh was very sweet, compared with his deep and rough voice. And I couldn't help my cheeks to blush.

We finished laughing and we stared each other with a big smile on our lips. My eyes paralyzed in his dark blue eyes, hypnotizing me with their magic charm. I didn't know how he could do this but he always did that, although it was unconsciously. We kept silence. We didn't realize that we were glaring each other in a very strange way. Like his thoughts could pass through my mind and vice versa. His smell, a mix between the salt of the sea and Rum, exotic and wild. His skin tanned because of the sun, the dirt of his face… but my eyes stopped when they spotted all the marks of his cheeks. I stared at them with a worried expression in my face. I wasn't really worried, but I felt grief about his scars. I knew they were bad memories about his past, a past which it had made him who he was right there, in front of me. The most mysterious man I had never met was staring at me with sweet eyes and a little smile in his lips. Someone even children feared. Someone who, in spite of his strange sense of humor and threatening look, felt alone. Someone who felt sad. Although he was hiding his sorrow, I knew it was there, inside his heart, inside his mind. It was the only reason I could find for understanding why he was like that. An intrepid, grumpy, drunken pirate.

I caressed his marks with my fingers lightly, and what surprised me was he didn't move. He stayed there, next to me. Like if he felt something when I was with him, I guess.

"I know they are ugly…" He whispered with a sad tone while he took my hand gently and moved it away from his face.

The smile of my lips disappeared when he said that "Who are ugly?"

"My scars" He replied quickly, like if he didn't want to be heard. I hadn't ever seen him so peaceful, never in all the time I knew him.

I shook my head lightly "Your scars aren't ugly" I said with soft voice. He guided his eyes to the floor "Well, they make you look angrier, but they aren't ugly" I added with a mocking expression in my lips. He chuckled because of my comment.

"You are so kind… Aurora…" He said with a whisper. I opened my eyes totally when he said that but I tried to hide my exaltation "I misbehaved with you and you don't deserve that… I just want to… apologize"  
His words surprised me. He had never said sorry, at least not for me. But he was sincere, I could know it because his eyes were dramatically sad. Even I could discern a shine that I could recognize as track of a tear which wanted to go out from his eyes.

I smiled kindly and searched for his eyes behind his hair "Don't worry… I know that sometimes I could be very… annoying, I'm conscious about that"

"You are very annoying" He said changing his tone to a mocking one. I gave him a hateful glance. He always broke our most sincere moments. But I had to admit it, I loved when he did that. He laughed to himself.

"I think you should keep your mouth close sometimes" I replied with an evil smile. He laughed again.

Again, the same embarrassing silence. His eyes stuck in mine and his wicked smirk. _Edward, you will never change._

"Have you tasted our new Rum? It was in Harry Fellon's boat… at least he had good taste" He explained while he turned around, making his way towards… I don't really know.

I kept silence during a few seconds "You know I don't like Rum…" I replied. He chuckled "But… I would like to drink the cup of victory" I added. His eyes went wide. I think even I didn't expect myself to say that… but, come on, I was young and a I had a long life ahead. A single glass of alcohol won't kill me… isn't it?

_**X**_

He guided me till his room. It was a completely mess. A big amount of papers scattered all over the floor. A lot of glasses and bottles of alcohol over the big table in the middle of the room. The bed wasn't made. I thought that somebody needed to tidy up his room…

He walked till he was next to the table. He grabbed one bottle and checked if it still had liquid. Then, he took two glasses from his wardrobe and served them. He stretched one glass towards me and I grabbed it hesitating.

"Don't be afraid, it tastes good" He explained while he sat on the top of the table.

I stared at the liquid "What happens if I like it?" I said, guiding my eyes to him, with a worried expression.

He smiled "Well…" he looked at one side "Rum is a great mate in the Jackdaw" He mocked.

I giggled. Finally, we drank at the same time the alcohol. I felt how my throat burnt while the liquid fell. I felt perfectly how it reached my stomach, leaving behind it a track of heat. I shivered because of the bitter taste. Edward observed my reaction and he laughed because he found it funny.

I placed the glass in the table "I don't know how you can drink it like it's nothing" I replied while I put an expression of disgust. Edward laughed again.

"Habit, I guess" He replied leaving his glass next to mine. He took the bottle and glared at me "Another one?" he questioned.

I stared at the bottle during silent seconds, doubting. But I finally nodded "Go ahead" I replied. He chuckled. He served again the two glasses.

I lost the count of how many drinks we had but I guess I was a little bit drunk. However I was pretty happy. We were sat in the bed, talking about our experiences and joking between each other. I had discovered the funnier part of Edward. He was such a kid and his jokes were the typical mocks young teenagers do. But I couldn't resist laughing. He was very comical.

He obligated me to listen his womanizer stories. I tried to interrupt him with any thing which passes through my mind but I think he was trying to annoy me. And he got it. I felt kinda angry about his romances… and I didn't want to feel like that. Why did I care that he was with a beautiful redhead in Kingston with whom he had spent a great night between sheets? Argh…  
In spite of my irritation, we talked about my mother and her abilities for dancing and singing. She was a great artist and I think he should know.

"I remember when my father told me that he had to argue with some men because my mother had attracted all the attention with her dances and songs…" I giggled because I remembered perfectly the face of my father when he told me that, he was very disappointed with them but he knew that my mother was a very enigmatic and beautiful woman, with strong personality and sweet voice that could hypnotize even to the angels.

"I would have liked to meet your mother" Edward replied while he stared at me with a loving expression in his eyes.

I sighed "I know…" A big sorrow took place in my body. I really missed my mother a lot…

I think Edward noticed my sadness because his sweet expression changed to a pensive one "I think your mother would be proud of how you are right now… even, all the stories you have told me about her, it shows me that you keep her strength, intelligence and sweetness – It runs in your blood"

I smiled shyly. Nobody had told me that I looked like my mother. Everybody who knew my father, they said that I was exactly like him "She was better than me…" I said apathetic.

He shook his head "You both are in different ways…" I didn't reply to his comment. I thought that If I opened my mouth, I would start to sob because of the pressure of the grief I had in my heart "And you told me she was a great artist in a ambulant circus" He added. His words woke me up from my thoughts. I nodded without saying any word "So she must know many languages"

I nodded again "She just taught me a little bit of English and French… but with the years I forgot them… until I came to Havana"

"I would like to know some Spanish words… the basic… what I would need if I had an argument with any Spaniard" He said approaching his body to me.

I laughed "Do you really want to learn Spanish?" I questioned with ironic tone.

"A little bit" He replied while he bent his head lightly side to side.

I giggled "Alright, what do you want to know?" I sat better, with my legs crossed over the bed. I had left my boots in the floor, leaving my feet naked.

"Amm… how do you say…_ give me your money_?" He said half-closing his eyes while he thought.

I laughed "_Dame tu dinero_" I said.

He stared at me with confused expression "_Damer thu dineroh_" [Imagine his lazy pronunciation because he was English and he was inebriated haha]

I laughed aloud "More or less, try again" I replied with a big smile.

"Amm… _Damer tu dinero_?" He repeated, arching one eyebrow bewildered.

"Yeah! You are near! Try once again! – _Dame tu dinero_" I said again helping him to pronounce it correctly.

"_Dame tu dinero_" He finally said.

I eulogized him because he had got it "You did good!"

"Ammm… how is; _where's the Rum?_" He added.

"It's easy - _¿Dónde está el Ron?_" I explained.

"_Ron_?" He was very confused, I nodded "Alright…" He sighed "_¿Dónde está el Ron?_" He said it perfectly at the first time.

"Yes! You learn so fast" I said happily.

"I know…" He said confident about himself. I rolled my eyes because of his comment "And what about… _You are a very beautiful girl_?"

I stopped for a second. He had said something that really made me to lose my mind. I didn't know if what he had said had a second meaning… but I couldn't guess. Edward was too mysterious sometimes…  
"It is; _Eres una chica preciosa_" I replied hardly mumbling.

He bit his bottom lip slightly "_Eres una chica preciosa_" He pronounced perfectly. I had to guide my eyes away because he was staring at me with a deeply look, his eyes trying to pass through my skin. I didn't realize that I didn't say anything in return "Did I say it right?" He said, waiting impatient for my answer.

My mind finally reached the earth "Yes" I whispered, nodding with my head.

"Then…_ Eres una chica preciosa_" He added again with soft voice.

This time, my eyes stopped in his. His expression really called my attention. He wasn't smirking in that wicked way he was used to do. Even I think he was blushing a little. _Edward, please… don't do this to me…_

I noticed he was approaching even more to me, his hands placed themselves in one side of my thighs and he pulled me towards him. His face next to me and his thin red lips at lack of centimeters of mine. If he was another man, I would have punched him in his face, or kicked his balls. But I didn't react. I felt secure between his arms, and happy.

I caressed his neck lightly, still without taking my eyes from his. I thought I was in heaven. That weird emotion I felt, the nervousness in my stomach and my nerves making my heart to beat faster.  
However, fast images crossed my mind swiftly that I almost fainted. The images were the memories when I was captured in my trip towards the Caribbean Isles. The things they did to me tormented my whole body and I moved away from Edward. He stared at me confused.

"Is anything wrong?" He questioned with a gently tone in his voice.

I shook my head "I'm sorry, Edward but I think we shouldn't…" I couldn't continue the phrase, but he knew was coming next. He sighed with disappointment. I stood up and put my boots on "I must go to bed, it's too late" I added staring at him sadly. It was the first time he hadn't broken this sweet moment, I did. And I felt guilty and depressed at the same time.

"Alright… good night Aurora" He said mournful.

I stared at him during a few seconds. I walked towards him, bent my body and kissed his forehead kindly "Goodnight, Edward" finally, I walked towards the door. I think I left him speechless, because he didn't say anything until I left the room, closing the door behind my back.

I had to stop for a moment. Did I really do that? I had kissed his forehead, something I hadn't ever done to anyone, and a lot less to a man. But Edward knew how to take me out from my habits, the things I was used to do or think, he changed them, unconsciously. It was the first time I felt something like this with a man.  
I organized my thoughts because then I couldn't sleep that night. I had to calm down my nerves and find peace till the morning. Because tomorrow, we will reach Nassau.

_**X**_

"WHAT?!" the cigar fell from the lips of a big man and it fell over his boots, dropping the ashes all over the floor "Tell me that you are lying!" He added with a more furious tone.

"I apologize sir… but Harry Fellon has died" Another younger man replied with fear in his eyes, he had bent his face to hide his apprehension on his eyes.

The other man kept silence, and it meant something was wrong. The expression of his face was terrifying and the scar he had in his cheek made it worse. He had an ability to make your body freeze.

"And… what are we going to do now?" The young man asked, not very sure if he should open his mouth.

The man stared at him aggressively "Us? – . . .now?" He repeated his words with annoyance "You, my assholes soldiers, are going to do a shit because you get nothing" He replied with rough voice "It's unbelievable!" He turned around and looked at the ceiling of the room completely dark "She is just a fucking kid and you can't catch her! IT IS THE MOST FUCKING SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN IN ALL MY LIFE!" He shouted giving a hard hit in the table. The rest of the men in the room startled "IT WAS VERY SIMPLE! CATCH HER, KILL HER AND STEAL THE NECKLACE! WHAT PART OF THE PLAN DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"But Sir… Remember she is with that pirate called Edward…" Another man replied giving a few steps forwards.

The grumpy man sighed with fury. He took out another cigar, placed it between his lips "I know she is with that jerk, I'm not stupid if you have that in mind" He replied offended.

"I'm sorry Sir… I know you are not stupid…" the man apologized with trembling voice.

"Yes, yes… I know, I know!" The mysterious man added while he shook his hands indicating to his soldier to shut up. After a short silence, In a matter of seconds, he took one knife from his belt and threw it. The blade of the knife stuck in the throat of the soldier. Making him to emit strange noises through his mouth like he was choking and finally, he fell in the floor. The entire room kept silence, all those present didn't react before that violent attack. Nobody had the enough bravery to intervene in the actions that intrepid man did "Somebody has something else to say?" He added, breaking that scaring silence. Nobody replied "Good…" The man sat in the chair made by wood and raised his feet, leaning them against the table "They are playing with fire… and I'm more dangerous than fire…" He said staring at his soldiers "Prepare my vessel, we have to go to **Nassau**"

* * *

_Hey guys! Here you have the next chapter!_

_I wanted to announce that the next Tuesday is my birthday! So I'm going to upload two chapters that night! These will have more action and adventures so I will have to work hard! But I'm so excited because I've got great ideas for them and I just hope you like it!_

_BTW I've got an early present from my mom (THANK YOU THANK YOU!), she gave me the AC: IV Black Flag so you know why I have dissapeared this week ;) IT'S PRETTY COOL! I LOVE IT! Also __I hope you guys have got the game and I hope too that you are enjoying this amazing piece of art! Because everything I have read is that the game is awesome!_

_Now I have the chance to meet better the rest of the characters of the game and it will help me to improve the story!_

_Thanks for all and the 45 reviews WOAH! THIS WEEK HAS BEEN THE BEST! (In spite of I was sick the entire week and I'm still sick xD) Thank you so much guys! and all the people who are telling me the mistakes I make, thank you because its helps me to improve my grammar!_

_Hope you have enjoyed this new episode and see you the next week! Bye!_


	14. Nassau

_Heeeello!_  
_Here you have the next chapter! I know I promised I was going to upload two episodes but don't worry, just be patient, I'm writing it right now so tomorrow you will have the next one! :D_  
_Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! _  
_You have made the best birthday I have ever had, seriously! Thank you guys, so much!_  
_Well, here you have the continuation! Enjoy!_

* * *

The blankets were very warm and it lulled my body. I didn't want to open my eyes, the bed was too comfortable and it was so cold outside. I was relaxed, I had slept very well. I didn't have any nightmare that night, I guess it was because of what happened yesterday. I didn't still know why that had happened but I felt embarrassed, a lot. My stomach was like screaming, the nervousness was accelerating my heart and my mind was getting crazy.

I was totally covered by the soft blankets, just leaving the top part of my head free; my eyes, forehead and hair. I wasn't sleeping anymore but I was lazing around. I was hearing the songs of the birds unconsciously, but in the inner of my mind I noticed that we were near Nassau.

The peace I had in my solitary room was interrupted by the knock of the door. An annoying and disagreeable noise for my ears, above all when I knew I had to stand up.

"Wake up, Aurora! We need you in the deck!" It was Sully. I groaned and rolled in the bed under the blankets. Again, he knocked the door "Come on, Aurora, don't be lazy" He repeated.

I decided to ignore him but an indisputable thing characteristic in Sully was his persistence. He kept knocking the door until the noise was a hell for me. I stood up while I grumped and opened the door.  
"What the hell, Sully, I was dressing up" I replied with a hateful look in my eyes.

He chuckled "Sure…" He analyzed me from feet to head "When you are ready, go up to the deck" He explained "We are in front of Nassau" With a victorious smile, he went away. My eyes went wide when he said that. An enthusiastic feeling went over all my body.  
Quickly, I closed the door and ran till the window. I opened it and poked out my head. A cold wind pulled my hair backwards, letting the skin of my face feel completely the air. I observed with my eyes around me. I saw seagulls flying towards a big mass of shore. We were face to face with Nassau, a place where everything is permitted, no law nor rules.

It was more dangerous than Havana, at least that was what Edward said. He told me the last night that I might be careful there, and if it was possible, to not go away from the group. I thought he was exaggerating but when my eyes found the isle and analyzed the scenery, I immediately understood him and his reasons. At first sight, the island showed an exclusive nature typical in the Caribbean zone. A lot of palms trees, huge woods. A lot of kinds of birds flying around the trees, little animals in the beaches; marble crabs, some turtles. It was like the paradise from a fairytale. It was beyond beautiful, something indescribable. But, when we were getting near, I began to see the houses between the wood. And, behind a big rock, a little harbor full of boats. I observed them, none of those boats had a flag. It indicated me that there, I would only find pirates and exiled people.

I inhaled all the fresh air I could, closing my eyes for enjoying better the moment. I was very happy, I had got so far. When I was in the Havana, some days I came to think that I wouldn't find my father because my search didn't get results. But now, look at me. I had left Havana behind me, with all its problems and people. I had started a long trip with someone who was nearly an anonymous for me. You don't know what people can do for what they want. And all I wanted was to be with my father again.

I dressed up as fast as I could, because If I didn't, Sully would kill me. He was very annoyed with my velocity to do things, he always said that I moved slower than turtles. When I finished, I went upstairs and opened the hatchway. The light of the sun burnt my eyes so I had to close them quickly. Finally I reached the deck with my feet and closed the hatchway carefully.

"Morning, Aurora!" One of the sailors said while he was carrying a sack of what seemed to be food.

"Morning, sailor!" I greeted with a sweet smile.

"You look so beautiful today, Aurora!" Billy said coming towards me. I blushed shyly.

"Thank you Billy…" I mumbled. I knew that I had rested well that night because my skin was relaxed, bright and with some pink tones in my cheeks, and no dark circles under my eyes. But I was the same messy girl.

"Edward was looking for you before, go to the rudder, you will find him there" He explained. I nodded and went away.

I observed the rest of the crew. They were working like they always did but this time all of them had a big victorious smile in their faces. They were all enthusiastic. Well, they have reasons. The sea could drive you crazy and you wouldn't notice until you saw things that didn't exist. And having a lot of Rum near, it didn't help at all. But what could I do? They are pirates, their lives are like that.  
I woke up from my thoughts when I heard my name. I lifted my eyes and saw Edward waving his hand, indicating me to come there. Adewale and Blackbeard were next to him, both staring at me with serious face. I wasn't sure which one scared me more.  
I went up the little stairs and placed myself next to them, leaning my left hand over the handrail.

"Good morning, lady" Adewale said with a little smirk in his lips.

"I say the same, Adewale" I replied keeping the distance between them.

Blackbeard glared at me not very happy. I wondered what had happened. We kept an awkward silence and I didn't know why theywere like that. Did I say anything wrong?

Suddenly, Blackbeard faked a cough and stretched "You are not going to change your mind, Edward?" He said with angry voice. I looked at him bewildered, _I missed something._

Edward sighed with tiredness "I won't explain you anymore because I have explained twice, Blackbeard"

"It seems a lie that you want to bring her with us, do you know what could it mean?" Said Blackbeard furiously while he pointed me with his finger. I stared at his hand with sadness. _What had I done?_

Edward glared at his mate with a hateful glance "I won't leave her here, it is more dangerous than bring her with us"

"You don't know what you are doing, Edward" Blackbeard replied calming down his nerves, he crossed his arms while he shook his head in disagreement.

"I know this isle as it is the palm of my hand, she will be safe with us" Edward replied, squeezing his teeth for repressing his fury.

Blackbeard approached to him in a threatening way "I know much better, Edward, I founded this Island so I know what's going on here and she" He pointed at me again "She won't last a single week"

They stared each other in completely silence. Giving the most hateful glance they could give. I had never seen Edward and Blackbeard arguing like that. And I felt kinda guilty but also confused because I was blaming myself however I hadn't done anything.  
"She will come, this is my last word" Edward answered impetuous.

Blackbeard pressed his lips and nodded because he knew that his friend wouldn't change his opinion "Whatever you want, then – But don't accuse me after if somebody rapes her or what's worse… if you find her" he glared at me "dead"

The last words stuck inside my head like if somebody stabbed me with a sword. Dead? Well… I had been near but… the word 'dead' is so hard, although all I had seen and heard.

Adewale was surprised, he couldn't believe what Blackbeard had said. He stared at me with grief and guilt in his eyes "We are going to berth soon, help Sully to prepare the Jackdaw for the embarkation" Adewale ordered trying to distract me with another thing. He knew perfectly that what Blackbeard had said, it had affected me too much. I nodded with my mouth still open in astonishment. When I turned around to make my way towards Sully, I decided to glare Edward for the last time. He was totally furious, with his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth completely closed, pressing his lips with anger. I didn't notice that I was still there, despite Adewale had ordered me to go away. I heard him groaning "Accompany me, Aurora, I will help you this time" He called my attention grabbing my arm tightly and taking me with him. I couldn't take my eyes from Edward till he disappeared from my vision. We went till the middle of the deck, where Sully was rolling the ropes and placing them inside a box made by wood "Sully" Adewale spoke aloud. It made Sully to stand up rapidly.

"Adewale" He replied with a rigid posture.

"We have to prepare the boat, teach Aurora how to do it" He ordered with serious voice. Sully nodded without hesitating and called me for coming with him.

I followed him but still in my thoughts. I observed Adewale in detail. He was so strong, dark skin and deep brown eyes. A big scar in one side of his face. His appearance was terrific. The way he spoke and observed… He didn't normally say a word but when he said something everybody listened him. He was the kind of person you shouldn't disturb.

Sully guided me till one side of the deck of the Jackdaw. He began to explain me what I should do but I wasn't paying attention to any word. I was still sunk in my thoughts, wondering a lot of things. Sully noticed my mental absence and he slapped on the back of my neck. It startled me.

"Sully!" I complained while I gave him a furious look.

He chuckled "Your brain is still sleeping – Come on, Aurora, at least pretend that you are listening me"

I sighed "I know… I'm sorry, Sully" I looked at the floor with sadness.

He pressed his lips "Ey…" He caressed my shoulder with his hand carefully "Take this" He gave me a rope. I grabbed it with lack of wanting to work that day but I didn't have any option "You have to tie it up here" He grabbed the hand where I was carrying the rope and directed me next to a little space with rods made by wood. He moved my hands, tying the rope around the stick and, in question of seconds, the rope was totally gripped "Voilá" He said in his native language. I smiled lightly "Just do the same with the next ropes – It isn't very difficult" He added.

I was going to take another rope to repeat the process again but the yell from a sailor called totally my attention.

"LAND AHOY!" A man who was in the forward pulpit screamed with all his might. Noticing a big smile on his lips.

Suddenly, all the men in the deck began to scream effusively and jump, sing, dance… they showed a full happiness. I had never seen so much blissfulness together. But I knew, they were in home.

I felt the presence of Sully next to me. I turned my head and glared at him with a shy smile.

"Welcome to** Nassau**, Aurora – The place of freedom" He told me.

Freedom… that word repeated in my mind. A fresh wind blew, a lot of birds began to fly, cheeping aloud. I was there just a few seconds and the nature had already hypnotized me. Everything was so exotic, wild. I couldn't wait to touch the shore, feel the sand between the fingers of my feet. I was captivated with its strange magic, produced by the different tones of colors, the smell of water of the sea and the sensation of humidity. Allen told me that he was there once, and he felt in love with the city. He also said that he would have stayed there if there weren't too much jerks in scarce kilometers.

"This is so beautiful" That was the only thing I could say. Sully laughed, he knew what I was feeling. I think he felt the same the first time he came here.

"THE HARBOR! THE HARBOR! COME ON!" Another sailor yelled while he began to run in the deck.

In a matter of seconds, the screams of enthusiasm had silenced and the crew continued working. I observed what they did. I was very impressed of the complicity for taking care of a boat. It was needed a lot of people in a single boat. They all worked in unison, like if they were the same person. They had a mutual understanding that I wondered how they could get that kind of union.

I felt how the boat stopped moving like it did when we were in open sea, the waves collided with the wood of the hull but this time, they didn't shake the vessel. That was very comfortable because the constant swaying was making me dizzy.  
The sound of the conversations from the people in the harbor resounded in my ears and I felt like I was in Havana.  
Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder. I turned around, about to punch in the face of who had startled me. But I stopped when I recognized Edward's face. He was faking a smile. I knew it because the smirk had something different. Maybe the curves of the lips were different or the lack of little wrinkles under his eyes that illuminated his face with naughtiness. He was just smiling. However, I decided to ignore it, I shouldn't ask anything, it wasn't my business.

"Follow me" He said roughly. Without giving me the chance to answer, he turned around and began to walk. I stayed there, with an exorbitant bewilderment expression in my face "Don't get away from me" He added turning only his head. I nodded and ran till his position.

"Sorry" I answered with a whisper. He just dedicated to groan.

Blackbeard placed himself next to us. He was, at first, staring at the horizon with a big smile on his lips. I knew he was happier than any of those sailors because he was really in home, the home he created. Then, he glared at me and the felicity expression of his face disappeared. He didn't need to explain anything, I could read what he was thinking through his eyes and what I perceived wasn't something nice.

We stopped in front of a zone where they put a table, functioning as a bridge between the shore and the boat. Blackbeard went first, Edward, unwillingly, let him pass. Finally, the Captain went down. I was about to follow him when I heard my name.  
I turned around and I saw Nicholas, rubbing his eyes with both hands. A sleepy expression in his face and his cheeks still red. I couldn't help to giggle "Nicholas, how do you feel today?" I questioned with a mocking smile.

"My stomach hurts… I think I'm not going to drink Rum in a while…" He explained while he caressed his belly with his hand. I laughed aloud.

"That's what everybody says but nobody is able to do it" Sully came out between the sailors and went down without giving Nicholas the chance to reproach. I laughed again.

My feet finally touched the floor of Nassau. I instantly felt his strength through my shoes. I felt strong, brave enough to face the entire world. This place gave you an incredible energy that I couldn't explain.  
I observed the people around us. They were staring at us like we were foreign. What I really felt was the feeling of being observed. I noticed that most of the people, no matter the sex or gender, observed me like if I was from out of this world. Their eyes went wide when they saw me. I began to feel uncomfortable with those kinds of looks.

"You should hide the necklace" The voice of Edward sounded in my ears and it surprised me "Although some of them won't know what it is, it seems to be something expensive so be careful with the things you have that shine – They are like magpies" He added with serious face.

"Alright, alright" I answered, grabbing the rope of the necklace and hiding it behind the neck of my shirt. Now, nobody could see it.

"Good…" He whispered. He inhaled deeply and glared at his mates, who were waiting for his orders "Unload the stuff from the Jackdaw" He ordered. They all nodded and went to do their tasks "And you" He pointed at me "come with me"

I thought I had to unload the boat too because what I had been doing during the entire trip was working and working with Sully, and he was a witness of my suffering when I couldn't take out a stain in the wood and Adewale reprimanded me for that.  
Edward followed Blackbeard walking between the crowds. I had the chance to analyze the aspects of the habitants of Nassau. I could find _a big variety of kinds of skins, forms and faces. It was a big mixture that I couldn't say that they were all English people._

_We r_eached a simple house, at one side of the harbor. The house was totally handmade, the boards weren't straight, you could see the nails. I wondered how it could remain upright. I thought we were in front of a house, but it was a tavern. I discerned a little poster made by wood and with drawings hanging next to the top side of the doorframe. Blackbeard entered without hesitating, followed by Adewale, Edward and finally, me. When I came inside, the specific smell of alcohol and sweat accumulated in a little room touched my nostrils. The bearded pirate walked till the counter and called the barman. There weren't a lot of people, just some drunken men sat in chairs, or in the same floor. Well, it was morning, the party finished last night.

"Sit here and wait" Edward indicated me again with serious look. I nodded and obeyed immediately. I observed how Edward approached to his mate.

They were talking with the barman during long minutes, without asking any drink or anything. I waited in the chair where Edward indicated me, feeling impatient of what was happening. Everything was strange. Why was Edward still angry? Why had they argued before?

_Argh, I had a lot of questions and none answer._

I began to play with a thick splinter in the table because I was bored for waiting there alone. There wasn't anything interesting or whatever thing that could attract my attention. I was about to fall asleep when, suddenly, I heard the squeaking of a chair moving next to me and Edward took a seat near my chair. I lifted my head lightly and saw Blackbeard going out of the tavern.  
I yawned with tiredness but the boredom disappeared when I noticed that Edward had the same wicked smile he always had. I think he had taken his anger.

"Sorry for the delay" He apologized. I waved my head indicating him to not worry about "I have paid a room for you while our stay in Nassau, it's near the Jackdaw so If you see something is going wrong, you can move to the boat, there's no problem with that" He explained.

"Have you paid me a room?" I repeated with soft voice "You didn't have to… I have money" I complained.

He chuckled "I wanted to and I don't want to hear any complaint" He said aloud. I pressed my lips, repressing to complain more "Good – I'm going to explain you some rules you can't break under no circumstances, is it clear?" He said aggressively. I nodded with a little bit of fear in my eyes, I was scared of what he was going to say "First; never go alone in the city, this place is more dangerous than Havana and it's easier to get hurt or something worse…" He stared at my arms, he had remembered the marks I had "Second; If you want to go somewhere, just ask me – I will be in the room next to yours so It means I will be always near of you" I put an expression of desperation but I was just mocking. He chuckled again "Third, the most important; Don't tell anybody about the necklace, absolutely nobody, catch it?"

"I understood" I replied while I nodded.

"Good, I hope you understand me, I don't want to give the reason to…" He paused when he was about to say the name of his mate. I knew he had vanity for recognizing that maybe his friend was right, but, it was Edward. He wouldn't ever recognize he was wrong.

"I know, don't worry" I said with a sweet smile as I placed my hand over his arm. He stared at me with the same wicked smirk, it made me feel uncomfortable. I moved my hand away quickly, he was misunderstanding my intentions "Well, and what are we going to do now?" I decided to break that awkward silence and began a decent conversation.

"That's a great question! – I'm going to be your guide today, I will show you the place and… I need you to accompany me to do a few things" He explained.

I listened his words attentively, finally, I nodded "I'm ready" I added.

His mischievous smirk turned to a sweet one "Come with me" he said softly.

* * *

_I WILL ANSWER THE REVIEWS TOMORROW! :D _


End file.
